Enemies with Benefits
by trustxbelieve
Summary: It wasn't supposed to happen like this, we weren't supposed to get attached. The rules were simple. This was supposed to be easy. Who would have thought this flawless plan would end up with a broken heart?
1. Prologue

**New Story!**

* * *

_Rules:_

_1.) No jealously_

_2.) No commitment_

_3.) Strictly hook-ups_

_4.) No sleeping over_

_5.) No one can know_

* * *

It wasn't supposed to happen like this, we weren't supposed to get attached. The rules were simple. This was supposed to be easy. Who would have thought this flawless plan would end up with a broken heart?

* * *

**So .. tell me what you're thinking! That's all I'm giving in this prologue right now because, well, that's all I really have the moment. I've been working on the first chapter on & off & I haven't been sure what direction to go in with this story, but I finally have an idea & I really hope this one works out. Pray for me & this story? (Reviews are counted as prayers in my eyes ;])**


	2. Chapter 1: Sister Isabella

**I'm back.**

**

* * *

**

"Rose, do you really think this is necessary? All we're doing is going out to eat with _my brother_," I asked as she was applying lip-gloss. I was standing in front of the mirror, scowling at the clothes she made me wear, a plaid skirt that just covered my bottom and a black lace tank that was too short so my bottom of my midriff was showing. The only upside to this outfit was I got to wear flip-flops, a welcomed change from the five-inch heels my lovely best friend forces me to wear. It's not like I didn't like wear skirts and heels and actually dressing like a girl, but give me basketball shorts and a tank, and I'm perfectly content. Growing up with only Charlie and Emmett prevented me from getting into girly stuff. Instead of taking ballet classes, I played basketball. It wasn't until I met Rosalie in seventh grade that I started acting more like the girl I was born to be. She eventually did get me into dance, but hip-hop, not ballet. We've been like family since then, and she'll probably end up part of my family since she's been dating my twin brother since eighth grade.

"You actually look like a girl, Bella. Embrace it," she said while rolling her eyes and walking out of the bathroom. "Come on, Emmett is waiting for us in the car and you know as well as I do that he's bitching and moaning that he hasn't eaten yet."

"Well my darling brother needs to learn to not eat everything in sight. A little starvation never hurt anyone," I said and she laughed.

"Let's go," she said and grabbed her bag. I grabbed my black hoodie off of the back of my chair and followed her out. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going as I put it on and I bumped right into someone and fell right on my butt.

"Ouch," I moaned in pain as I tried to get up. The person I collided with offered their hand to me and I took it. "Thanks, I'm so sorry."

"Its okay," the person said. I looked up for the first time to actually view the person I hit and was shocked to find Edward Cullen standing over me. Edward is the schools "it" boy. Captain of every team he plays for while maintaining his straight A's, plus he's gorgeous so he can have any girl he wants. Sounds like perfection, right? The only downside to all of this is he knows he's God's gift on Earth so he's a smug bastard twenty four-seven. "I'm used to girls falling over themselves once they see me."

"Right Cullen, that was my plan, and then once I got on my knees I could suck you off, but since you're walking out of Vichoria's room I guess she did that for you already. Too bad," I said and sighed as I stood up fully. Victoria, otherwise known has Vichoria, is well known among the male portion of our graduating class, I think even a few girls have been with her.

"I'm always up for more, but next time I'll be sure to come to your room first," he smirked.

"I'll wait up for you tonight since I heard Victoria is going to work, unless you want to find her on the corners or something. I heard she works 82nd and Meyers Avenue, I'm sure she'll give you a discount," I said and winked as I walked past him. Rose was waiting by the elevator for me, smirking and clearly in earshot of what happened so I didn't have to tell her every detail like I normally have to do. "Don't say a word."

"So am I staying over Emmett's tonight so you and Cullen can have some alone time?" she asked, unable to keep the shit-eating grin from forming on her face.

"No, I actually wanted you to stay. Maybe we can have a threesome or something."

"See, now that's where you take a joke too far there, Isabella."

"Who said I was joking?" I said with a straight face. When she turned to me with a shocked expression, I couldn't keep the laughter in.

"You're a sick person, you know that?"

"So I've been told, but you love me anyway."

"Yeah, yeah," she said and linked arms with me. "So, Alice is completely clueless about my cousin coming in this weekend. She has been talking non-stop about him since they hooked up over break."

"Oh I miss Alice. She's convinced they're meant to be," I said and rolled my eyes. "I think true love is a load of bullshit."

"Well I'm extremely satisfied with your brother so I can't say a thing," she said and I shuddered. It was one thing talking about your best friend and your brother's sex life, but to actually hear it in progress, that will scar you for life.

"We all know how satisfied you are, Rosalie," I said and gagged a bit. She smirked at me and walked to Emmett's Hummer so she could sit in front. I took my time getting over there just to piss him off.

"Any day now, Isabella Marie," Emmett huffed angrily as I passed the driver's side of the car. I smiled at him sweetly and finally got in the car. "Because I'm not starving or anything."

"Relax yourself, brother dearest, you're not going to die if you don't have a full meal every five minutes," I told him.

"Anorexic people can."

"Sweetie, you are far from anorexic," Rose said as she patted his cheek. He pulled out of his parking spot and started driving to the restaurant.

"I was trying to make a point," he said and sighed. "Anyway, what's the plan for tonight?"

"Bella's going to be up waiting for Edward tonight," Rose said smugly and I growled at her. Emmett turned around with wide eyes.

"What?! No, not happening there little sister," he said.

"What? Little sister? You came out three minutes before me!"

"The operative word is before, hence I'm older."

"Hence my ass," I mumbled. "Whatever, that still doesn't give you a right to tell me what to do."

"Cullen maybe be my best friend, but he's a dick. Plus, it would make things weird. End of story."

"Right, play the best friend card like a girl, Em. That'll really stop me," I said and rolled my eyes, but he was right. How could I have forgotten that they were best friends? Edward was _always_ around freshman year when I used to spend all my time hanging out with Emmett. I wouldn't want to do anything to their friendship; not like anything would ever happen, but still, it's the principle of the fact. "I'm not doing anything with Edward, Emmett, so relax."

"But then why," he trailed off, obviously confused.

"Rose just likes to bust your balls," I said and glared at her.

"She's right, nothings happening between the two of them. They just had a little encounter in the hallway on the way here and you know how sexual tension and frustration is always the best recipe for great sarcastic remarks."

"Right," Emmett said and nodded in agreement. "I sense that between the two of them."

"What the hell? Just not even a minute ago you said that nothing can happen between me and him because it would make things awkward for the two of you."

"Just because nothing can happen doesn't mean nothing will," he said mysteriously and I stared at him.

"Did that even make sense in your head?" Rose asked.

"Nope, but it sounded really cool!" he exclaimed with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"You are the definition of an asshole," I said. To ignore him the rest of the car ride, I put my iPod in my ears and took out my phone to text Renesmee, my best friend since I was in kindergarten. Her mom was a full-out hippie during the sixties, so I'm guessing whatever she smoked back then affected her name picking skills. Renesmee is too much of a mouthful though, so we call her Nessie.

'_Save me, Ness.'_

'_Sorry, dear pal, I'm a bit _pre-occupied _at the moment ;-)'_ she texted back and I mentally cringed. Why is everyone getting some except me? The car finally stopped and we all got out.

"What's with you?" Rose asked.

"Oh nothing, just pondering how my life would be as a nun," I said and sighed.

"Come on Sister Isabella, I'm starving!" Emmett yelled and I rolled my eyes as he made a beeline for the door so he could finally eat.

"I can't with him anymore," I said and shook my head.

"Ignore him, Bella. Listen, you out of all people know that you don't need a guy to make you happy with your life," Rose said as she stepped in front of me so I would stop walking.

"That is true, but that's not helping with the apparent frustration I have going on. Plus, everyone has someone, I'm like the ultimate fifth wheel!"

"Just because you don't have a boyfriend, doesn't mean you can't get someone to scratch that itch, if you get what I'm saying," she said.

"I don't have an itch?" I said confused and she sighed heavily.

"Friends with benefits, Isabella!"

"Oh right, knew that."

"No you didn't, but it's okay. I'm sure there's someone in mind," she said and walked away from me and into the restaurant. I stood out in the parking lot, considering what Rosalie had just said to me. She was right, I don't need a guy to make me happy, but that doesn't mean I don't want one. Sure, I'm the most cynical person when it comes to love, but that's beside the point. Alice fell hard for a guy she met once and instantly had sex with him, bragging about the connection she felt. Rose and my brother have been together for years and their relationship has only gotten stronger. Hell, even Nessie found someone she could be with, so why couldn't I? Suddenly, a name popped into my head and I took out my phone.

"_I thought you'd never call."_

"I have a proposition for you, interested?"

"_Depends on what it is."_

"Meet me tonight and we'll discuss."

"_So I'm guessing you really were serious about what you said earlier."_

"Jackass," I said and hung up on him.

* * *

After we ate, Emmett dropped me off back at my dorm since Rose was staying by his tonight. I walked in, took off the skirt and grabbed my favorite pair of basketball shorts that I stole from Emmett years ago. I tied my hair up in a messy bun, letting my side bangs fall out, and put my glasses on. _This_ was the Bella I was most comfortable being, not the made-up one who wears skirts and high heels. I curled up in the corner of my couch and watched cartoons until my phone buzzed.

'_Wanna open the door?'_ I read the text and rolled my eyes. I walked up to the door and saw him standing smugly outside with his arms folded across his chest and a smirk plastered on his face.

"Come in, jackass."

"Let's just get to the point, Bella. As much as I like our usual banter, it's late and I want to get back to my room."

"Well, if you're in so much of a rush, maybe I shouldn't even bother," I said lightly and shrugged.

"Oh no, I want to hear this proposition of yours. So come on, out with it," he said as he plopped down on my bed. I eyed him carefully and made my way over toward him.

"So, I was thinking since you obviously want me," I said and smirked at him. "And since I'm apparently so frustrated that your moron of a best friend, also known as my twin brother, even notices it, that maybe we could help each other out."

"Elaborate more on this idea of yours."

"Well," I said slowly as I walked over to him and straddled his lap. "We could have a friends with benefits thing going on."

"But we hate each other," he said as his hands went to my hips and he started massaging them.

"Okay, enemies with benefits then, whatever you want to call it."

"What's the catch," he asked suspiciously as his hands stopped moving.

"There are rules. One, no jealously; if I want to hook up with someone at a party I can without you stopping me and vice versa. That's where rule two, no commitment, comes into play. Rule three, strictly hook-ups. You don't need to take me on dates or anything of the sort. Rule four, outside communication isn't required. We don't need to act like we like each other at all because that personally might be a difficult thing for me to do. Finally, rule five, no one can know. Agree to the terms?"

"Why can't anyone know? Not that I want people knowing, but it's a strange term," he asked as he started rubbing his hands up and down my sides. I felt a strange tingly sensation in the pit of my stomach, but I ignored it.

"My brother is your best friend. If he found out what was going on between us, you'd be killed. I wouldn't want you to die because of me."

"Aw, Swan actually cares about someone other than herself, shocking."

"You think I care about you? No shot, I just don't want the reason you died to be because of me. Imagine what people would say?"

"Okay, I agree with your terms, but I have a few terms of my own."

"Really now, and these terms would be?"

"Well, it's really only one," he said and leaned closer to me. "We have to kiss before anything. I can't be enemies with benefits with a girl I never kissed."

"But we've kissed before," I said and tilted my head to the side. "Don't you remember?" _I know I do …_

"Oh I remember, but that was freshman year and too short for me. How about we try it again?"

"Alright," I said and leaned in closer to him, he closed whatever space was between us with his lips. Kissing Edward was amazing, just like the first time. He tasted like mint and chocolate. I wound my fingers into his hair as his hands that were originally on my hips went to my lower back and pushed me closer to him. I ended up pushing him back on my bed so that I was lying on top of him, until he rolled us over. I don't know how long we were kissing, but I felt my lungs burning in need of air, so I broke away first. He lifted his head and we both took in much needed oxygen. Once our breathing got back to normal, he looked down and me and smiled his signature crooked smile.

"Think you can handle all of this," he asked cockily and I rolled my eyes.

"I have once before, if you didn't forget about that too," I shot back as I pushed him off of me and to the door. "Well, that's enough for tonight. Goodbye Edward."

"Try not to dream about me," he said. I slammed the door in his face and then leaned against it to sit down. _Why am I putting myself through this again?_

_

* * *

_

**How was it? You have NO idea how nervous I am about writing this story because 1.) I haven't written a decent story in the longest time, & 2.) most of the stories I've been starting haven't even gotten past the second chapter. It's depressing, really. With school and everything going on, I haven't had time to really do much, especially read. Most of the time I get my creativity going from reading books & I have not had any time to do that, but now since school & regents are over and done with - I'm a reading machine (: I just finished Pretty Little Liars by Sara Shepard & OMG .. AMAZING! I have to buy the other books because its a series.**

**Anyway, back to this story. I'm hoping that I update regularly but I can't promise anything. Once I get back into the flow of writing hopefully I can come up with some type of schedule. If I have parts of the next chapter written as I get reviews, I'll send a preview, but I can't promise them every time.**

**So, REVIEW please (: Really, they're what keep me wanting to write & I most of the time ALWAYS reply to them when I have time. I really want to thank everyone who reviewed on the prologue. Thirteen reviewers for such a little thing is really good. With the previews, the longer the review, the longer the preview ;D**


	3. Chapter 2: Fuck Off, Cullen

**A second chapter is ACTUALLY being posted!

* * *

**

_"It's going to work out," I said to him, but he gave me a hard look and turned away._

_"No, it won't. We need to stop what we're doing," he said. I opened my mouth to say something, but he put his finger over my lips to silence me. He left a lingering kiss on my forehead before squeezing my hand and walking away._

I bolted up from my bed, breathing heavily. I've been having the same terrible dream since that night. I looked over at my alarm clock and saw it was only four in the morning. I groaned and flopped back onto my bed, fully aware of the fact that I wasn't going to bed anytime soon. I stared at the ceiling for who knows how long, just thinking about nonsense. I heard my phone buzzing on my end table, so I rolled over and grabbed it.

_'Having fun with Eddie?' _I read Rose's text and I rolled my eyes.

_'Oh a blast, he's about to go down on me. I'm still up for that threesome though.' _I smirked as I hit the send button. Not even two minutes later my phone started to ring.

"_Once again, too far. Seriously though, is he there or not?_"

"Rose, why would Cullen of all people be in my bed room at four in the morning? Come on, now."

"_He passed out asleep after a fun time with Isabella Swan?_"

"That's hilarious, Rose – a real knee-slapper," I said and rolled my eyes.

"_I thought it was funny. If you're not waiting to go for another round with Cullen, why are you awake?_"

"Nightmare," was all I had to say for her to understand.

"_Still? I thought they stopped_."

"They did for a while, but they came back and now I can't get back to sleep. Anyway, I'm going to finish my morality essay for Fryer's class. The dumb bitch is making it an oral report. I'll let you get back to whatever you and my brother were doing; and before you say anything, no I don't want to be inform so save your breath."

"_We were done anyway, so chill. Love you, Bells._"

"Love you too," I told her and hung up. I sighed and made my way over to my desk, which was already cluttered with homework. One week into senior year and my teachers have already bombarded everyone with homework. I picked up the paper that I started my essay on and brought it over to my bed. I looked at the topic the essay had to be about and I laughed out loud. _How do you feel about friend with benefits? _Obviously I was okay with friends with benefits or else I wouldn't have agreed to it, let alone think up the idea. _Do you think hook-ups are better than relationships? _Relationships required commitment, which I wasn't into. I figured these are all such easy questions, until I saw the last one. _How do you feel about sex before marriage? _Tough question. I sighed and put the essay to the side, not knowing how to answer the question. I glanced over at the clock and saw I only wasted about twenty minutes. I reached for my phone and saw I had an unread text message.

_'I hear you can't sleep_' the text read.

_'Are you stalking me, Edward?'_

_'Don't flatter yourself. Your brother called me like he always does after he fucks Rose to make sure I wasn't in your room.'_

_'Right, do you have to be so vulgar?' _I rolled my eyes as I saw his name flash on my screen. "Really Edward? That's just disgusting."

"_It's not my problem your brother and your best friend can't keep their hands off of each other for more than three minutes._"

"Do you really find it necessary to inform me that they do what they do? It's bad enough I heard it one night; I don't need to hear about it from you, too. Plus, this is considered outside communication. Why are you calling me?"

"_That's a stupid rule and you know it, Swan._"

"Yeah, I guess," I said and sighed heavily. "You agreed to them!"

"_That's beside the point. It's not as if we don't talk ever, you're just not my favorite person._"

"The feeling's mutual. Fine, we'll change it to something else. How about no sleeping over after?"

"_Get it in, get it done?_"

"I can always count on you to be a huge perv about it, but yes."

"_Reasonable._"

"Glad you think so. I'm going to bed."

"_Thanks for the information._"

"Fuck off, Cullen," I told him and hung up. I lay down on my bed and snuggled with my pillows. _One rule already broken, this isn't a good start._

_

* * *

_

"Bella!" I heard my pixie-like friend sing my name. I groaned and covered my head with my comforter. I knew it was an obscene hour in the morning since she never woke up later than eight.

"Bella left, come back at twelve," I moaned as I felt the covers pulled from me. "Come on! I got barely any sleep last night, let me sleep!"

"We have school silly," she said and shook her head at me. "Honestly, I'd think you'd get some sleep last night, what were you doing?"

"Nothing Alice," I said and got out of bed. The only people I told about my nightmares were Rose, Nessie, and my brother. Even though Alice is one of my best friends, I never felt comfortable telling her about the dreams. I met Alice my freshman year here since we had almost all of our classes together. We bonded over our hatred for Lauren Mallory, who just so happened to be Alice's roommate for about a week until she got transferred to another room. No one really knows what happened and Alice prefers not to talk about it.

I got dressed quickly and grabbed the box of Oreos that were lying on the counter of my little kitchen area in my room. Charlie decided to use whatever money he received from Renee to put towards single rooms for Emmett and me. 'The two of us didn't need the distractions of a roommate,' he told us when we asked. I just shrugged and went along with it, grateful for the fact that I would have as much privacy as I wanted.

"Oreos? Really, Bella, that's so healthy," Alice reprimanded me as I bit the cookie.

"They're yummy, leave me alone," I said with a full mouth and she rolled her eyes. We walked out of my room as my phone buzzed because of a text. _'Are we on for tonight? Tell me to fuck off if we are.'_ I read the text at least twice and still didn't understand why I couldn't give him a simple text. As I was looking down at it, someone bumped into me.

"Watch where you're going, Swan," I heard him say and a light bulb went off in my head. _That smart bastard._

"Fuck off, Cullen," I told him and turned away.

"Why do you put up with him?" Alice asked as we walked to class.

"I don't. Did you not just hear me?"

"I'd tell Emmett if I was you," she said and I gave her a look. "What? It's what I would do."

"Ali, you grew up an only child in a sheltered life while I grew up with Emmett, two completely different lifestyles. When someone bothers you, you don't run away and tell someone else to handle your problems."

"I know that, but this has been going on for so long."

"It's my source of entertainment," I told her and shrugged it off. Another reason why Alice doesn't know about the nightmares: she wouldn't understand them since she's lived the picture perfect life. Both of her parents are loaded up the ass and still have large quantities of love for each other. Maybe that's why she is a firm believer of true love and thinks Jasper is the one for her, who knows?

"Did you do your morality essay yet?"

"No, I tried this morning when I woke up but I gave up."

"You didn't write an essay this morning. You barely made it to the bathroom without falling on the floor and sleeping."

"I woke up in the middle of the night around four and didn't go back to sleep until five-thirty. Why do you think I'm so exhausted?"

"Oh that would make sense. What'd you have a bad dream?"

"Something like that," I muttered.

"When I have a bad dream I just focus on the positives in my life and I fall right back asleep. Maybe you should try that."

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind," I told her and rolled my eyes. We walked to class in mostly silence the rest of the way. As much as I love Alice, her optimism really can get on a person's nerves after they only got about two hours of sleep. The two of us had class together, along with Rose. I saw her sitting by the window alone and on her phone. I sat down in the desk next to her and Alice went to the seat in front.

"What's wrong?" she asked. I tilted my head toward Alice and her lips formed an 'o'. "Didn't sleep well last night?"

"Terribly, actually. I don't understand it, you can have sex with Emmett all night and still look fantastic in the morning, but I wake up in the middle of the night and can't go back to sleep until an hour later and look like shit."

"Genetics," she stated and I glared at her. "You don't look like shit, but you haven't slept right in the longest time. Normally a person becomes accustom to the amount of hours they sleep, but you're not normal so apparently that doesn't work for you."

"Thanks Rose," I said and rolled my eyes. "So what are we doing tonight?"

"Dinner with everyone. What else do we do, Bella?"

"I'm going to be obese if we keep eating."

"Is Jasper coming in?" Alice asked excitedly. "I don't want to end up like a fifth wheel."

"Maybe, I don't know yet. Plus, you wouldn't be a fifth wheel anyway, it's not like Bella and Edward date; she hates him."

"Exactly, I'd probably end up ignoring him the entire night anyway."

"No, the two of you are going to end up arguing like you do every other time we all go out together. I don't understand why Emmett just doesn't put a stop to it though. I'm sure if he told Edward to stop, he would," Alice said and pushed her short, black hair behind her ears.

"Because I don't run to my brother to solve my problems. I told you this before," I told her and huffed in annoyance.

"Exactly, plus it provides entertainment for the rest of the table. Emmett gets a kick out of their arguments, especially when things get physical," Rose said.

"Remember that one night at the movie theaters when I slapped Edward across the face and he smacked my ass, and when I asked him why he did that," I said.

"He said because he can't actually hit a girl so smacking your ass would do," Rose finished and the two of us were hysterical laughing.

"I don't get why it's so funny," Alice said and the two of us gave her a look. The bell rang, indicating that class began, and Alice turned around in her seat to face the front. Rose and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes, knowing exactly what the other was thinking.

* * *

"I am _starving_," Emmett said as he slammed his tray down on the table we were all sitting at.

"Emmett, hungry? No," Edward said.

"Yeah!" Emmett all but screamed. "I haven't eaten since third period."

"Oh how did you survive fourth period? You poor thing you," I said and picked up a fry off of Edward's tray.

"Fat ass, go eat your own food," Edward said and moved his food out of reach.

"I didn't get food, smart ass."

"Then get something, dumbass."

"Listen, jackass," I started to say but got cut off.

"Assholes! Shut the hell up," Nessie said as she sat down next to me. "Bells, if you're so damn hungry take my fries."

"Did I ever tell you that you're my favorite, Ness?"

"Yes, but it's nice to be reminded every once in a while."

"If you keep buying me food, I'll make sure you know it every day of your life."

"As fantastic as that sounds, I'd go broke because you eat as much as your brother. No wonder why your kitchen was always empty growing up; the both of you are garbage disposals," she said and popped a chip into her mouth.

"I resent that, I am not a garbage disposal," I said defensively.

"No, you're right. She's more like a gavone," Jacob said and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Tongues belong in either your own mouth or someone else's," Edward said and I glared.

"Sure as hell won't be yours," I sneered and stuff more fries in my mouth. He smirked at me, placed his hand on my upper thigh and squeezed it, causing me to jump. I smacked him upside the head and turned back towards the rest of the table. "So what exactly are we doing tonight?"

"Dinner, of course, since Emmett can't go five minutes without eating a full meal," Jake said. "Then, I don't know. We could do anything."

"There's always the movies. We could go see whatever's out," Alice suggested.

"I don't want to spend money though. We're already spending a lot at dinner, a movie is just overkill. We could go back to someone's room to watch something we already have," Rose said and everyone agreed. "Okay, so how about this. The girls pick where we're going to eat and the guys pick the movie because I know if we let Emmett pick where we're gonna eat, we're going to end up in Olive Garden again. As much as I love their food, if I eat another breadstick I'm going to vomit."

"You don't have to eat the breadsticks, they have other food there," Emmett said and everyone threw food at him. "Alright fine! But no complaints about the choice of movie, deal?"

"Deal," we all said.

We the rest of the lunch was surprisingly peaceful. Edward and I were civil toward one another for some strange reason. The bell rang and everyone started leaving the cafeteria.

"Bella, we have bio, let's go," Edward said impatiently.

"Relax yourself, Cullen, I'm coming," I said and got up from my chair.

"Oh really, you're coming?" he said and smirked.

"Haha, the sexual innuendos are always a riot."

"They're clever."

"Right, because that hasn't been used by everyone old enough to know what it means to come."

"Well isn't someone a bitch this lovely day. Were you too worked up after you got off the phone with me that you couldn't sleep the rest of the night?"

"Eat me, Edward," I spat.

"Anytime," he said and winked before he walked into the classroom. I huffed and followed him to our lab table. _Of course_ Mr. Banner partners Edward and me up for the entire year. He tries to make student-to-student relationships better, but Edward and I can't agree on shit. We have daily arguments in class.

Lauren Mallory walked into class and gave the scariest smile I've ever seen in my life to Edward. She might have thought it was sexy and seductive, but it reminded me of that scary grimace murders always gave their victims in scary movies. I glanced over at Edward, who was suddenly busy doing homework. I started laughing out loud at his actions and got looks from the entire class.

"What's so funny, Swan?" he whispered.

"You. You're afraid of Mallory over there. I could beat the crap out of her blindfolded with both hands tied," I said once my breathing went back to normal.

"You don't know what she did to me," he said and shuddered.

"Aw, you wanna talk about it, princess?"

"She bit my dick!" he half-whispered, half-yelled. I tried so hard not to laugh that tears were streaming down my face, but the serious look on his face was my breaking point.

"She what?" I screamed in between hysterics.

"You heard what I said, and I don't find it all that funny. It hurt like a mother."

"I'm sorry, but that is the funniest thing I ever heard," I said and tried to calm myself down. "I think I remember Emmett mentioning that happening to one of his friends, but I didn't know it was you."

"Yeah, and I'd rather not talk about it. It starts to throb in pain when someone mentions what happened."

"Poor baby, do you want mommy to rub it for you?" I purred in his ear as my hand traveled up his thigh. I felt his leg tremble and I giggled. "Men are too easy to get turned on. Promise any type of contact with their prized possession and they stand at attention for you."

"As if girls are any better," Edward said, and then moved closed to me to whisper in my ear. "Just whisper to them how hard they're going to come later tonight and they leak like a broken faucet."

"Not true," I said shakily, which caused Edward to chuckle. I shoved him away and focused my attention to the front of the room, where Mr. Banner was writing notes about evolution since he knew no one was paying attention. I started copying the notes down when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around and saw Mike Newton standing behind me. He's been practically in love with me since freshman year when I felt bad that he wasn't talking to anyone so I took it upon myself to make him feel not as lonely. Worst. Mistake. Of. My. Life. He followed me around like loyal golden retriever for the rest of freshman year, all of sophomore year, and half of junior because that was the one time I felt that Emmett needed to intervene.

"Hey Bella," he said nervously.

"Oh hi Mike. What's up?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you'd go to the party Tanya was throwing."

"Isn't that in two weeks?"

"Yeah, but I figured I'd ask you before anyone else did," he said and I saw his eyes flicker quickly to Edward back to me. "So, what do you say?"

"I don't know, I was kind of planning on just going single and my with friends."

"Just think about it, we could have a lot of fun," he said and winked before he walked away. I stared blankly at the area he was just standing in before I shook my head and turned back around, only to find Edward snickering.

"It's not funny, Fuck-ward," I told him. "He's been stalking my life for years now!"

"Newton? He's a bastard, but he's harmless. The furthest he's ever gone with a girl is attempt to finger her, but he couldn't figure out how to."

"Alright, thanks for the update," I said and gave him a disgusted look. "That still doesn't mean he's not a huge creeper who obviously wants to get in my pants because he's obsessed with me."

"The only way he could get into your pants is if he can figure out how to open them, which he also had problems with. The kid is a huge spaz."

"Thanks for the reassurance," I said sarcastically.

"That's why I'm here," he said and grinned widely.

* * *

"I'm so full," Nessie said as she walked into Edward's room with Jake. She plopped down on his couch and pulled Jake down too so she could cuddle into his side. "What movie are we watching?"

"Oh it's a surprise," Emmett said mysteriously and grabbed Rose around the waist to pull her closer to him. Jasper had made it down to see everyone, so the two of them walked in hand-in-hand and sat in Edward's arm chair together. I almost threw up at the sight of them. Then, Edward and I walked in as the final "couple", arguing as usual.

"Was it really necessary to tell the waiter what size bra I wear?" I asked him.

"It got you a free dinner, didn't it? Plus, you got his number. I did you a favor, Swan. You're welcome," he said and lay down on his bed.

"You expect me to thank you for having a sixteen year old waiter stare at my chest the entire time, fat chance," I said and sat on the floor.

"He looked like a good fuck, Bells, I was doing you a favor," he said and lifted me by my arms to bring me on the bed with him.

"I don't need you to do me any favors, and what the hell are you doing?"

"I know the movie Emmett brought and you're not going to want to sit on the floor during it."

"Why, what is it?"

"The movie you cried during when we went to see it in theaters and held on to me so tight I thought you we were going to need the Jaws of Life to get you off," he said and I looked at him, expecting to see him smirking, but he wasn't.

"You mean?" I asked and trailed off as he nodded. "I'm going to call it a night." I went to make a run for the door, but Emmett blocked me and threw me back onto the bed.

"Oh no, darling sister. Everyone agreed to no complaints about this movie, so you have to stay."

"Emmett, come on! This is just cruel. You know this movie scared the shit out of me for months," I argued, on the verge of tears.

"I chose it, no complaints," he told me as he put the scariest movie ever into the DVD player – _Dead Silence._ I wrapped my arms around my knees and hid my head so I didn't have to watch the movie. I felt someone wrap their arm around me and I screamed. "Bella shut up! The movie didn't even start yet you big baby."

"Fuck you, Emmett. Just wait," I said menacingly. I realized it was Edward who pulled me closer. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Just relax," he said. "I feel bad."

"You feel bad for me?"

"I am capable of that," he said. "You're genuinely scared of this movie and Emmett's just doing this because he can. Just cover your eyes and I'll tell you when it's over."

"Thanks," I said and moved closer to him so I could hide my face into his chest. He smelled like Fierce cologne from Abercrombie and Fitch, the best cologne ever known to man. I started to relax as he rubbed my back soothingly, and soon enough I dozed off.

_"You can't leave me here like this," I said as tears streamed down my face. He turned around to face me and sighed._

_"This is how it has to end. I'm sorry," _

I sat up from Edward's bed and felt the tears rolling down my face again. I looked at the screen and saw the girl about to get her tongue cut out, so I screamed and buried my face into Edward's chest. He ran his hands through my hair to try to calm me down, but it wasn't working.

"Bella, are you okay?" I heard Rose asked and I shook my head. "What is it?" I lifted my head and she saw my tear-stained cheeks. "Again?" I nodded my head. "This isn't good."

"You're telling me," I mumbled and put my head back to Edward's chest. He held me tighter and I sighed. I felt _safe_, which was weird because I haven't felt that way in a long time. What was even weirder was that I felt like that in the arms of a kid I couldn't say two words to without starting an argument. I stopped thinking, and breathing, when I felt Edward's hand skim my thigh. "Edward," I hissed.

"Yes," he answered innocently.

"Not now," I said through clenched teeth. "Wait until they leave."

"How are we going to manage that?" he whispered.

"I'll pretend to be asleep, you tell them you'll bring me back to my room when I wake up."

"Alright, I'll let you know when the movie ends," he said and I nodded. He went back to playing with my hair and I started to relax again.

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry her to her room?" Emmett asked.

"No, it's fine. She'll probably bitch at you the entire way there," he said and Emmett agreed. I felt people kiss my forehead and I heard the door shut. "They're gone."

"I hate Emmett," I said as I moved off of Edward.

"True, but it gave you an excuse to stay here longer," he said. He rolled on top of me and started to pepper my neck with kisses.

"Edward," I said breathlessly in his ear. I felt him smirk against my collar and his hands moved down to my jeans. "You sure you can figure out how to open them?"

"Yeah, I can also figure out how to do what Newton couldn't," he said and smirked as he pulled my pants down.

"I would hope so," I said and pulled him down to kiss me.

* * *

Two moments of bliss for me and one for him later, we were lying on his bed talking.

"So before, why'd you sit up crying? I know it wasn't from the movie," he asked.

"It's a long story. I don't really want to get into it right now," I said and avoided his gaze. He said okay and moved on to the next topic. That was one of the few things I liked about Edward, his ability to take someone's answer and know there's more to it but not press for it, and of course is magic fingers. "I should go."

"It's two in the morning. Why don't you just stay?"

"No sleepovers. Remember?" I told him and he rolled his eyes.

"Rules are meant to be broken," he whispered and kissed me.

"Not these rules. Goodnight," I said and kissed his cheek.

"Night Swan," he said. "Don't think about me too much."

"Fuck off, Cullen," I said and shut the door. I made my way back to my room unnoticed by anyone and laid down on my bed, willing myself to have a peaceful, nightmare-less sleep.

* * *

**I'm so proud of myself. I wrote & finished a second chapter & it's like almost 5,000 words long (4,671 to be exact). So, how was this chapter? Bella doesn't have any romantic feels toward Edward yet, and the same with him, so don't think I'm going to rush through this story; at least I'm going to try not to. PRAY for this story, please. (REVIEWS are still & always will be counted as prayers. :])**

**So, it took me a while to write this chapter & I'm posting it at 2:18 in the morning instead of sleeping like normal people do at this time. This is how much I love you guys. I'd rather finish up a chapter instead of sleeping. & I even read through it to look for any mistakes. They're probably a bunch a missed, but hey - shit happens.**

**ANYWAY. PLEASE REVIEW! You have no idea how happy it makes me when I get an inbox filled with review alerts. & if you can save my story as a favorite or put it under alert, at least leave a review. Reviews mean previews to the next chapter (: I'm not ashamed to bribe for reviews. **

**(PSSSSST! Normally the longer reviews get more previews. Just keep that in mind when you decide not to review. ;])**


	4. Chapter 3: Run, Bella, Run

**Not as long as the last chapter & might have some typos, but it's so late & I'm too tired to check through it. They won't be that bad though, I did spell check.**

**

* * *

**

I woke up to the smell of coffee and a chocolate frosted doughnut being waved in front of my face.

"Who has broken into my room and brought me amazing food. Is this real life?" I mumbled into my pillow.

"I come bearing apology food. I feel bad about making you watch that when I fully knew you hate it," Emmett said. I knew I should let him sweat it out a bit, but I felt bad since he looked genuinely guilty and he _did_ buy me food.

"It's fine," I said and grabbed the coffee. "I'm used to you being an ass."

"I felt bad once you started crying, but Rose told me it wasn't because of the movie. The nightmares are coming back?" he asked as he sat on the edge of my bed and I nodded. "They went away for a while though, right?"

"Yeah, and I don't know why they're coming back," I said and sighed as I took the doughnut from him. "My favorite."

"Yeah, I know. I half-expected you still in Edward's room so I went there first, but he gave me a look and asked why the hell I thought you were in there."

"That's the last place you look for me, Em," I said and ate the doughnut.

"I figured that," he said. "I made him sound like a jackass the other day, I'm sorry for that too."

"He is a jackass, though. Why are you apologizing for that?"

"Well, the way you two were last night, I thought you liked him."

"That's insane, Em," I said and laughed. "Me and Cullen? No shot."

"Things change," he said and got off of the bed. "I need to get to class. Anyway, I am sorry about the movie."

"Don't worry about it, Em. Thanks for the food," I said and he kissed me on forehead before leaving. Even though my brother and I argue all the time, we still always felt bad after we did something just to be a pain. I grabbed my phone from my nightstand and texted Nessie. '_What are you doing after school?'_

_'Absolutely nothing. Want to chill?'_

_'Fantastic. Call me when you get out, I'm going back to sleep.'_

_'You're skipping today?'_

_'I'm giving myself a three-day weekend. Now, shh, Bella sleeping.'_

_

* * *

_

"What's going on with you and Cullen," Nessie asked as we sat down in Starbucks.

"Absolutely nothing. What the hell makes you think there's something going on between the two of us?"

"You were quite comfortable together last night, laying in his arms on his bed," she said and waggled her eyebrows suggestively. I laughed and threw the wooden stirrer I was chewing on at her.

"Pervert," I said and she grinned. "But seriously, nothing is going on between me and him. He just knew I was terrified of that movie."

"Oh ok, I was just wondering. So I heard you had the nightmares twice yesterday. What's going on, Bella?"

"Ness, I can't even tell you because I have no idea. They've been going away lately, too. I mean, the occasional nightmare once a week but nothing big. I don't understand why I even have nightmares over what happened anyway."

"You were emotionally hurt and you never fully dealt and coped with it, so your subconscious is doing that for you. I mean you've only really talked about it to me and Rose, and Emmett you just told since he's your brother. Still, you barely vented about what happened."

"I just can't bare my soul to people and lay everything out. It's hard for me to talk about my feelings; it's even hard doing this right now, and don't take it offensively because it's not that I don't trust you, or Rose, or Em, because I would trust the three of you with my life, its me," I told her, feeling hot tears form in my eyes.

"No, Bella, I know that. We've been best friends forever, practically. I know that it takes you a while to open up and it'll take someone special to crack you. I know when you're ready you'll come to me, even if I'm the last person," she said, her eyes glassy too.

"We look like such jerks right now, Ness," I said and giggled as tears rolled down my cheeks. "We're crying."

"Thank you Captain Obvious," she said and hiccupped. "Shit happens. Now, what's the plan for tonight?"

"Why don't we have a girls night? You, me, Rose, and Alice."

"Oh Alice," she said and shook her head. "What are we going to do with that girl? She's lived such a sheltered life, it's disgusting."

"Let's drop her off downtown with nothing but money for pay phones and see how she holds up," I said, completely kidding, but from the look on Nessie's face, she didn't think it was a terrible idea. "Renesmee, no. We can't do that to her, she won't survive."

"Yeah I guess," she said and sighed. "It was a good thought, though. Maybe one day we'll do that, but we really need to pop that bubble she lives in some how."

"We will, some day."

Nessie and I parted ways once we left Starbucks, she had to go research something in the library and I had to get started on the homework I didn't do yet since I didn't want to do it this weekend. I walked into my dorm and saw Edward flirting with one of the juniors. I rolled my eyes and smirked as I thought of something.

"Cullen!" I screamed and he turned to face me, along with the girl. "How's the medication working for you? I heard crabs are hard to get rid of." I watched the color drain out of his face, only to be replaced by an angry glare, and the girl gave him a look and walked away.

"Swan, you are dead," he said and ran after me. I looked everywhere for a possible escape, but I only found the stairs. I ran up them as fast as I could, but I heard Edward gaining on me. _What the hell was I thinking? He's the fastest kid in our grade and his legs are a lot longer than mine. He can probably get up the entire staircase with one step._ I pushed myself harder until I reached the door leading to the hallway. I yanked it open and sprinted to my room, but of course I didn't have my keys out. I pulled them out and started to panic as I tried to unlock the door since I saw Edward coming right at me. I had just gotten the door open when Edward tackled me into the room and onto the floor. The door had been kicked shut by one of us.

"Now, Edward, let's be reasonable," I said as I crawled backwards away from him as he locked my door.

"I was just about to get that girl's number when you deemed it necessary to scream out that I have crabs, which I do not," he said as he advanced toward me.

"I'm sure there are plenty of girls willing to get a souvenir from their exciting night with _the_ Edward Cullen," I said and smirked, which probably wasn't the smartest of ideas. He lunged at me and I instinctively moved out of the way, so he only hit the floor. I climbed on top of my bed and stood on it as I watched him get up. "Have a nice fall?"

"Fantastic," he growled. "You're going to get me that girl's number so I can go out with her tonight."

"Right, and what makes you think I'm going to do that?"

"Do you not recall that night in Miami when we all went down together? You probably don't since you were extremely trashed. Let's see, you danced on tables, gave lap dances to most of the guys, even some girls, and then you threw up all over the place," he said and I cringed. "Emmett took a video and pictures that night. He thought he should throw them away, but I said no let's keep them, so I have them somewhere. We wouldn't want those pictures all around school, now would we?"

"You evil son of a bitch," I said and jumped on him. He fell back hard onto the floor with me on top of him. "You show any of that to anyone and I will chop off your dick so you don't have to worry about getting crabs."

"Then you'll go find that girl and tell her you were lying because you get insanely jealous when you see me talking to other girls, and then get her number."

"No fucking way I'm saying that," I said. He shrugged and went to get up, but I pushed him back down, knowing he really would get those pictures out from wherever they are. "Fine! I'll get you her number."

"I knew we'd come to an understanding," he said and rolled me over so he was hovering over me.

"Jackass," I mumbled right before I leaned up and kissed him. He cupped my cheek with his hand as he deepened the kiss. I moaned into his mouth and hitched my leg over his hip. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his hands started rubbing up and down my sides. He was about to reach for the button of my jeans when there was a knock. We sighed and broke apart from each other. I made myself look presentable and not like I just had a heavy make-out session with the kid I despise before I answered the door. I opened the door and found the junior Edward was with before on the other side. "Can I help you?"

"I just wanted to know if you knew where Edward was. I forgot to give him my number since the whole crabs thing you decided to announce freaked me out. Didn't anyone ever tell you doing things like that is rude and disrespectful?" she said and gave me an attitude. I heard Edward snickered behind the door so I glared at him so he'd shut up.

"Yeah so I've heard," I said and rolled my eyes. "He's right here." I moved out of the way so Edward could talk to the girl. She looked in a daze once he smiled at her and ran his hand through his hair. I almost threw up, but I wasn't sure if he had a camera since he likes to save pictures of me vomiting apparently.

"Sorry about that," he told her. "My classmate over here is just extremely jealous. She hates it when I talk to other girls."

"Oh that is bullshit, Cullen, and you know it," I said and to him and looked at the girl. "I hate his guts and I just like to annoy him. It's kind of a pastime for me. Now if you two would like to undress each other with your eyes some place other than my doorway, that'd be fantastic."

"Anything for you," he said and left with a smirk. I slammed the door and walked over to my couch to watch TV. My phone started buzzing on the table, so I picked it up and saw I had a text message.

_'She hates you.' _ I rolled my eyes at his text and responded.

_'Really, I would have never guessed it. Have fun infesting the female population with Cullen crabs.'_

_'Just wait, Isabella.'_

_'I'm waiting, Edward.'_

_

* * *

_

"Wow we're actually spending time together without the boys," Alice said as she sat on Rose's couch. Rose, Alice, Nessie, and I were in Rose's room, eating Chinese take-out food and sitting on her couches.

"You sound like we never ditch the boys. We do that all the time," Nessie said.

"Still, it's fun like this. What are all of them up to anyway?"

"Emmett is studying for once in his life," Rose said. "Jasper is at his parents house."

"Jake is passed out asleep. He's a bit tired out from the afternoon we had," she said and winked.

"Disgusting, Renesmee, disgusting," I said. "Edward's on a date with a junior who I told he had crabs."

"Oh I heard about that," Rose said. "I heard Edward was pissed and stormed off. What exactly happened though?"

"I saw him flirting with her, so I figured, 'why not just scream out he has crabs in front of everyone.' He might have chased me into my room, but it was worth it," I said with a satisfied grin on my face. _Oh was it worth it …_

"That's pure evil, Bella," Nessie said and gave me a high-five.

"Does he really have crabs?" Alice asked, horror laced in her voice. The three of us gave her a look and burst out laughing.

"No, I just wanted to bust his balls a bit. He ended up getting a date with the girl anyway, so my plan failed."

"That's a terrible thing to do," she reprimanded me and took a bite of her sesame chicken.

"I'm going to hell anyway, so I might as well have fun and enjoy myself."

"Much worse things have been done, Alice, much worse," Nessie said and Rose agreed.

"You screamed out he had an STD in front of everyone while he doesn't. How does it get any worse than that?" she asked.

"Eighth grade, this kid Tyler Crowley was constantly up my ass because he "ran over my bike. He felt really bad and wanted to make up for it, so I figured he'd just pay for a new one. Instead, he followed me around everywhere I went. I even found him waiting outside the bathroom for me. It was irritating."

"What did you do?"

"I followed him home one day, took pictures of him playing with his Cabbage Patch doll collection, blew them up, and posted them all over the school. He didn't bother me once after that."

"That's terrible," Alice said and I just shrugged.

"In fifth grade, this girl Heidi was annoying the shit out of me. People got us confused all the time since we both had long blonde hair. I once shoved this kid into the closets and locked him in there until the end of the day since no one realized he was missing. The next morning, he was in the principal's office and when he asked who did it, the kid said Heidi did it since he only saw blonde hair and he knew she hated him. Heidi got suspended for a week," Rose said and laughed.

"In kindergarten, Emmett was pissing me off to the point that I wanted to cry. He got up from his chair and I dumped a bunch of feathers on it. When he went to walk back, I squirted glue all on his ass so when he sat down the feathers would stick. He realized it eventually, and once he did I threw a block at him. Proudest moment of my life," Nessie said and sighed.

"The three of you were evil children," Alice said.

"Oh come on, Alice. You never did anything bad as a kid?" I asked.

"I cheated on my TACHS test. My cousin somehow got a copy of it, so I studied that the night before and I knew all the answers," she said nonchalantly. We all stared at her, shocked since we never expected that.

"Really?" Nessie asked.

"No, are you kidding? I'd shit my parents if I ever did that. The worst I ever did was curse out my principal in seventh grade. She told me that I couldn't accessorize my uniform, so I told her off. It's not my fault that the plaid they picked was horrendous."

"Thank God we had black and grey plaid skirts," I said and Rose and Nessie agreed.

"Aren't you mad Edward's out on a date with some other girl?" Alice asked, changing the subject.

"No, why would I be?"

"Well, you two were pretty cozy together last night, so I assumed something was going on."

"Nothing is going on between me and Cullen!" I screamed. "Everyone has been asking me. Why would I do anything with him? I hate him. He felt _bad_ for me last night.

"Alright, I was just wondering," Alice said and shrugged.

"So, what about you and Jasper," Nessie asked, and Alice grinned widely and started talking about how fantastic he was. I rolled my eyes and stabbed my chicken with my fork.

"Nessie's just humoring Alice so she doesn't bother you," Rose said and I nodded. "We all know there's nothing going on between you and Edward, so don't let it bother you."

"I know, it's just really annoying."

"Don't stress it. Like I said, we all know nothings going on, and you know, so that's all that matters."

"Exactly," I said. _Right, nothing is going on between Edward and me, except the fact we've hooked up twice already.

* * *

_

**It was going to be longer, but then when I started typing the next part I realized it worked better for the next chapter so I took it out. How is this story doing so far? Anyone think it'll be a hit or a complete epic fail? I'm really trying with this story, I need to make some sort of a comeback after the terrible stories I've written lately.**

**I really want to thank everyone who's been reviewing. 50 reviews already on a two chapter story is really good - please keep them coming. I'd also like to thank iloveLION. She helps me with everything & has been helping me with my stories since I started on fanfiction. **

**So, please review. I'm still giving previews of the next chapter to reviewers. They can be one worded reviews for all I care & you'll still get a preview, I promise. (:**


	5. Chapter 4: Signs of Jealously? Nah

**You people should love me. I wrote five pages of this chapter, making it an ELEVEN page chapter, instead of sleeping. I should be the best author in the entire world.**

**

* * *

**

The next morning I woke up in Rose's bed since we all slept over. Nessie was sprawled out on the couch, Alice was curled up in the arm chair, and Rose was on the other side of the bed. I got out of the bed slowly so I wouldn't wake her up, grabbed my phone and money, and walked out of the room to buy coffee. I saw I had three missed calls from Edward. I rolled my eyes and called him back.

"Three calls in a row? Really, Edward?"

"_I was bored last night. She didn't really capture my attention,_" he said.

"What did you expect out of her? I even knew she was incapable of talking about anything but what happened last night on _Secret Life_."

"_Apparently Jack and Grace had sex_," he said, causing me to burst out laughing. "_What?_"

"You're such an idiot. Did you honestly expect a real conversation with her though? I figured she looked like a good fuck, so that's why you went out with her."

"_I got a hand-job, nothing spectacular. Anyway, where are you?_"

"Standing in Rose's hallway, about to go buy coffee. I slept over in her room with Alice and Nessie. All day yesterday I was being asked if we had a thing because you decided to be nice last night during the movie."

"_Sorry, I'll be a dick to you today to make up for it._"

"Fantastic. Alright, I'm hanging up," I told him. I walked into the stairwell and saw Jake walking down the stairs. "Jake!" I screamed and saw him looking all around to see who was calling his name. "Up here asswipe!"

"Oh it's you, Bella," he said and smiled. "Where are you going this early on a Saturday morning?"

"I could ask you the same thing," I said. "I'm going to get coffee since I can't function without it."

"I'm going to wake up the girls. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward paid me twenty bucks each to wake you guys up."

"You're a dead man, Jake," I said and laughed. "Here's an extra ten to mess with Alice before waking her up. Make sure you wake her up last and that Nessie and Rose don't scream and wake her up. At least be nice to Rose and your girlfriend."

"Will do," he said and grinned before running up the stairs. I laughed and walked out of the building. It was surprisingly nice out for September. The sun was out and beating down, but a cool wind made it bearable. On the way to Starbucks, I ran into Tanya.

"Tanya, hey," I said. She turned around and smiled at me.

"Hey Bella, what's up? Isn't it early for you to be up?" she asked. We shared a room for one week when my dorm wasn't ready yet, and within that one week she knew that if I was woken up before twelve, I was not the person you wanted to be around.

"I slept over Rose's last night so my sleep hours are extremely off."

"I hate that," she said and I nodded. "So, I told you about my party right?"

"Yeah, of course. We talked about it math, remember?"

"Right, it's early for me, too. Anyway, I finally got a location. It's at my parent's house. It's like a twenty-minute drive without traffic. They're away for that weekend, so I figured while they're away, I'll play."

"It's going to be so much fun, I can't wait," I said.

"Good, I'm glad. I heard Mike asked you to go with him the other day in Bio."

"Oh God," I groaned. "He's such a creeper."

"I know, it's disturbing, but the party is open so he's going to end up showing up. If he bothers you, just let me know, and I'll have my brother and his friends throw him out."

"Will do," I said and smiled. We parted ways when I reached Starbucks. I walked in and waited on line to order. I noticed the girl Edward went on a date with last night sitting in the corner with one of her friends.

"And then she screamed out he had crabs. I was like, what the hell is wrong with this girl? That's, like, social suicide if you say that about Edward," she told her friend.

"You're totally right, Nicole," her friend said. _So the desperate junior's name is Nicole_. "She's probably in love with him and got upset when she saw him talking to you because she probably felt threatened."

"Oh my God, you're probably so right, Michelle," Nicole said. "Even Eddie said that when I went to go find him and I found him in her room, but then he said she was just kidding and that they've been friends for a long time and that they always joke around like that. I didn't think it was funny though! Like, I almost didn't give him my number!"

I stopped listening in on their conversation because I was next to order and I felt myself getting dumber. _Yeah, I feel threatened by a junior, especially her. I'd feel more threatened by a fly. _

"Hi, what can I get you today?" the cashier asked.

"Two tall coffee frappucinos, both with whipped cream. A tall mocha frappucino, also with whipped cream, and a grande green tea, hot. Oh, and can I have four chocolate chip cookies warmed up and two rice crispy treats."

"Is that all?" he asked and I nodded. "$25.67"

"I spend more money in this place," I said as I handed over the money. He smiled at me and gave me my change. I walked over to the corner to wait for my drinks and food to be ready. I started to become bored and I knew that Rose, Nessie, and Alice were probably pissed off, so I decided to text Edward.

'_I saw your junior in here before. You're right, she does hate me.'_

_'Told you. When am I ever wrong?'_

_'Shut it, dipshit.'_

_'Nah, I'd rather not. How'd you like getting woken up by Jake?'_

_'I didn't. I got up before he got there, remember I called you?'_

_'Asshole owes me my twenty back.'_

_'Don't be a dick, Eddie. Alright, my stuff is done, I'm ignoring you again'_

_

* * *

_

"I come with coffee and food," I said as I walked into Rose's room. The three of them glared at me as I walked in and started to advance toward me.

"You knew, didn't you," Rose seethed.

"Knew about what?" I asked innocently.

"My fucking boyfriend woke all of us up!" Nessie screamed. "Although, he did wake us up nicer than he woke up Alice." I looked over at the chair and saw Alice sitting in it, completely still and dripping wet.

"What did he do to her?"

"Filled a bowl with ice water and dumped it on her," Rose said and I tried not to laugh. "I guess he did wake us up nicely."

"I only found out about it afterward, since I saw him walking up the stairs when I was going to get coffee."

"So you did know," Nessie said and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, but I was up anyway so you can't blame it on me, especially since I bought you a rice crispy treat from Starbucks," I said and pulled out the big chunk of marshmallow-y goodness, as Emmett would put it whenever he gets one.

"Oh you are my idol," she said and grabbed it from me.

"I can die happy now," I said sarcastically as I placed the rest of the stuff on the coffee table. Alice got up from the chair and grabbed the green tea out of the cup holder.

"You're boyfriend is a beast," Alice said through her teeth to Nessie.

"So I've heard," Nessie said and shrugged. "I've been woken up much worse. We're lucky it wasn't Emmett in here."

"That is true," I said as I bit into the cookie. "Although the other day he did wake me up with Dunkin Donuts."

"Emmett is smart enough not to come in here and wake us up, trust me," Rose said.

"Good point."

"Jasper would never do that to me, he's so sweet," Alice said and I tried not to laugh.

"I'd hate to burst your bubble, princess, but Jasper paid Jake twenty bucks to do this, along with Edward and Emmett. Jake just made an easy sixty dollars."

"He's taking me out to dinner with that money," Nessie said and grinned. Alice looked in shock when I told her Jasper was involved.

"As long as Emmett wasn't directly involved, it doesn't matter to me," Rose said and shrugged.

"Jasper paid Jake to do this to me?" Alice said, her eyes wide and her bottom lip trembling.

"Actually, no. I gave him an extra ten to torture you a bit," I mumbled. Her eyes flashed with anger as she screamed and stormed out of Rose's room. I looked at Rose and Nessie, who looked shocked. "What? I didn't think he was going to pour ice water on her."

"She's so pissed, this is hilarious," Rose said and sat down. "What do you think she'll do to get back at us?"

"What are you talking about 'us'? Bella is number one on her shit list right now, with Jake and probably Jasper in a close second," Nessie said.

"She can't hold anything against her precious Jazzy-poo," I said and rolled my eyes. "She's so madly in love with him, it's sickening. She barely knows him."

"She believes in true love, unlike cynics like yourself," Rose said.

"Yeah well, shit happens," I grumbled.

"You need to move past that, sweetie. It's not doing you any good, and it's why you keep having nightmares," Nessie told me.

"I'm over that prick, I am."

"Yeah, you're over him, but you're not over what happened."

"Ness, that doesn't even make sense!"

"Yeah it does. She's saying that you're over the person who did that to you, but you're not over what happened," Rose explained.

"I'm dealing with it the best I can. It's hard, though, I'm not going to lie."

"It's supposed to be," Nessie said and grabbed my hand. "That's why you have us."

"Thanks guys," I said and smiled. We moved off of the topic of my failed attempt at love and onto better things, like how we were going to get back at the boys.

"There's nothing we can do that's going to actually have an effect on that and not make them crack up in our faces," Nessie said.

"No, there has to be something, there's always something," I said as I paced back and forth.

"Who exactly are we attacking? All four of them?" Rose asked and I nodded. "Alright, so we'll do individual pranks and then one huge one on all of them."

"We need to hit them where it hurts," Alice said. "Let's think, what are their prized possessions?"

"If it was possible to date and have sex with a car, Edward would be the first one to do that," I said. "Then again, they're all obsessed with their cars, so we can hit them hard if we destroy them."

"So we hit the cars, how?" Nessie asked.

"Are we doing different things to each of them?"

"Sure why not? We can't destroy the cars though, just make a huge mess," I said and everyone agreed. "Let's start with Edward's precious Volvo."

"We'll need shoe polish, confetti and lots of packing peanuts," Alice said. "We'll write on his car with shoe polish on the inside and outside so when he goes to wash it off and it's still there, he won't know why. We'll put confetti in the AC vents so when he turns it on, confetti comes out, and we'll fill the car with packing peanuts."

"How are we going to get the key?" Rose asked.

"Someone gets it off of his key ring, make a mold of it in clay and get it filled," Alice said.

"I'll do it," I said. "Emmett's Hummer is next."

"Subtle is best when dealing with Emmett," Rose said.

"Clear nail polish over the locks and take the battery out of the remote. Oh, and we can rewire the horn so when he hits the break, the horn blows."

"Won't that make the break not work at all?"

"No, it still works. When he goes to blow the horn though, it'll start playing Barbie Girl."

"Genius," Nessie said. "What can we do about Jake?"

"We'll freeze cans of shaving cream and wait for a warm day to come around and put them in his car. The heat will make the cans expand and shaving cream will get all over the interior. It's a bitch to get out, but I have a cousin who owns a car dealership that has its own cleaning company that can get it out for him."

"Alice, where do you come up with all of this stuff?" I asked in amazement. She just gave us three fantastic revenge pranks in a matter of fifteen minutes.

"Eight grade, all my friends were juniors and seniors in high school. These assholes from another school started to bother them, so my friends retaliated and wrecked their cars. They did a lot more damage though, like sugar in the gas tank, emptying the oil out of the engine, put flour that expands when it gets wet all over the car and then dumping syrup on the windows and windshield so when it dripped on the paint it got ruined. It was terrible," Alice said.

"And you said you've never done anything evil or terrible," I said and shook my head. "You're just as bad as us."

"I never did any of this though."

"But you know about it and have experienced it, and that's all that counts. Welcome to the club," Nessie said and gave Alice a high-five.

"Let's give them a few days, let them think they're in the clear," Rose said.

"Yeah, but let's cockblock them tonight at the club," I said as I put my phone down. "Emmett just told me we were going to that new club, Midnight."

"Good idea," Nessie said and grinned. "We might as well start getting ready."

"Let's all go shower and meet in my room when we're done," Alice said and we all agreed and left.

* * *

I walked out of my bathroom, wrapped only in a towel, and screamed when I found Edward sitting on my couch looking through one of the books on the table.

"You're a screamer, I'll have to remember that," he said and winked.

"What the fuck are you doing in my room, Cullen?" I asked, holding my hand against my chest as I tried to get my heart rate back at a normal pace.

"I figured I'd stop by, say hi, have a nice cup of tea," he said as he walked closer to me. "Maybe hook-up before we all go to Midnight, and then we come back here and go at it again."

"Yeah, get the fuck out of here," I said. "You're not getting anything right now, buddy."

"So later?" he asked as he kissed my neck.

"Depends on my mood. Now leave, I need to get dressed."

"You can do that with me here, I don't mind," he said and smirked.

"Fuck you."

"When and where?"

"Only in your dreams, pretty boy," I said as I pushed him out the door.

"All the time," he said as I slammed the door. I walked to my closet to pull out my dark skinny jeans, black halter-top that was flow-y at the bottom, and grey suede heels. I knew that if I didn't get dressed now while I was alone, I was going to be forced into some slutty dress that was too short, too tight, and guarantees me pulling a Britney. I figured they'd do my hair and make-up at Rose's, so I threw my hair up in a bun and grabbed my purse.

"Damn," I heard someone say from behind me and whistle. I jumped and turned around, only to find Seth, one of Jake's friends, standing there. "Since when do you put heels on by yourself?"

"Funny Seth," I said as I locked my door. "Everyone's going to that new club, Midnight, and I'm going to get forced to wear them, so I might as well wear ones that I actually like."

"Good logic. I was going to go with Katrina, but she doesn't feel good so I'm just going to her room to hang out until she feels better."

"Aw Seth, you're such a good boyfriend," I said. "Wait, is she your girlfriend?"

"No, I wish though. She's my best friend," he said and smiled sheepishly.

"Seth! You're so freaking adorable," I told him. "I always knew you were my favorite."

"Thanks Bells, you're my favorite too," he said and put his arm around my shoulder. He walked me down the hall to the elevator and waited with me until it came. "Have fun tonight. Don't let there be a Miami part two!"

"I'm taking back what I said about you being my favorite," I told him and he laughed.

I walked to Rose's room and let myself in, finding Nessie lying on Rose's bed in black shorts and a bra, reading a magazine. Alice wasn't there yet and I heard the water running in the bathroom.

"Am I seriously the only one ready?" I asked as I sat down on the couch.

"So it appears," Nessie said without looking up. "Did you hear that Megan Fox and Zac Efron went on a date? Imagine the children they would have."

"She's so hot it's unfair. I heard that, but I also heard she was dating Shia LaBeouf. Now those children would be gorgeous. I like Zac and Vanessa a lot better anyway."

"Yeah, because you're a High School Musical fanatic."

"That may be true," I told her and she laughed. "I can't help it if I find those songs so damn catchy."

"They are pretty catchy," Rose said as she walked out of the bathroom. "Cute outfit, Bella. Did you dress yourself?"

"Don't act so shocked."

"I'm proud, I've done a good job with you," she said as she walked back into the bathroom to change into the clothes she grabbed.

"She acts like I can't dress myself when we go out," I scoffed.

"Well, there was that one time we were going out to dinner with everyone and you showed up in basketball shorts and a sweatshirt," Nessie said.

"Okay, but that was with people who've seen in me worse."

"What about your surprise party two years ago? You showed up in yoga pants and a sports bra."

"Alice refused to let me put a shirt on! That was out of my control," I defended myself.

"No Ness, here's an even better one. Her first real date in freshman year she wore jeans and a hoodie to a really nice restaurant while her date was wearing a button down shirt and dress pants," Rose said as she emerged from the bathroom dressed, wear a black pleated skirt, blue v-neck long sleeved shirt, and silver flats. "That was terrible."

"That really was," I agreed. "I was actually embarrassed. I felt like I looked like a mess."

"It happens, to you more than others, but it happens," Nessie said as she put on the red and black plaid shirt that was lying on the bed.

"Shut it, Ness."

"It's true!"

"What's true?" Alice asked as she walked into Rose's room. She was wearing a hot pink strapless long shirt that ended mid-thigh and black leggings.

"That whenever Bella actually dresses herself nicely to go places, it's a shocker since that's a rare occurrence."

"That is true," Alice said and I scowled at her. "Listen, buddy, you paid Jake to pour ice water on me, you're not one of my favorite people in the morning."

"If it wasn't for lover boy, I wouldn't have even run into Jake," I said and smirked.

"I refuse to believe Jasper was apart of that," she said and huffed.

"Oh no, he was. I made Jake give me the money he got and there was seventy bucks," Nessie said and Alice screamed loudly. "Because my hearing wasn't important or anything."

"Let's just finish getting ready before anyone gets hurt," Rose said and pushed me into the bathroom. "I'll help you get ready because Alice might burn you with the straightening iron or poke your eye out with eyeliner."

"I owe you," I said and she nodded. She made me sit on the toilet as she started working on my make-up. I just closed my eyes and tried not to twitch, like I usually do.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the four of us were ready and walking out of the dorms to meet the guys at the club. We all decided beforehand to take separate cars. Alice and Nessie took Alice's Porsche, Edward and Jasper were in Edward's Volvo, and Jake and Emmett took Jake's car since I took the keys to Emmett's Hummer which Rose and me drove.

"Are you excited?" Rose asked as we drove to the club.

"Super excited!" I said sarcastically, so she smacked my arm. "Hey! No violence while I'm driving."

"You're going to have fun. Just find a cute guy and hook-up with him."

"Obviously," I told her. The rest of the car ride we talked about nonsense and sang along to some songs on the radio. I pulled up to the club and let the valet park the car. We were the last ones to get there, so everyone was waiting for us.

"Finally," Edward muttered and I glared at him. "You took so damn long. My grandmother could have gotten here faster than you."

"Well I'm sorry I took so long, it's just I can't tell the difference between the gas pedal and break sometimes because I'm just a stupid slut," I said with wide, innocent eyes as I twirled my hair around my finger.

"You're such a bitch," he said and walked into the club.

"Yeah, that too!" I called out after him.

"And so it begins," Emmett muttered. I smacked him in the chest and walked into the club. The music was blaring from the speakers and lights were flashing everywhere, I thought I was going to become deaf and blind within minutes. We made our way to the VIP area and gave the boys our drink orders so they could get them.

"This place is amazing," Alice said.

"Thank God we have amazing fake ids," Nessie said and I agreed. "I would feel like such an ass if we got declined."

"Oh me too," I said. "The music here is good, too. That last club we went to only played techno. That stuff makes me twitch."

"Only you, Bella," Rose said and laughed. The boys came back with our drinks and immediately Rose and Alice pulled Emmett and Jasper out to the dance floor. Nessie, Jake, Edward, and I stayed at the table.

"Jasper dancing is the funniest thing I've ever witnessed," I said.

"What do you mean?"

"When Alice met him, we were at a party during break. They started dancing, oh my, the kid has no sense of rhythm whatsoever."

"That's so sad," Nessie said.

"Sad? That's funny," Jake said and she slapped him.

"Emmett's a funny dancer too, but when he's dancing with Rose he knows not to look like an ass because then she will look like an ass and that's never good."

"That's true," Nessie said. "I want to dance, let's go Jake."

"I've never seen you dance, Bella," Edward said as Nessie and Jake left, leaving him and me alone.

"Oh well, shit happens I guess. What would you like me to do about that?" I asked as I took a sip of my drink.

He came closer to me and whispered in my ear, "Dance with me." I shivered and pushed him away.

"Oh no, they already think something's going on between us. I'm going to dance," I said and got up. I've never danced with him before, but I've seen him and he's amazing. I walked past the bar and heard someone whistle at me. I turned around to see who did it and saw an adorable guy with brown hair sitting at the bar. I smiled at him as he started walking toward me. The closer he got, I noticed he had green eyes.

"Hey, I'm Aiden," he said and took my hand to place a kiss on it.

"Bella," I said and smiled.

"You want to dance?"

"Sure," I said. He grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor. I looked up at the table and saw Edward talking to some girl with long, blonde hair. He looked down and started staring right back at Aiden and me. I thought I noticed his hands ball up into fist, but I must have imagined it since him and the blonde made their way down to dance.

* * *

**EPOV:**

I walked down to the dance floor with the blonde, Maggie, who had come up to me once Bella left. I saw Bella with that guy and for some reason I wanted to punch him, but I just shook that off and grabbed the blonde's hand. We walked down and went toward Bella and that guy, so they were in eyesight but not next to them. I held Maggie's hips as she swayed to the music, but I wasn't really focused. I watched Bella and whoever she was with dance instead. She was facing him and had her arms wrapped around his neck. He must have said something funny because she threw her head back in laughter, laughing her amazing laugh. She leaned her head closer to him as he lowered his and their lips connected. I looked away because I felt the need to pull her away, but I knew that was ridiculous. The song ended and Maggie wanted to dance again, but I pecked her lips and walked away, passing Bella and up the stairs back to the table. Apparently I wasn't the only one who was interested in who Bella was with.

"Who the hell is that guy?" Emmett asked angrily, slamming his fists on the table.

"Some guys she must of met here," Rose said.

"Oh no," Emmett said as he got up from his seat. "My sister is not dancing with some pervert she met here. I'd rather her dancing with Edward."

"Gee thanks, Em," I said.

"You know what I mean."

"Will you leave her alone?" Rose hissed. "She's actually enjoying herself and not bitching or complaining!"

"Fine, but she's not leaving with him. I don't care if I have to drag her out kicking and screaming," Emmett said as he sat down, pouting. I picked up a shot from the table and took it.

"I agree," I said.

"Since when do you care?" Jasper asked. "From what I heard, you and Bella hate each other?"

"We do," I said shortly. I wasn't in the mood to explain Bella and mine's relationship, or whatever you'd like to call it, to him. "That doesn't mean I want her to end up getting possibly raped."

"Way to think big, Eddie," Nessie said as she took a shot. "Look here she comes now with him."

"Hey guys," Bella said, holding the guys hand. "This is Aiden. I saw all of you watching me like a hawk so I figured I'd introduce everyone to him."

"Hi," we all mumbled. He stood there and gave us a tight smile, looking everywhere but at us.

"Let's sit," Bella said and pulled him down. She picked up a shot and took it. "Let's play never have I."

"We're going to need a lot more tequila," Emmett mumbled and walked up to the bar to get another bottle. I sat next to Bella, who was making out with her boy-toy.

"So Aiden," Rose said as she cleared her throat to get his attention. "How old are you?"

"Twenty," he answered.

"Oh so you're in college, I'm sure Bella didn't tell you she's only a senior in high school," I said and smirked. Bella looked at me with angry eyes and punched my leg.

"No she didn't mention it," Aiden said. He didn't seemed fazed by that fact at all. Emmett came back with the bottle of tequila and filled up the shot glasses.

"I'll start," he said. "Never have I ever picked up a bar-fly." Jasper, Aiden, and I took the shot, but Bella didn't. "Sister dearest, pretty boy over here is considered a bar-fly." Bella flipped him off and took the shot.

"Never have I ever went skinny dipping," Jake said. Bella, Rose, Alice, Nessie, and Emmett took the shot.

"I don't even want to know when you went skinny dipping, darling brother," Bella said. "Never have I ever lost to a girl in basketball." I took the shot.

"Bitch," I said. "Never have I ever gave someone a hand-job during class."

"One time," she said and took the shot. Rose and Alice took the shot too.

"Never have I ever masturbated," Alice said. All the guys took the shot.

"That was cruel," Jake said.

* * *

**BPOV:**

We continued playing until no one could think of anything else. I was tipsy, but not too bad since I could hold my liquor. Alice was gone, along with Nessie. Emmett was downing the beers he had gotten, Jake was trying to keep Nessie from falling out of her seat, and Jasper was watching Alice try to spin the coins that were in front of her. Rose and Edward were just sitting there watching everyone act like assholes. I turned toward Aiden and asked if he wanted to go back down there.

"Sure baby," he slurred and I mentally cringed, knowing I would have to leave him down there if he didn't sober up within the next five minutes. I looked at Edward and gave him the look that said I needed saving. He nodded and walked to the balcony, which gave you a fantastic view of the dance floor.

I walked down there with Aiden and we started dancing, but he got too grabby. His hands were locked onto my body, and inching dangerously close to my vagina. I grabbed his hands and pulled him off of me.

"Alright, thanks Aiden," I said and went to walk away, but he grabbed my hand.

"Where are you going? I thought we could leave here and go back to my place, maybe fuck a couple times," he said and grinned. I pulled my hand out of his grasp and walked away from him and up to Edward and everyone.

"You alright?" he asked as I stood next to him. He knew he couldn't wrap his arm around me, or anything like that without there being questions asked.

"Yeah," I said and shrugged. I walked to the table and sat next to Rose. "I'm going to dance with Edward to keep the guys away."

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked.

"I don't want any questions tomorrow about why I was with him," I said. She nodded and said oh. I took another shot of tequila that was just sitting on the table and walked back to Edward. "Let's go."

"Where?" he asked.

"Down there. It's your lucky day, you get to dance with me," I said. He grabbed my hand and led me down to the dance floor. We made our way to the middle of the crowd to hide from out friends. I turned around so my back was to his chest and he grabbed my hips guiding me to the rhythm. He really was an amazing dancer. The way his moved was like, words can't even describe. He wasn't spastic like a lot of the guys I have danced with in the past. I lifted my arm around placed my hand on the back of his neck. He turned me so I was facing him and placed his knee in between my legs, putting pressure on my center. I moaned lightly and pulled his head down to kiss him. We kissed for a few minutes until we ran out of air. I looked up at where everyone was sitting, and no one was watching us.

"Let's go to my room tonight," I whispered in his ear and he smiled as he nodded. Edward and I walked back to the tables and found Alice and Nessie sleeping on Jasper and Jake, and a very bored Rose and Emmett.

"Time to go?" I asked.

"Time to go," Emmett said. It was about one in the morning. The girls were driving back with their boyfriends, leaving me in the car with Edward, which made things a lot easier. He sped back to school, we ran out of his car, into the dorm, and into my room.

"Eager are we?" I asked as he slammed and locked the door shut. He walked toward me, picked me up, and started kissing me.

"Maybe," he said and laid me down on the bed. He unbuttoned my jeans and inched them down my legs. I started unbuttoning his shirt as I kissed him.

"Edward," I whispered against his lips as I pushed the shirt off of his shoulders.

"Mm," he said.

"I'm not having sex with you tonight."

"I know," he said as his fingers brushed against my legs, leaving a tingling trail.

"Just making sure."

* * *

"Where are you going?" I asked sleepily as he was getting out of bed. It was now four-thirty in the morning.

"Back to my room. Remember, no sleeping over. Go back to sleep," he said and kissed my forehead, but I grabbed his arm which prevented him from moving.

"Don't go, stay," I said and yawned.

"Are you sure?" he asked and I nodded. He shrugged and got back into bed. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I snuggled closer to him. "Goodnight Bella."

"Night Edward," I mumbled and fell right back to sleep. _Another rule broken, oh well._

_

* * *

_

**I just finished this chapter at 3:33 in the morning, & I felt bad for the long wait for it, so I'm posting it now. There shouldn't be too many mistakes, I hope not. If there are, whatever, you should know what I mean. **

**Yes, Edward did feel a bit jealous back at the club, but he didn't truly acknowledge it or know exactly that he felt jealous so things haven't made a drastic change. I'm still hinting at Bella's nightmares and past, which you will find out about. I'm not just writing it so it sounds good, there is an actual back story to it, I just don't know when I'll tell you about it. **

**I'm really happy with the reviews this story has been getting, but I'd really absolutely ADORE a lot more. So, if anyone can get their friends or anything to read this & review, I'd appreciate it. I have no shame in begging for reviews & I do always give out previews & responses. It just takes some time for me to respond because I want to send out a good preview, so I wait until I have something to send. So don't think that I don't respond because I do, to every single reviewer. One worded reviews even get previews, so all you have to do is press that button below & even type a smiley face & you'll get a review - I promise.**

** Thanks everyone, please please please REVIEW (:**


	6. Chapter 5: Underwear

**I'm so sorry for how long it took for me to update. Just read the AN at the end & it'll explain why. OH! BTW: I have a poll up so vote please(:**

**

* * *

**

I woke up the next morning and attempted to roll out of bed, but I was pulled back by something. Well, more like someone. I turned around and saw Edward lying behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist. I sighed and rolled over closer to him and snuggled up into his chest. _If I'm breaking this rule, I might as well enjoy it. _I tried to go back to sleep, but I heard someone knocking on my door.

"Bella, are you awake?" Rosalie said from the other side of the door. I bolted upright and started to panic.

"Edward, wake up," I hissed.

"Five more minutes, mom," he said sleepily and rolled over. I smacked his chest hard and he moaned in pain. "Alright, alright, I'm up."

"Be quiet!" I whispered. "Rosalie is right outside."

"What?"

"Bella, I know you're awake," she said. Edward looked at me with panic-filled eyes and I nodded.

"The reason I'm in your room is?"

"You came in here to bitch at me for something. We're going to get dressed, I'm going to unlock the door, and we are going to start arguing," I said. He nodded and jumped out of bed and started putting on his clothes. I threw him his shirt, which I had on, and changed into a pair of pajama shorts and a tank. I even put my sleep mask on my head for added effect.

"What the hell is that?" Edward asked as he turned to me.

"Perfect," I whispered and unlocked the door. "What the hell is what?"

"That thing on your head," Edward said.

"Bella! Open the damn door," Rose screamed.

"It's unlocked, Rose!" I screamed back and heard the doorknob turn. "It happens to be a sleep mask, moron."

"What the hell is the point of it?"

"To make it darker?"

"That's why you turn the lights off at night," Edward replied in a smart-ass tone.

"Edward, why are you here so early in the morning?" Rose asked.

"Bella left these in my car last night," he said as he waved a pair of my underwear that he must have just picked up around.

"Cullen!" I screamed and went to grab my underwear, but he pulled them out of my reach. "Where the hell did you get those?"

"I just said they were in my car," he said with a huge smirk.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, get out!" I screamed. He laughed as he pocketed my underwear and walked out of my room. I slammed the door shut and screamed in frustration.

"So what happened in his car that you're not telling me, Bells," Rose asked as she sat on my bed.

"He came by to give me back my iPod that fell out of my bag. He must have picked up my underwear somewhere in here just to piss me off," I said and huffed.

"Boy, Edward sure does like getting under your skin, now doesn't he," Rose said with a knowing smirk.

"What are you getting at there, Hale?"

"Why am I necessarily getting at something, Swan? All I'm saying is that he seems to enjoy to torment you, a little too much."

"It's his form of entertainment, and if I can just make one person's day a little bit brighter, why should I deny them that?" I said sarcastically and she punched my arm.

"Good point, our lives would get a lot more boring if the two of you stopped bitching about each other every minute of the day. So, have you looked at Fryer's morality essay?"

"I've glanced at it," I said and shrugged. "I don't think I can comfortably answer the questions though."

"Sweetie, I'm telling you this as your best friend: he was scum. Don't think about what happened for another minute. I know it's hard to move on when you were heart broken, but you don't need him. You have all of us and Nessie and I have been trying to get you to talk about what happened, but you won't let us in. We don't even know what happened that made you hate the idea any type of commitment or love or anything."

"I know," I said as I sat down on my couch and looked at my hands that were folded in my lap. "I just _can't_ talk about it. I just don't have the strength, and I know that sounds ridiculously dramatic but it's true. I can't gather up the courage to bring it up because it hurts. You know how hard it is for me to talk about my feelings."

"I know," she said and came next to me. "I don't want you to think that your forced to tell me what happened, I just think it'll make you feel a lot better if you let it all out instead of keeping it bottled up inside."

"I guess, I just can't talk about what happened now," I said and she nodded.

"So, your boy-toy from last night ran into Emmett and me when we were leaving," Rose said and I cringed. "He wanted us to give this to you." She handed me a folded up paper that had his number written on it, as well as a condom attached to it.

"A condom?" I asked out loud and Rose burst out laughing. "What a creep!""Too bad, he was cute. He could have been good for you."

"The attractive ones are always creeps, the good ones are always gay, and the hot, good guys are taken," I said and sighed.

"I can think of a guy who meets that criteria and is single," Rose said.

"Really, who?"

"A certain guy who now owns a pair of your underwear."

"Me and Cullen? That's funny. We'd end up murdering each other."

"No, nothing would change except the fact that you two can make-out whenever you want and he can start paying for you crap," Rose said. "Ok, I'll see you later because I have to finish up homework I saved until last minute."

"Yeah me too," I said. She kissed my cheek and left.

I started thinking about what she said about Edward. Things didn't have to change between us; everything would stay exactly the same how they are now, except we wouldn't have to sneak behind our friends' backs. I just couldn't see Edward and I in a committed relationship because we both have commitment issues.

"Homework will get my mind off of this," I said to myself and pulled out my Calculus homework. I took one look at it, slammed the book shut, and took out my phone. '_Underwear stealer, care to help me with my Calc homework?'_

'_As much as I'd enjoy doing your math homework while you do something less productive, I'm busy.' _he replied. Busy?

'_Busy doing what?'_

'_Stuff.'_

'_Alright, way to be vague about it buddy, but whatever. I actually wanted to talk about something.'_

'_I'm with someone right now. Can we talk later?' _

'_Um, just forget it, I figured out the answer on my own.'_ I threw my phone across the room and heard it hit the wall, hard, but I didn't care. I wasn't getting attached to Edward, was I? _No, this is Rosalie's fault_. Breaking the rules I set up for a reason isn't helping too much either. I can't let myself go through the pain again. This is why Edward and I couldn't be together; he can't stay with one girl for longer than one time. I mean, I know we aren't committed to each other; it's one of the rules, but still.

* * *

I had just finished my homework when my phone started ringing. I was shocked since I was sure it was broken after crashing against the wall. I walked over to pick it up and saw I had two text messages. One was from Tanya, the other from Edward.

'_Party update: moved to this weekend since parent's vacation got moved up.' _I smiled since the party was sooner now and I now had something to do this weekend. I went to the next text and sighed. _'Still need help?'_

'_No, I finished.' _Just as I sent the text, he called me. "Yes?"

"You definitely need help. You suck at math," he said.

"I resent that, I do not suck at math. I finished it all by myself without your help, thank you very much."

"You want to hang out?"

"I'd rather not. Besides, aren't you _with_ someone?"

"I had to help a freshman with her algebra homework. It wasn't really working out to well since she actually knew what she was doing, but just wanted to see if I'd hook up with her."

"Did you?" I asked, not knowing if I wanted to hear the answer or not.

"She was 13. Apparently she skipped a grade because she's smart. That's practically illegal for me to do anything with her."

"You completely avoided giving me an answer."

"No, I told her she didn't need my help and politely showed her the door."

"That's unlike you, Cullen. I figured you'd jump at the chance to get with a freshman. She'll brag about how you were her first, and you'll talk about how you took her virginity," I said, my tone thick my sarcasm.

"You and I both know that's not true. Bella, what the fuck is going on with you today?"

"I don't know. I've been thinking too much I guess," I said. "Listen, it's getting late. I'm just going to go to bed. I'll see you in school tomorrow."

"Bye Bella," he said and sounded confused. I hung up and put my phone on the end table next to my bed. I crawled under the sheets and prayed for sleep to come fast so I could get rid of these thoughts about Edward.

"_I really don't think we should," I said uneasily as he leaned me back onto his bed. He went to hover over me, but I sat up and pushed on his shoulders. "I don't feel comfortable doing this."_

"_Come on, baby. You know how I feel about you, and I know how you feel about me. It's time to take this to the next level," he said and kissed my lips. I looked into his eyes, trying to see if they could tell me what he was feeling, but as usual they were unreadable. I sighed and leaned up to kiss him. He took this as his permission to continue, and I didn't stop him._

I sat up in bed, with tears streaming down my face. These nightmares were coming frequently now, and that worried me. _I should be over what happened, I shouldn't be having these nightmares at all._ I looked at the time and saw it was six thirty in the morning; school started in two hours. I flopped back onto my pillows and sighed. _I might as well get up at start getting ready_.

I took a long shower, knowing I had the time too. I tried not to think about everything, but it was inevitable. My mind kept replaying everything that had happened, as much as I wish it didn't. I got out of the shower and it was already seven-thirty. I started blow-drying my hair when I heard someone knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Emmett." I walked to the door to unlock it and he walked in with an envelope in his hand. "Edward wanted me to give this to you."

"What's in it?" I asked as I took the envelope from him.

"No idea," he said, walked to my mini-fridge to get out a drink, and lay down on my couch, probably trying to get a little more sleep before school.

I opened the envelope and found my underwear in them and a note. _'I felt bad since you sounded pissed off on the phone last night so I figured it was because I took these. You always find a way to blame me for something, so I'm just saying sorry ahead of time. –Edward' _I smiled at the note and put the envelope in my underwear drawer.

"So what was in it?" he asked.

"He was just giving back my underwear," I said and smirked as I put the note in my desk drawer. I turned around and saw Emmett lying on the floor, turned redder by the second.

"Your _underwear?_" he screamed. "What?!"

"Relax, tough guy. He stopped by yesterday morning to give me my iPod, we started arguing, and Rose stopped by. She asked why he was here and he must have grabbed a pair that was on the floor to come up with some perverted excuse. You would have done the same thing to Rose."

"I suppose," he said once the blood rushed away from his head. "But still."

"Just leave it, Em. I have to finish getting ready, are you staying?"

"Wake me up when you're done and I'll walk you to class," he said and closed his eyes. Within seconds he was out cold. I rolled my eyes and walked into the bathroom to finish my hair and makeup.

Just as I finished lining my eyes with eyeliner, my phone started ringing. "Hello?" I said as I answered it.

"Did Emmett give you the envelope?" Edward asked.

"Yes, he did. Thanks for my underwear back, I happened to like that pair."

"No problem, I happen to like them too," he said. I could hear the smirk he has on his face right now.

"Haha, funny. I wasn't mad at you yesterday, I was just stressing out. You know me and my anger problems."

"That I do. I have a scar on my leg from your latest attack."

"Sorry about that," I said and chuckled nervously as I blushed. I was having a bad day a few weeks ago after I had gotten into argument after argument, all with different people. Edward had come up to me and said something that set me off, so I kicked him in the shin with my pointed toe Jimmy Choo heel. I stormed away and left him on the ground, rolling in pain. "I still feel really bad about that."

"It's not too bad. I just make sure people know that I didn't get it from a girl, but from something much manlier, like I got cut while fencing."

"Fencing?" I asked as I burst out laughing. "Right, that's extremely manly."

"Shut up, Swan. Anyway, do you want me to walk you to class this morning?"

"No, someone already beat you to that," I said.

"Who?"

"A certain guy with short brown hair, cute dimples, and is passed out asleep on my couch right now," I told him. "He kinda looks like me too."

"I'll see you and Emmett in class later," he said and laughed. I said bye, hung up, and walked out of the bathroom. The clock read eight-fifteen and my teacher always bitched if I didn't show up before eight-thirty.

"Butthead, wake up," I said and threw a pillow at Emmett to get him up. He was in mid-snore and when he woke up he made this disgusting snorting noise. "Oh, that was gross."

"I try my best," he said as he wiped the drool off of his mouth and got off of my couch. I grabbed my bag and walked out into the hallway, waiting for Emmett.

"You take so damn long just to walk like five feet," I said.

"It's too early to hear you bitch," he said as he walked out of my room. I stuck my tongue out at him and he grabbed my am to pull me to start walking.

* * *

"Emmett, don't you dare," I said as he advanced toward me. I shoved him when he started making fun of me, and he tripped over the curb and fell into mud. He ran toward me as I was hysterical laughing and picked me up, covering me in the mud that was all over him and carried me all the way to class.

"Oh, you're all dirty, sis," he said as he carried me into class.

"I despise you," I said as he set me down in my seat. He smiled widely at me and walked out. Everyone gave me dirty looks and I glared back at them. "It's my fucking brother's fault!" They all looked away and started staring at different places in the room. Tanya walked into class and sat next to me.

"Do I want to know?" she asked and I shook my head. "Emmett?"

"Who else," I said. "I got your text about your party getting moved up. I'm so excited for it."

"Me too, but I'm really stressed about it, too. If I didn't have my brother there, I don't know what I would do."

"How is Ryan doing? I normally find out from Emmett, but I haven't heard anything."

"He's good, always in some kind of trouble but what else is new. He's bringing his friends from college to the party too, and from pictures I've stalked on Facebook already, they look hot."

"Oh now I'm even more excited for this party," I said and laughed.

"You're too much," she said and smiled. "I still need to go shopping for it. I need to get food, a new outfit, my brother is getting the drinks. Like I said, I'm stressed."

"If you need anything call me and I'll pick it up."

"Thanks Bella."

"No problem. I remember when Emmett threw a party last summer. The asshole bought a case of beer and a bag of chips for more than fifty people."

"He would," Tanya said and laughed. "What did you do?"

"I got stuck going to Target with Edward to buy everything."

"How'd you get drinks though?"

"Between my boobs and his good looks and 'charm', we walked out of there with so much alcohol: vodka, Smirnoff Ice, Mike's Hard Lemonade. You name it, we had it."

"I'm proud to consider you one of my best friends," she said and we laughed. The teacher had finally caught us talking and threatened to separate us if we didn't stop. We rolled our eyes and him and paid attention to the rest of the lesson.

"I absolutely _loathe_ that man," I said to Tanya as we walked out of class.

"Oh me too. He's so boring and he makes me hate math more and more everyday. I didn't even think that was possible!"

"Same here."

"I'll see you later, Bella. I need to do research for a paper, shoot me now."

"Have fun with that," I said and laughed. I walked through the hallways and heard people talking about Tanya's party everywhere. They were either talking about who was invited or bitching and complaining that they weren't.

"Bella!" I heard someone call out. I stopped and turned around and saw Nessie running toward me.

"Ness, what's up?"

"Come with me, you need to see this," she said and grabbed my wrist. She pulled me to the outside of the school, where a huge crowd was gathered.

"What's going on?" I asked as we maneuvered through the crowd. In the middle of everyone were Rose and Lauren, arguing. Rose looked like she was about to pounce on Lauren.

"Apparently Lauren started flirting with Emmett and Rose saw, so she flipped the fuck out. Then, she started talking about you, which just added fuel to the fire," Nessie said.

"She was talking about me and flirting with my brother?" I said to Nessie and she nodded, so I walked next to Rose. "What the _fuck_ is your probably Mallory?"

"The two of you! I can't with you anymore! What makes you two think you're such hot shit that you can get two of the best looking guys in this whole goddamn school?" she screeched.

"I've been going out with Emmett for a good five years already," Rose told her.

"I'm not with anyone, so what the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

"You've been talking to Edward lately! Every time I try to flirt with him, he ignores me!"

"That could be because you bit his dick," I said and she blushed crimson. "Most the time guys don't enjoy getting their main vein chomped on."

"Fuck you, Swan!"

"Good comeback, Mallory. Why don't you run along now, before you get into anymore problems," I said, linked arms with Rose and walked away. Nessie flipped her off before running to catch up with us.

"Bella, you're the greatest," Rose said and hugged me. "It's not like I couldn't have handled that on my own, but I appreciated the help."

"I was ready to knock that girl out. I hate her so much," I said.

"Main vein?" Nessie said as she caught up with us. "Really, Bella?"

"Listen, Loch Ness, do you know the amount of names there are for a penis?"

"No, why don't you enlighten me?" she said as the bell rang. "During lunch why don't you enlighten all of us?"

"Gladly," I said and smirked at her.

"No, no, let's not. I've had this conversation with her before and it's not fun. Just let it go, Ness," Rose said. Nessie sighed while nodding and I shrugged before I walked into Bio. Edward, who was already sitting at the lab table, smiled at me as I walked in.

"I heard you fought with Lauren over me. Bella, I know you want me and everything, but we have rules," he said, whispering the last part in my ear.

"I argued with her, not fought. And it wasn't over you, buddy, so don't get too excited."

"But my name was brought up and that's what counts."

"You're like a woman in so many ways, it's sickening, really," I told him. Lauren walked into Bio and gave me a death stare, but then smiled at Edward. He started laughing, so I punched him in the arm.

"For a girl, you punch like a guy," he said as he rubbed his arm.

"I grew up with Emmett," I simply said and he nodded. We didn't talk much the rest of class, and then the bell rang for lunch. We walked to the cafeteria together, talking about random things and getting stared at by people on the way.

"I cannot wait until this weekend," Emmett said as he sat down at our usual table for lunch.

"I know! Bella, Rose, Nessie, we need to go shopping!" Alice said and jumped up and down in her seat.

"Shopping?" Nessie and I asked at the same time. The two of us didn't mind shopping, but we hated shopping with Alice.

"Yes, shopping," she said slowly. "We need new clothes for this party."

"No we don't," Nessie said.

"Yeah, I'm fine with what I have."

"Don't worry, she won't go overboard," Rose said.

"Alice not going overboard with shopping is like Emmett not scaring little kids in toy stores when he finds a new toy," I said.

"That was one time! They came out with a new Transformer!" he whined.

"You still made that little boy pee himself and started making the baby in the carriage cry! What seventeen year old starts jumping up and down while making some scary noise over a toy?"

"Shut up, Bella," he said and shoved food in his mouth.

"My point exactly," I said and smirked.

"So we'll avoid the toy stores tomorrow in the mall," Alice said. "We'll start in BCBG…" I tuned her out since I really didn't care where we would go since I wasn't allowed any say. I'll just have to sneak off to the bookstore. I sighed, knowing tomorrow was going to be a long day.

"Bella needs more underwear too," Rose said and smirked. Edward started laughing so I flipped the two of them off. _I hate my friends._

_

* * *

_

**I really can't express how sorry I am for how long it took for me to update. I've been so busy, between getting ready for my friends sweet sixteen, planning my own, and boys. Boys suck. I know this chapter probably isn't as fantastic as you all might have hoped for because of the long wait, and the next chapter isn't going to be all that action-packed either. The chapter after next won't be too bad though because that's when the party is going to be. That chapter should be interesting if what I have planned works out.**

**Okay, I really need advice. There's these two kids. One is one of my best friends & the other is this random kid who I only know because of a friend. I don't know if my best friend likes me, but I kind of like him. The random kid, on the other hand, really likes me when he only seen me quick in the store once & then we hung out with my friend & I left because it was weird. I don't like the random kid & I tried to tell him that but I don't think he's getting the hint. He's TOO much. He kept texting me constantly and IMing me. My best friend I kind of talk to once in a while. We're not best best friends, but whatever you know what I mean lol. I really don't know what to do because I'm scared that if I do anything with my best friend things will get weird, even though they most likely won't. But I'm worried that I'm going to be a bad kisser since I've never kissed anyone before. I'm stressing out so bad, I need advice. Can anyone tell me what to do about both of these guys?**

**Anyway, back to the story. Sorry I just like dumped all of that on everyone, lol. Please review. I really want this story to get a bunch of reviews. Previews are always sent out(:**


	7. Chapter 6: Shopping Hell

**I know! I'm the shittiest fanfiction author there is. I have reasons though, I swear! I'm not giving up on this story though, I promise.

* * *

**

"Slut!" I heard someone scream and a door slam. I opened my eyes and saw Rosalie and Nessie standing over my bed. "Wake up, sweetie pie."

"Go away, bitches. I'm tired," I said and pulled the covers over my face.

"We have school in ten minutes. So it's time to brush your teeth, throw your hair in a bun, put on your glasses and go to class in your pajamas and risk the dress code," Nessie said.

"Ten minutes?" I asked as my eyes widened. "You couldn't have just let me miss school."

"Now what kind of friends would we be if we let you do that?" Rose asked.

"Good ones," I mumbled as I got out of bed and ran to my bathroom. In no time, I walked out of my bathroom with my hair scrunched to perfection, make-up done, teeth brushed, and uniform on.

"Eight minutes, not bad," Nessie said as Rose clapped.

"A new personal record, now let's go," I said as they laughed at me. We walked to class together, talking about the party tomorrow and shopping later.

"Let's hit up Victoria's Secret first," Rose said and Nessie snorted.

"Enough with the underwear jokes, you whore," I said and shoved her.

"Alright, alright. Way to ruin my fun, Isabella."

"That's my job," I said and grinned. "Can you and Alice please not dress me up in some slutty outfit that is too short, too low, and too tight? I would like to be able to move around without worry about showing off the goods."

"Bella, you're not going to this party in a muumuu," Rose said.

"I'm not going to it in a thong either," I shot back. People around us stared when I said that but I just ignored them.

"Yes, that's what I had planned for you, along with oversized angel wings," she said and rolled her eyes. "Don't you trust me, Bella?"

"It's not you I'm worried about, it's Alice."

"I would be worried too. Actually, I am worried," Nessie said. "Don't you think we're old enough to pick out our own outfits?"

"Old enough? Oh sure, but intelligent enough to pick out a good outfit? I'm not all that confident."

"Rose, I'm smarter than you," I said and gave her a look. "Plus! When we went to Midnight, I got dressed all by myself and everyone seemed to approve."

"Yes, educationally you are. Nessie has more street smarts than us, Alice is the fashion guru out of all of us, and it just so happens that I'm a fantastically well-rounded woman. You dressing yourself amazingly two times in a row isn't too common. We don't want to take that chance," she said and flipped her hair back. Nessie and I looked at each other and laughed as we walked away from Rose and to class.

School was school. Surprisingly nothing interesting happened – a few arguments between Edward and I, but nothing out of the ordinary. I sighed as I walked out of my last class and got pulled roughly by a small, irritating pixie with a death grip on my arm.

"Geez Alice, someone eager to go shopping?" I asked as I tried to shake my arm loose.

"We need maximum amount of time to get the perfect outfit. I have a feeling this party is going to be a night we'll never forget," she said ominously.

"Whatever," I said as she let go of my arm and I rubbed it. "Are the boys joining us on this joyous trip?"

"I picked out what they're wearing already and it's waiting for them at the mall so all they have to do is pick it up."

"Don't let Emmett near a toy store," I warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it. Jasper knows better," Alice said and I laughed. Rose was sitting in her red M3 with Nessie. I slid in back next to her since Alice called shotgun.

"Listen, I'm not wearing anything trashy. I do like to think I have some class," I said.

"Right Bella, you are the epitome of class. Remember that one weekend on the Jersey Shore?"

"Oh the weekend when we drank one night and the next morning we we're up at your house drinking at ten in the morning?" Rose said and Alice nodded. "Great weekend, but all of us were just classy."

"Bella was the classiest though," Nessie said and laughed. "Did that lady ever find the empty bottles in her rose bushes?"

"Yes," I mumbled. "I got screamed at by an eight-five year old woman. How the hell was I supposed to know that she would see the bottles? I hid them quite nicely."

"Well it was worth it," Rose said and everyone agreed.

Traffic was ridiculous, so it took half an hour to get to the mall, which is normally ten-fifteen minutes away. The four of us walked in and saw the four boys standing in front of the toy store. Edward and Jake were leaning on each other for support from laughing so hard and Jasper was standing there smirking as the manager was speaking to Emmett.

"I thought you said they'd keep him away from the toy store!" I screamed. Apparently the boys heard me because they looked in our direction and waved.

"I guess they didn't. Should we go see what happened?" Alice asked.

"Leave them," Rose said and rolled her eyes.

"Assholes," Nessie muttered and walked away. I shrugged and followed my friends into BCBG. I knew today was going to be a long day once Alice's arms were already filled with clothes to try on. I looked at Nessie and she sighed as she grabbed my hand. "We can get through it."

"I don't think I'm going to make it out alive. Look at all those clothes," I said.

"Into the dressing rooms," Alice yelled. I jumped from the sound and walked into the dressing room. "This one is yours, Bella."

"Thanks Alice," I said. I sighed as I looked through the clothes she picked out. "Too short, too small, too much boobage, vagina's going to make multiple appearances," I said to myself.

"Stop judging the clothes and just put them on!" Alice yelled at me. I rolled my eyes and started getting undressed. I put on the white dress that was closest to me and I just stared at it for a good five minutes and then put it on and walked out.

"Alice, you have got to be kidding with this right?" I asked. The dress was practically see-through, with my boobs hanging out and it just covered my butt.

"Alright so that one's a no," she said and pushed me back into the dressing room.

"I hate you," I said as I shut the door.

"Love you too, sweetie," she said. I scowled and took the dress off, knowing this was going to be my entire day.

* * *

"Rosalie!" I whined as we went into the sixth store of the day, or maybe it was the ninth. I lost count after four. "I can't do this anymore."

"Just a few more stores, I'm sure we'll find something," she said and grabbed my hand.

"I want to go to the bookstore!"

"There's no time for that, Isabella! We have more stores to go in so we can get the perfect outfit for this party. We need shoes, accessories," she rambled on, but I zoned her out.

"She's a Nazi," Nessie whisper-yelled to me.

"You can say that again," I grumbled. "Listen, let's just find something here so we can leave."

"She picks out everything that leaves absolutely nothing to the imagination. I mean, I'm the last person who worries about modesty, but I don't like showing off the goods to too many people."

"No, I get you," I said. "Let's look around ourselves and actually try this time, deal?"

"Deal," Nessie said and went to one side of the store as I went to the other. I saw Alice sifting through racks of dresses that would make me feel like I should be working the corners with Victoria. I quickly made my way through three racks of dresses before I found the best one. It was black tank dress that had a thick, black band right under the bust and then poofed out a little. It was adorable and I could see myself in it.

"Found it!" I screamed and ran into the dressing room before Alice could fill it with slutty dresses. I quickly peeled my clothes off and got into the dress. Rose was waiting outside of my dressing room, smirking as I opened the door.

"I know you, you're not wearing this dress to this party," she said.

"You're exactly right. Back in my dorm, I have a charcoal, off the shoulder dress that is like loose and kind of shapeless on the top but it get really tight on the butt. Can you pick me up a pair of adorable nude shoes and silver hoops? I will honestly love you forever," I said.

"Ok, but are you getting this dress? Because if you don't, Alice is going to be up your ass," she said.

"I'll buy it just to shut her up."

"Good deal, she's going to want you to stay with us though. No bookstore for the nerd," Rose said and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Just because she cries at the sight of a book doesn't mean to needs to keep the rest of us illiterate," I said and pouted. Rose laughed at me as I grabbed the dress and walked to the register.

"Bella! I have more dresses for you to try on," Alice said as she walked into the dressing rooms.

"I found one, so no more trying on anything for me," I said and smiled.

"Let me see it," she said and walked over to me. She grabbed the dress and started inspecting it. "Very nice, but not at all suitable for this party. Back to the dressing room." I looked at Rose for help, but she was suddenly busy looking at the cheap jewelry on the counter.

"Traitor," I said and shot her a glare. I slowly made my way into the tiny room that had just become my personal hell and sat down on the floor against the mirror. My phone started vibrating in my pocket, so I took it out to see who it was.

_'Miserable, Swan?' _Edward wrote and I rolled my eyes.

_'When am I not?'_

'_Well from the looks of how you walked back into the dressing rooms, you seem extra miserable.'_

_'Are you stalking me?'_

_'I would be nice to me right now; I'm offering you an escape route. I'll get Jasper to distract Alice for five minutes, you run out of the dressing room and we can hang out.'_

_'If this works out, you are officially my favorite person. I'm going to start crawling out from under the door now. She'll hear the door open, she hears everything.'_

_'He's going in.' _

I quickly crawled out from under the door and ran to the closest wall to see what was going on. Jasper was talking to Alice and I saw Edward standing by the entrance. I ran out of the dressing rooms and only had to hide behind one rack of clothes because I thought she saw me. Rose saw me trip over the step stool and almost face plant into the pile of clothes. I got up, waved at her, and got the hell out of that store.

"Does this make me your favorite person now?" Edward asked and I punched his arm. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Edward, it was horrible! You don't know the amount of clothes I had to try on, while I've had an outfit for this damn party already," I said. He put his arm around my shoulders and I wrapped my arms around his waist as if it was the most natural thing in the world as we walked.

"You should model it for me later," he said and I slapped his chest. "What? It was just a suggestion."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're much more likable when you don't talk? Now, where are we going?"

"Oh, so you insult me and then ask what we're doing? What makes you think I'm doing anything with you?"

"Because you just broke me out of shopping jail, obviously you have something planned," I said and gave him a knowing look.

"You're right," he said and grabbed my hand. "Come on, let's go."

"Let's go where?"

"You'll see," he told me. We walked through the mall, hand in hand, just laughing and joking around like we actually liked each other. We turned the corner and stood in front of the bookstore, my favorite store in the whole mall.

"Did you know that I wanted to go here?" I asked.

"Well, Emmett did mention that Alice never lets you go here when she's shopping with you and that you always go home upset that you didn't get a new book," Edward said. I looked up at him and smiled as I stood on my toes and kissed his cheek.

"You really are my favorite person today," I told him and he smiled. "So, what happened at the toy store?"

"Oh you know, the usual," he said and I laughed. "What'd you want to get in here?"

"I don't really know, I never do. I kind of just roam around and look through everything until I find something that catches my eye. I definitely want to get Lauren Conrad's new book though."

"That girl from _The Hills_? She wrote a book? I didn't even think she could read," he said and I smacked him again.

"Leave her alone, I love her. She's like my idol."

"Why? Because she made bank on a not-so-reality show?"

"No you asshole. She's my idol because she went through so many problems with friends and boyfriends but she still has faith in people and still believes in love. She's strong."

"So are you," he said as our eyes connected. I looked away and blushed at his comment.

"Thanks, but I'm really not," I said as I busied myself by looking through books. "So did you find a date for the party tomorrow night?"

"No, did you?"

"Nope, I think I'm going to go alone."

"Same here," he said. "I haven't really been with anyone since we started, you know."

"What about that junior?"

"She shoved her hands down my pants," he said, and I tried really hard not to laugh, but I was unsuccessful. "I'm glad you find that amusing."

"I'm glad you're glad," I said when I stopped laughing. "I haven't been with anyone either, not like I get with a bunch of guys on a daily basis, but still."

"I'm thinking that no commitment rule went out the window," he said and I laughed humorlessly.

"I'm thinking that too," I said. We walked around in a comfortable silence, until I tripped over a book and landed into the shelves, causing almost all the books to fall. Edward started hysterical laughing as I blushed and tried to get up, but that was another epic fail. "Cullen! Shut the hell up and help me!"

"You're just as bad as your brother," he said as he helped me get up.

"Shush, now let's go," I said and started pulling him away.

"We're just going to leave it?"

"Yes, act like nothing happened. No one saw," I said and he just rolled his eyes.

"What if you worked here and had to clean all that up?"

"That's why I don't work here," I said.

"Clever, Swan, clever," he said. "Now that we destroyed one store, want to get something to eat?"

"Where do you have in mind?"

"There's a Fridays a few blocks away, and there's a Burger King."

"Let's go to Burger King," I said and grabbed his hand to pull him out of the store. We made our way out of the mall and into his car without being seen by anyone.

"You know, you're probably the only girl I know who would take fast food over a restaurant," he said and I shrugged.

"Burger King is so much better. They have chicken fingers shaped as crowns, how can you beat that?"

The car ride was filled with mindless chatter, about how the Yankees swept the series against the Red Sox, which I was extremely excited about.

"That one game went into fifteen innings. Fifteen! A- Rod pulled through in the clutch," I said as we pulled into the parking lot.

"That game was crazy."

"Did you see Joba? I love him, he's so funny with his fat self," I said and he laughed. We ordered our food, and as I went to pay, Edward pushed my hand away and gave the guy a twenty. "Edward, let me pay for my stuff."

"I got it."

"No, you don't have it. Come on, please," I said but he shook his head. "At least take the money."

"No," he said and took the tray. I followed him to the table and sat down.

"I hate it when people pay for me. It's too much like a date then."

"Then let's consider this as our first date," he said and smirked.

"That breaks another rule, you know that right?"

"Rules are meant to be broken," he said and popped a fry into his mouth. I eyed him carefully then smiled. "I'm glad you see it my way."

"Doesn't mean I'm happy that you paid for me," I said as I opened the barbeque sauce for my chicken.

"But you are happy we're on a date, aren't you?" he said smugly.

"I wonder why this chicken and the chicken fries taste so different," I said, completely avoiding his question.

"So you are," he said and smirked.

"Shut it, asshole."

"I know being happy is a new feeling for you, so I understand."

"You're the biggest prick I know."

"Thank you. So, do you want to go to Tanya's party together?"

"We can't," I said and sighed. "Our friends would be suspicious."

"Oh," he said, and he looked disappointed.

"Unless we tell them that we're just going together to keep people away because we don't want to deal with everyone?"

"You think that'll work?"

"It's worth a shot," I said and shrugged. "So I guess I have a date for the party."

"Sounds good," he said and smiled. "I didn't want to see you with some other guy anyway."

"Someone sounds jealous," I said. "That's another rule."

"Fuck the rules," he said and I laughed. I knew I set up the rules to prevent myself from getting hurt again, but with him I couldn't care less. We had one more rule in tact still, and I hoped that one didn't get broken soon.

* * *

Edward drove us back to the mall, since he was the guy's ride home and there was no way they were all fitting in Rose's car. He opened my door and I thanked him. He leaned down and kissed my lips gently, then pulled away.

"I wanted to do that all day," he said. I smiled and stood on my toes to kiss him again, but I heard someone scream my name. I panicked and saw Alice running towards us, with Rose and Nessie right behind her, and the boys behind them. I didn't know what to do, so I slapped Edward upside the head. "Ow?"

"You're an ass, Cullen," I said and walked away. I looked back at him and gave him an apologetic look, and he smiled and nodded. "Alice?"

"You weren't in the dressing room when I opened the door," she said menacingly.

"Edward kidnapped me, it was all his idea," I said.

"Not a good excuse, Isabella! Now you only have that dress I said wasn't good enough!"

"Oh no," I said in a monotone voice. "What will I do?"

"I don't understand you, Bella. What girl would not want to look absolutely gorgeous all the time? Not that you don't already, but you know that I mean!"

"Because I don't care? A guy should like me for how I am and not how I dress," I said. "If you're fine with being superficial, that's great. I'm not fine with that."

"Superficial?!" She screamed at me. "Whatever, Bella."

"Yes, superficial," I said. She flipped me off and got into Rose's car.

"Maybe you want to get a ride home with the boys?" Rose asked. I nodded and she hugged me. "She's just in a pissy mood, she'll get over it."

"She better," I said. Nessie hugged me and went into Rose's car. I opened the passenger seat door and got in. Emmett pouted, but didn't say anything since he knew I would flip out. Edward got into the driver's seat as Emmett, Jasper, and Jake sat in the back.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked and I shook my head. "You know how Alice is."

"A psychotic bitch?"

"I was going to go with overbearing and controlling, but whatever floats your boat."

"She just wants the best for everyone," Jasper said. I turned around and glared at him. "I'm her boyfriend, I'm obliged to say these things."

"Yeah, when she's within earshot. Everyone in this car knows how much of a crazy she turns into when there's any type of event coming up. Good intentions or not, it needs to stop."

"Nessie gets pissed at her too," Jake said. "I remember one night when she was staying with me, all she did was rant about how irritating Alice is."

"Rose says the same sometimes," Emmett said. "But the two of them are the same when it comes with clothes."

"No, Rose isn't extremely pushy. She called me out on what I was doing in the dressing rooms with the one dress, but she didn't say anything and said she'd pick up my shoes. She even saw me escaping!"

"Oh, you mean when you almost fell face first into the t-shirts?" Edward said and I glared at him.

"I would smack you right now, but your driving forty miles about the speed limit, so I don't want to die this way. Have you ever thought about a career as a race car driver?"

"It's popped into my mind every now and again," he said smugly.

"Asshole," I muttered and turned the radio on to ignore everyone. I saw Edward kept sneaking glances at me, probably to see if I was okay. I turned to him and smiled, making him smile back. I turned back to face the road and leaned back into my seat, sighing. Fighting with one of my friends isn't my favorite pastime, especially when it's over something unnecessary, like shopping.

Edward pulled into a parking spot back at school and we all got out. Rose had drove in five minutes after us, so Emmett, Jake, and Jasper went over to her car, but Edward stayed with me.

"Want me to walk you to your room?" he asked and I nodded. We walked in silence up to my room, and I asked if he wanted to come in. He sat on my couch as I started getting changed into a pair of sweatpants. I didn't even care that he was watching me change - I was too annoyed still. "Come here." I walked over to him and he grabbed my hips to pull me down on his lap, when he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Do you want to talk?"

"No," I said and sighed. I turned my head and kissed him. "I just don't understand why she is so controlling!"

"She just wants the best for everyone. She thinks the whole world thinks like her."

"Should I care about how I look?" I said, mostly to myself.

"I think you look perfect," Edward said and kissed my hair. I smiled and had a warm feeling in my stomach, like butterflies. _Since when do I get butterflies around Cullen?_

"I think you should go, someone might come in here any second."

"I don't want to," he said, the sound muffled since he was kissing my neck.

"We don't want to get caught," I said breathlessly and he sighed and pulled away.

"You're right," he said as we both stood up. I went to go open the door for him, but he pulled me into his chest and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I really don't want to go."

"Did you ever see yourself saying those words to me?" I said and laughed.

"Funny how things change," he said. He kissed my forehead before letting himself out. I sighed and fell back onto my couch. I couldn't be getting attached to Edward Cullen, could I?

* * *

**I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update. Like, words can't even explain how sorry I am. I have good news though .. & bad news. Good news: The next chapter is the party(: Which means I have planned out what I'm writing so it should be easy & a long chapter. Bad news: I'm going away in two days & I won't be back until like the 24th. I promise I'm going to be writing while I'm away & once I get home I should have the next chapter done, plus a majority of the chapter after that one done. Hopefully updates will be quicker, but I can't promise anything. I do have a life outside of fanfiction, lol.**

**So, remember the boy problems I was having? Yeah, complete fails. The stalker? He's now my "best friends" boyfriend. Once I stopped talking to him she hopped on his dick. Sweet, right? My friend: he doesn't like me. He even told one of my friends that he doesn't like me in that way. He just happens to be a huge flirt who sends mixed signals to everyone & anyone. Life just loves to hate me. **

**Anyway, I promise I'm going to start updating quicker. I know how much it sucks when author's don't update a lot & I try so hard not to be one of those authors, but there are just some days that I have no time to sit down at write & others when I have all the time in the world, just no idea what to write. These past two chapters have been hard for me to write though because they have been filler-ish, but you can see how Edward & Bella's relationship is progressing. The party chapter should be good. I'm worrying because I'm like really excited about it & I keep saying how good it should be, what if it doesn't come out good & I disappoint everyone? I'm worried about that.**

** I really want to thank everyone who have stuck with me even though I haven't updated in SO long. Everyone who reviews, you guys make me so happy. I love seeing that I have a bunch of reviews when I go to check my mail. PLEASE keep REVIEWING. As you can see, my life is just shitting on me. The reviews make me really happy because it seems like I'm doing something good. I still do send out previews & I ALWAYS respond, even if it does take a while, lol. So, please REVIEW? (:**


	8. Chapter 7: Partying with Disaster

**Hi everyone! I'm back to updating(: I got home the beginning of the week and I just had to write the ending to this chapter. It's the longest I've ever written for ANY of my stories, so I'm really hoping for a lot of REVIEWS. You've been slacking /: But it's understandable, the last chapters weren't all that fantastic. HOWEVER! This is the party chapter, where things go down. So read on & enjoy - all 8,817 words of it ;)**

* * *

"Don't forget that you're morality essay is due Monday," Ms. Fryer said. "Make sure it's good, we're presenting them." Everyone collectively groaned at what she said as the bell rang. I threw my pens in my bag and grabbed my books to meet up with everyone who was standing in the front of the classroom. This was the only class that we all had together, well except for Jasper since he doesn't go here. Rose did mention something about him planning on transferring here soon. Alice glared at me then walked out of the classroom, leaving all of us just staring at the door.

"I'm thinking she's still pissed," Emmett said.

"I'm thinking that too," I said and sighed. "I'm not apologizing, I didn't do anything wrong."

"Don't worry about it, Bells, she'll come around," Nessie said.

"Yeah, I mean all you did was called her superficial and overbearing and controlling. She'll get over it," Jake said. I gave him a look and smack his chest with the back of my hand. "I'm not so good with comforting words."

"Obviously," Rose said. "Come on, let's go grab our shit and go to my room."

"Is _she_ getting ready with us?" I asked as we started walking.

"I don't know, she'll do whatever her heart desires. Now let's go," she said and pulled my arm.

"I'll meet you there," Nessie yelled, and I gave her a thumbs up. Rose pulled me the entire way to my room and pushed me down on my bed.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said. "Why?"

"You just pulled me to my room and pushed me down on my bed like you were about to interrogate me. So I'll ask again, what's going on?"

"I swear nothing. I don't even know why I did that to tell you the truth," she said. "You're shoes are in my room, now let me see you dress." I eyed her carefully as I got off of my bed.

"Um, it doesn't exist," I said and laughed nervously.

"What doesn't exist?"

"The dress. Listen, I knew you weren't going to let me even think about leaving if I didn't tell you I had a cute outfit. I saw the dress but it wasn't in my size."

"So why'd you make me pick you up the heels?"

"I always wanted nude heels?"

"You're a pain in my ass, Swan. So what are you going to wear?"

"My black So Lows, that Ed Hardy shirt I love but Alice hates, a green tank under it and my black DC sneakers. I'd really rather be comfortable tonight."

"Alright, it's a cute outfit. I'm not getting dressed up either, so it'll be fine."

"Thank you," I said and smiled. "Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

"Yes, I'm positive," she said. "So, you're going to this party alone?"

"Not exactly," I muttered as I was getting the stuff I needed together. I grabbed my car keys since no one ever lets me drive my truck.

"What do you mean not exactly? It's a yes or no question."

"I'm going with Edward," I said and sighed. I turned and looked at Rosalie, who was smirking at me. "Wipe that smirk off of your face, Rosalie Lillian Hale. There is nothing going on between Cullen and me. He doesn't want to deal with the advances of drunken whores, and sober whores, and I don't want to be constantly telling Mike Newton to leave me the hell alone. It's a win-win situation for the two of us."

"Well that's new," she said, still smirking.

"You don't believe me, do you? Do you honestly think I would want to go to a party as Edward Cullen's _date_? You're out of your freaking mind, Hale."

"You did sneak off with him yesterday."

"To escape the wrath of Alice. I'd rather deal with Cullen than shop with her."

"The two of you have been getting along a lot better lately. It's unusual."

"Shouldn't that be a good thing?" I asked. I knew Rose would figure out what was going on sooner or later, but I'll just keep avoiding questions like this and beating around the bush for as long as I can.

"I guess so," she said and shrugged. "Come on, let's start getting ready."

Nessie was already in Rose's room, sitting in her computer chair on the computer.

"Tanya's brother's friends are so bangable," she said as she stalked their pictures. "If I wasn't already happily dating Jake, I would so get with them. You think he'd mind if I hooked up with one of them?"

"Would you mind if he hooked up with one of Tanya's friends?" I asked. She thought about it for a minute then shrugged.

"She does have hot friends, and if he didn't mind me getting with one of her brother's friends, then I wouldn't mind him getting with one of hers. He'd be the best boyfriend ever in my book."

"You're crazy," I said and laughed. "What time are we leaving for the party?"

"The party starts at eight, so we'll leave at eight," Rose said. "Her house is like half an hour away so we'll get there like eight-thirty, quarter to nine."

"Va bene," I said.

"I take Spanish!" Nessie said and threw a stuffed animal at me. She always yells at me when I speak the little Italian I know.

"Io non parlo spagnolo," I said and smiled.

"Vaffanculo," she mumbled the only Italian she knew and flipped me off.

"Very nice, Renesmee," I said and laughed. "What did Alice pick out for you?"

"This," she said and pulled a purple strapless dress out that was loose on the top and once it reached the hips it got tighter. "I look like a hooker in it, I don't want to wear it."

"So don't," Rose said and shrugged. "I'm sure you have something to wear."

"I do," she said.

"So go get it," Rose said.

"One step ahead of you, darling," Nessie said and pulled out the outfit. It was heather grey shorts, a white button up shirt, and a purple tank. "Plus I get to wear my purple Christian Louboutins. I love those shoes."

"I like that," I said. "So, Rose, what are you wearing?"

"Black skinny jeans, hot pink heels, and a black shirt," she said. "From what I heard no ones getting too dress up."

"Except for Alice," I said and laughed.

"Yes, except for her. I don't know what's been going on with her lately," Rose said and sat down on her bed. "She's been really weird."

"I don't know," I said and shrugged. I got up and walked into the bathroom to plug in the straightening iron. "Do you need the curling iron?"

"Just plug it in," Nessie said. "I think because Jasper's coming she wants everything and everyone to be perfect. She's just trying too hard."

"Yeah, maybe that's it. I don't know," Rose said and sighed. "Let's start getting ready."

"I can do my own hair," I said. "All I'm doing is straightening it. Give me half an hour and I'll be done to help one of you."

"Ok," they both said as they walked into Rose's huge bathroom. Nessie sat on the bathtub as Rose started taking everything we needed out.

"Did you and Edward find a date for tonight?" Nessie asked.

"Um, yeah. We decided just to go together. You know, to keep people away unless we want to talk to them."

"That's a brilliant idea. The two of you haven't been arguing as much."

"Yes we have, what are you talking about?"

"Well, you still argue but not as bad."

"I guess," I said as I ran the iron through my hair. "Is that a good thing?"

"Oh yeah, I just miss the entertainment," she said and laughed.

* * *

"Renesmee, if you don't stay still I will stab you in the eye with the eyeliner and think nothing of it," Rose said.

"You wouldn't dare," Nessie challenge then screamed in pain. "Ow, you bitch!"

"That's just a preview, keep testing me."

"Crazy bitches," I muttered to myself as I stared at my phone. I was long finished since all Rose did for my makeup was black eyeliner and mascara. My hair was straightened and parted to the side so I could keep my side-bangs out. My phone started vibrating; it was a text from Edward.

'_Are you guys planning on taking another ten hours to get ready or can we leave?'_

'_It's only like seven, relax.'_

'_Check again, smart one.' _I looked at the clock and saw it read eight-fifteen. _Oh shit._ "Rose, Nessie. Are you guys almost done? It's past eight."

"Yeah, yeah. Tell Edward not to get his tighty-whities in a knot," Nessie said.

'_Ness said not to get your tighty-whities in a knot and we'll be down in a few minutes.'_

'_Tell Loch Ness she needs to stop imagining me in my underwear.'_

"Ness, he told me to tell you to stop imagining him in his underwear."

"Did he call me Loch Ness?"

"Indeed."

"Inform him that I'm going to shove his dick so far up his ass that he won't need to worry about not getting anal all the time from his closet fuck buddy," she said and stormed out of the bathroom.

"Would you like to tell him that personally?"

"No, you can do the honors."

"Yay me," I muttered. '_She said that she's going to shove your dick so far up your ass that you won't have to worry about lack of anal sex from your closet fuck buddy.' _"Let's go before he texts me back. I'm done playing messenger."

"Okay. So I'm guessing your going in Edward's car?" Rose asked as we left her room. Nessie was ahead of us so she could probably kick Edward's ass.

"I'm driving. I miss my baby," I said and she laughed. Rose knew how much I loved my truck. Charlie bought it for me once it came out since I had been doing really well in school. I had been dying to own a Lincoln Navigator, and he knew that. The boys were waiting for us down in the parking lot. Nessie charged at Edward and tackled him.

"Stop calling me Loch Ness or else I will not only shove your dick up your ass but make it impossible for you to ever infest the world with your spawn," she said.

"Well apparently I'm gay so I wouldn't be able to do that, now would I?" he said and she kicked him. "Alright I'm done with the remarks."

"Good," she said and walked over to Jake. I walked over to Edward and looked at him.

"A little help?"

"You're an asshole," I told him as I helped him up. "You completely deserved that."

"Yeah I know. It was worth it," he said and smiled. He reached into his pocket to pull out his car keys but I grabbed his hand. "Bells, if you don't let me get my keys we can't go anywhere."

"I'm driving," I said and pulled him to my car.

"Why?" he whined like a little kid.

"Because I want to, now get in," I said as I unlocked the doors. He went to the driver's side but I stopped him. "Edward Anthony Cullen, I'm driving."

"Fine, mom," he said and stomped to the other side of the car. I laughed at his immaturity and got into the car. "I don't see why I couldn't drive."

"It's an easy escape for me from you," I said and smiled. "Kidding. I haven't driven my car in so long; I miss it. Besides, I have GPS in here, you don't have one."

"Alright," he said and sighed. "Have I told you yet that you look good tonight?"

"Just good?" I teased.

"You look beautiful," he said, causing me to blush. Not too many guys have told me I'm beautiful, normally I get that I look hot or cute. Edward turned the radio on and Taylor Swift came on.

"If you change this, I'll push you out of the car without a second thought."

"You don't strike me as a Taylor Swift fan."

"Tay's my biff, what are you speaking of?"

"Have people told you you're not normal," he said and laughed.

"Once or twice. Did you see Alice today after school?"

"She stopped by to give Jasper something and we all talked, but she left after ten minutes."

"Did she say anything?"

"No," he said and I sighed. "She'll come around."

"Hopefully," I said and yawned. "It's weird being nice to you."

"Is that a good thing? Why do you seem tired?"

"Because I am, I don't sleep well at night anymore; and it's not a bad thing, I just miss our daily arguments."

"I'm sure I'll annoy you in some way and you'll piss me off soon."

"Good shit," I said and smiled.

The rest of the car ride was filled with simple conversation. He made fun of me for my terrible singing, and I made fun of him for trying to rap. We pulled up to Tanya's house and pulled into her driveway since she was saving it for all of us. Edward and I got out of the car and stood together to wait for everyone. I shivered, so he pulled me closer to him and kissed my head.

"You know we can't do anything tonight, right?" I said.

"Mhm," he said against my hair.

"No, I'm serious. We'll be surrounded by people we know, regardless or not how drunk they are, they will see."

"I know," he said and wrapped his arms tighter around me. Emmett's Hummer pulled up, along with Jake's car. Edward let go of me and I leaned against my car with my arms folded across my chest. Nessie ran up to me and hugged me.

"Bella, I'm so excited right now," she said and I laughed.

"Why?"

"I just think tonight is going to be so much fun."

"I hope so," I said and grabbed her hand so we could walk in together. The party was already in full swing when we walked in. People were sitting on the couches, dancing in the living room, drinking in the kitchen; even some couples were making their way upstairs. In the backyard, there were kids jumping into the pool and lighting up.

"Finally we got here," Emmett boomed when he walked in.

"Emmett," someone said loudly. We all turned around and saw Ryan standing behind us with two of his friends. "Where the fuck have you been?"

"Around," Emmett said. "How the fuck are you?"

"Pretty fucking good," he said.

"Why does everyone keep saying fuck?" I asked Nessie, who started giggling.

"Where's Bellie?" Ryan asked and I groaned as I raised my hand. "Bellie!"

"Riley!" I said back. He came over and hugged me tightly.

"I hate that name," he said as he put me down.

"Just as much as I hate Bellie."

"Touché," he said. "These are two of my friends from school, Dylan and Aiden."

"Hey," they both said, and I smiled at them.

"Tanya's somewhere, but she told me to tell you to find her when you got here," Ryan said and I nodded. "Have fun."

"Oh we will," Emmett said and rubbed his hands together. "Who wants booze?"

"Me!" All of us said collectively. I grabbed Rosalie's hand and asked her to come with me to find Tanya. We started walking around the house and found her in her living room watching television with some people.

"Bella, Rose! You made it," she said when we walked in. "Did you see Ryan?"

"We just ran into him," Rose said.

"Okay good. Have you seen his friends?"

"We met Dylan and Aiden. Gorgeous," I said and laughed.

"Oh, I love those two! Too bad they have girlfriends, or else I would have completely hooked you up with one of them. I would have too, Rose, but seeing how you have Emmett."

"Completely understand," Rose said and laughed. "Bella's here with Edward anyway."

"Cullen?" Tanya said and I nodded. "Well that's new."

"I said the same thing when she told me," Rose said.

"I'm so glad you two think alike. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to get drunk."

"Have fun," Tanya said and waved. I rolled my eyes at my two friends and walked into the kitchen, where I saw Edward trying to fight off the advances of Jessica Stanley.

"Come on, Eddie, let's dance," she said as she placed her had on his chest. He ran his hand through his hair, a nervous habit, and moved her hand.

"I don't dance," he said, which caused me to laugh. The two of them turned and looked at me at the same time, but both had different expressions. Edward had a look of relief on his face, while Jess looked like she wanted to find the knife drawer to stab me.

"What he means is that he doesn't dance with sluts like yourself. Come on, Eddie, lets go," I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the kitchen, and also took a Smirnoff for me and a beer for him. We walked to the living where everyone was dancing and joined the crowd of people. I turned my back to him; he grabbed my hips and pulled me against his groin.

"I'll let it go that you called me Eddie because you saved me from Stanley," he whispered in my ear.

"You should be grateful I didn't let you fend for yourself against her. I know how helpless you are against the advances of seventeen year old girls," I said and grinded my butt into his crotch. "Or sixteen year old girls for that matter."

"You girls are dangerous," he said as he moved with me to the music.

"No, it's guys like you who make us the way we are. Some girls take the trashy route, like every single girl you've gotten with, and then some girls take the high route and become guarded and sarcastic, like yours truly," I told him as I snaked my arm up and around his neck from behind.

"Should have taken the trashy route," he muttered and I pulled his hair. "Ouch, it was a joke."

"It wasn't a funny one, Cullen," I said and downed my drink. "I have my reasons for how I am."

"I like you how you are."

"You're one of the few people who think like that."

"I doubt it. Guys love a good chase, and you sure as hell are that and then some. Guys hate rejection as much as girls, so they go for the girls they know they can get – the whores. When that happens the good ones think they're not good enough, so they stoop down to the bad ones level; when, in reality, they're the ones we want to be with."

"Wow," I said, stunned. "I didn't know you were capable of thinking like that."

"It's been known to happen," he said. "You know, you're one of the good ones."

* * *

It was close to midnight, and everyone was trashed. More people showed up throughout the night, so the party was still going. Alice didn't speak to me at all, but I didn't let it bother me. Nessie was sitting on Jake's lap, sucking his face off, Emmett and Rose were playing flip cup in the backyard, and I was pretty sure that Alice and Jasper went home an hour ago. I was lying down on the couch, my head in Edward's lap, while he was stroking my hair.

"Do you want another drink?" Edward asked and I nodded. I sat up so he could get up and moved to the corner of the couch. I felt the weight shift on the couch, so I looked over to see who it was and I was met with the sight of none other than Mike Newton.

"Oh hey Bella, didn't see you sitting there," he said.

"I'm sure, that's why you chose to sit in the middle of the couch than the other end."

"Great party, huh?" he said, ignoring my remark. "You don't have a date? That's cool. We could have come together." He moved closer to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders but I shook him off.

"I came here with Edward, he just went to get us drinks."

"If I was your dare, I wouldn't leave you alone for a minute, even to get drinks."

"Oh I can imagine," I said and cringed at the thought of him being on top of me twenty-four seven. "I wouldn't even take a drink from you, you would probably drug me,"

"You're so funny, Bella," he said and put his hand on my leg. "But I would never think of doing that to you."

"I'd really appreciate it if you didn't touch me," I told him as his hand moved higher up my thigh. I tried to push it away, but he ignored my attempt and kept inching closer to my personal area.

"Newton, if you want to keep your hand, I suggest you stop touching Bella and get the fuck away from her," Edward said. I pushed Mike off of me since he was occupied by glaring at Edward. _Apparently he can't do two things at once_. I stood next to Edward, who handed me my drink and wrapped his arm around my shoulders; I didn't shake him off.

"Bella, why are you even here with him tonight? You two hate each other."

"To keep creeps like yourself away from us," I said. "Let's go outside, I want to play beer pong. Bye Mike." I waved at him and walked away with Edward.

"I leave you alone for five minutes and you get felt up," he said and laughed. "Did you really want to play beer pong or was that just to get away from Newton?"

"I suck at beer pong. I wanted to grab a forty, sit out here and drink it."

"Better idea," he said. We walked over to the tables, grabbed an unopened forty and walked down to the river that ran in Tanya's backyard. I opened it and took a huge sip before I handed it to Edward.

"You're not too bad to have as a date for a party," I said and lazily smiled. The alcohol was getting to me.

"You too," he said and handed the bottle back to me. We sat down on the grass and I cuddled into Edward's side as he wrapped his arm around me. "We're alone," he whispered in my ear.

"Yes we are," I said. I put the bottle on the grass and turned my head to face him. His lips crashed onto mine and I twisted my body so I could straddle his hips. He lay down on the grass without breaking our kiss. I pulled away to breathe, but his lips never left my skin. He kissed down my neck and I breathlessly moaned his name.

"Bella," he whispered as he rolled us over. "I want to make love to you." Once those words left his mouth, I froze; I panicked. I couldn't do it. I got hurt the last time. I couldn't go through that gain. He must have noticed my hesitance because he stopped and lifted off of me. "Bella, are you okay?"

"I needed to go," I stuttered. I shakily got off of the ground and ran, leaving Edward alone by the river, completely baffled. I ran past Emmett and Rosalie, who looked at each other wondering where I was going. I ran into the house and started looking for my bag so I could leave. I looked all over the place for my bag, but I couldn't find it. "Fuck!" I said to myself. I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder; I tensed up and turned around quickly.

"Relax, it's just me," Ryan said and I let out a sigh of relief. "Where's the fire?"

"I need to go, have you seen my bag? It's a huge, black Juicy Couture bag," I said quickly. He nodded and went into the hall closet.

"Tanya grabbed your bag, along with Rose's and Nessie's, when she saw them on the couch. Bella, is everything alright?"

"Yeah. Well, no, but I'll deal," I said and sighed. "I just need to go home."

"Are you in any shape to go home? Why don't you call a cab and come get your car tomorrow?"

"I can't wait for a cab, Ry, I need to go home now."

"Bella, did anyone hurt you? I'll kick their ass," he said, but I shook my head. "At least have someone drive you home. Didn't you come here with Edward?"

"He's the last person I want to be in a car with right now," I mumbled, but Ryan caught it.

"What did he do?" he asked as he started looking around for Edward.

"It's a long story," I said as I looked down at my feet to avoid eye contact.

"Then you can tell me in the car because I'm driving you home," he said as he grabbed his keys and opened the front door for me.

"What about my car?"

"Leave your keys with me and I'll have Tanya drive your truck back tomorrow. Bella, there's no way I'm letting you drive alone at this time of night."

"Okay," I sighed, knowing he wasn't going to give in. I followed him out and walked to his car. He pulled of the driveway and got onto the highway to bring me back to school. I took out my phone and texted Emmett to tell him Ryan was driving me home and that Edward is going to need a ride.

"So what happened with Edward?" Ryan asked.

"We got into an argument, nothing new for the two of us," I lied.

"It seemed like something more happened than just an argument."

"It was a really bad argument. He pushed some unnecessary buttons and I guess with me being a tad drunk, I got super emotional about it."

"Okay," he said. I could tell by his tone he didn't believe me, but he was going to let it go. "Remember that time Emmett and I had to get you from that party in sixth grade?"

"You were so pissed off that you had to show up to a sixth graders party because you were too cool for us since you were in seventh grade. Emmett was pissed too, and he was friends with the kid."

"Of course I didn't want to be around a bunch of sixth graders, all those girls attacked me," he said I laughed. "The only reason I went with Emmett was because he said you needed help."

"Why would your only reason have to do with me?"

"Regardless of what you may think, I liked you back then. You were cute, funny, and didn't attack me like every other girl."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was Emmett's best friend, and we were eleven, twelve. Even though Emmett was a year younger than me, he was still intimidating and very protective of you. I don't know why I'm bringing this up now," he said and laughed nervously. "Maybe because it seems like you having somewhat of the same problem."

"I wish it was that simple," I said and sighed. "I feel like my past is holding me back."

"Then don't let it."

"It's not that easy. I wish it was, but it's not."

"It can be. If you were hurt in the past, don't think of it as something bad, but as a learning experience."

"Apparently I didn't learn anything because I basically repeated history," I told him and sighed as I looked out the window. Ryan was pulling into the parking lot in front of my dorm.

"Listen, whatever happen then and whatever's happening now, you're a smart girl, you'll figure it out," he said.

"Thanks Ryan," I said and smiled. I reached for the door, but he grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Can I just try something?" he asked, and I nodded. He leaned over the console in the car, placed his hand on my cheek, and kissed me. I was in shock at first, but I kissed him back. He pulled away and grinned at me. "Anything?"

I thought about it and shook my head while smiling at him. "You?"

"Not really," he said. "I'm glad I got to finally kiss you though."

"Me too," I said and kissed his cheek. "Can you call me when you get back to your house?"

"I don't want to wake you up."

"It's okay, I just want to know you got back okay."

"Alright. Goodnight Bella," he said. "Call me sometime."

"I will," I said. I stood outside the dorms and waited for him to drive away before I walked up to my room. I closed the door, changed into my pajamas, and collapsed on my bed. I had a bunch of unread text messages, but I didn't want to answer anyone. Being with Ryan temporarily made me forget the events of tonight, but vivid images rushed back into my mind.

Eventually I fell asleep, a few minutes after Ryan had called. He noticed I had been crying and told me again that if I ever needed anything, he was just a phone call away.

That night I had my usual nightmares, except instead of _him_ being in it, it was Edward. I woke up in tears, not knowing what to do or who to turn to. I have never felt so lost before.

* * *

I didn't leave my room at all that weekend. My phone was constantly ringing, but I let everything go to voicemail. I hadn't seen anyone since Friday night, except for Tanya. She stopped by to drop my keys off the next morning and asked how I was feeling. I passed off my unkempt appearance as a hangover, but she and I both knew that wasn't it. I spent a majority of my time writing the morality essay, hoping that in a way, Edward could take it as an apology and understand somewhat why I just couldn't have sex with him that night.

"Isabella Marie Swan, open this door right now," I heard Rose say. I groaned as I made my way across the room to open it. "You have a lot of explaining to do, missy."

"Hi Rose, Hi Ness," I said as they both walked into my room and sat on the couch.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Nessie asked. I began to nod my head, but then I shot it 'no' and started crying. The two of them came up to me and hugged me, comforted me.

"Bella, what happened at the party? Edward looked upset too; he wouldn't talk to any of us and he had no idea where you went," Rose said.

"Everything was going great, until we went down by the river. We were kissing and then he told me he wanted to make love to me, his exact words by the way, and I panicked and ran."

"Why would he ask that? In fact, why were you two kissing?" Nessie asked.

"Well, we've kind of had this friends with benefits situation going on," I said and they gasped.

"I guess you did have someone in mind that day," Rose said and I laughed nervously. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I was worried about what everyone was going to say. Plus, Emmett would have freaked out; Edward is his best friend."

"He would have freaked out initially, but Emmett just wants to see you happy, you should know that. If Edward made you happy, Em would have been fine with that," Rose said and I shrugged.

"So you didn't have sex with him at all the whole time?" Nessie asked and I shook my head. "Wow, why not?"

"After what I went through last time, I couldn't go through it again. I had rules set up this time, and I figured since it was Edward I really wouldn't want to break them. But I did, and now look at me," I said and sobbed.

"Honey, what happened last time?" Rose asked. I looked at them and sighed, knowing they deserved the full story.

We got to school late since my story caused more tears. I ran to Biology and gave Mr. Banner my late pass. He looked as if he was going to reprimand me, but when he saw my red, puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks, he just smiled and told me not to worry about it. I walked to the back and took my seat next to Edward. I looked at him and gave him a small smile, but he just looked away from me and focused his attention to the front of the class. I felt the tears form in my eyes, but I willed myself not to cry – not in front of him and the rest of my class anyway.

Of all days for Mr. Banner to make us work with our partners, he chose today. I glanced at Edward who looked confused about whether he should be annoyed, upset, or happy. It looked like he went with annoyed because he grimaced at me and walked to the front of the class to get the supplies. I slammed my head down on the lab table and groaned. I felt someone stroking my hair and I saw Tanya standing over me.

"Why are you here?" I asked since she wasn't in our class.

"Mr. Banner loves me and I knew you had this class with Edward, so I came to see if you were okay."

"How'd you know this has something to do with him?"

"Bella, you showed up to my party with Edward and left with my brother, leaving Edward alone in the woods."

"That wasn't too smart of me, was it?"

"It happens. My brother did seem quite pleased with himself when he got back though. Would you know the reason for it by any chance?" she asked and smirked at me.

"We might have kissed in the car when he dropped me off," I mumbled.

"You and my brother? What about Edward?"

"I don't have anything with him, or your brother. Ryan admitted he liked me when we were younger. We kissed and there was nothing. No fireworks, no atomic bombs, not even a spark."

"Oh well," she said. "Edward is going to understand eventually. Whatever happened the other night, the two of you will get past it."

"I hope." Edward was coming back to the lab table with his arms filled with stuff. He dumped everything on the table, and then started pulling things out of his pockets. "I would have helped you," I told him.

"No, I don't need you," he said sharply. Tanya was still standing there and she looked shocked at his coldness.

"Seems like someone couldn't chop the morning wood efficiently," she mumbled and I smiled weakly at her joke. "I'll see you later, Bella," she said. "Edward."

"Tanya," he said. She gave me a sympathetic smile and walked out of our classroom. Edward and I sat in silence for about five minutes until I decided someone needed to talk.

"So what do we have to do?"

"_We're_ not doing anything. I'll take care of it all," he said, not even looking at me.

"Okay," I stuttered and got up from my seat. I walked up to the front of the class to talk to Mr. Banner. "Mr. Banner, can I be excused from class today?"

"What's wrong, Bella?" he asked.

"I got into a huge argument with Edward this weekend and he won't speak to me and it's extremely awkward and it's not like he's going to let me do anything anyway, so I figured I'd just spend the rest of the period crying in the bathroom."

"Bella, go relax somewhere, anywhere but the bathroom," he said and handed me a hall pass.

"You're the best, Mr. B," I told him. I looked back at Edward and found him staring at me, but he looked down at the experiment when I caught him. Sighing, I opened the door and walked out of the classroom. I didn't know where to go, so I started walking toward the bathroom to proceed with my original plan, but I rain into Alice.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi," I said, feeling awkward. I couldn't stand the silence anymore. "Alice, I'm fighting with Edward now, I really don't want to be in a fight with two people, especially if they're my best friends."

"I don't want to fight with you either. I'm sorry," she said and hugged me.

"Me too."

"What happened with you and Edward?"

"We got into an argument at Tanya's party and we haven't spoken to each other since," I told her and wiped my eyes.

"Well you two get into arguments all the time, why is this one so different?"

"Because this one was a lot worse than the rest. This makes all our other arguments look like nothing."

"Even the paintball incident?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"Even the paintball incident," I told her and she gasped. "I know."

"I'm sure the two of you will get past this, you always do."

"Everyone keeps telling me this, but I don't see it happening," I said and sighed.

"Trust me, it will. You and Edward are meant to be together."

"What? What makes you say that?"

"Every couple has their quirk. For Emmett and Rose, it's their sex lives. Jasper's and mine is how we can just be around each other without speaking and still feel comfortable. Nessie and Jake like to prank people, and each other, and you and Edward love to argue."

"I'm not with Edward though. I mean, we've been hooking up but we're not together," I told her. I was completely baffled by what she was telling me.

"Whatever you say," she said and smiled. "I have to get back to class before the bell or else Ms. Palmeri is going to bite my head off."

"Thanks Ali," I said as she waved to me while walking back to class.

The bell had rung shortly after Alice left, so I headed to morality, the class I've been waiting for and dreading at the same time all day. I took a deep breath and walked into the classroom, where my brother already was.

"Hey Em, why are you here so early? You're normally so proud of never being to class early, especially this one," I asked as I sat in front of him.

"I wanted to find out if you were okay. You weren't answering your phone at all this weekend. I was worried.

"Don't, you'll get wrinkles and Rose will freak," I joked. He gave me a small smile but his features were filled with worry again. "I'm okay, a little upset but nothing to worry about."

"Did Edward do anything? I'll kick his ass."

"No, it wasn't him, it was me," I said, but he looked at me in doubt. "I'm serious. I was the one who left him alone in the woods, not the other way around. If I didn't do that things would be fine."

"What did he do to make you leave him there?"

"Nothing that wasn't my fault," I said. "I know you're trying to be the protective brother but there's no need for it. I did this, I can handle it."

"Okay," he said and sighed. "Well, I better go."

"Where are you going? The bell is about to ring."

"Exactly. I have to keep up my reputation," he said and smirked at me while I laughed. The teacher was walking in as he was walking out, but she just shook her head, knowing what he was doing.

"Your brother is the strangest student I've had in a while," Ms. Fryer said and I laughed. "He comes in early, yet leaves to be late."

"He does have a reputation to keep up," I said and smiled.

"Good point. So, are you ready to read your essay?"

"Not really," I said and sighed.

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, I have to read this essay. It's more than an essay, it's a bit of an apology too."

"What happened?" Ms. Fryer asked and motioned for me to come to her desk since the bell had rung and the classroom was filling up. My friends always showed up late, and normally I'd be with them, but not today.

"I left Edward out in the woods alone this weekend at a party after he told me something that made me panic."

"So you hope the essay will clear a few things up," she said understandingly.

"Exactly. If it doesn't, then I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Well, I gather this essay hit close to home for you," she said and I nodded. "If it gets to be too much while you're reading it, just hand it in and you can leave. He should be able to forgive you since it's not like you just denied him for the hell of it."

"I really hope so. Thanks," I said and smiled at her. I walked back to my seat and saw that everyone was already in class. Rose was sitting next to me and gave me an encouraging smile; Emmett was behind me, turned around, and talking to Jake. Nessie was sitting next to Jake, behind Rose, trying to pay attention to the conversation but not succeeding. Alice took the desk in front me, and Edward was sitting behind Nessie. He looked uninterested in the conversation the boys were having, which was ended when Rose reached over and smacked Emmett on the head.

"Thank you Ms. Hale," Ms. Fryer said. "Now, today is your oral reports. I know how much of you just love volunteering, but I decided to pick who goes when." A collective groan filled the classroom. "Music to my ears. Ms. Swan, do you mind going first?"

"No," I said and sighed. I pulled the paper out of my folder and walked to the front of the classroom.

"Go whenever you're ready, Bella," she told me and I nodded.

"Friends with benefits have a different meaning to many people. It could mean someone has a way to get off without a commitment, or for friends to give into what they really want without actually going out. People think a friends' with benefits relationship is easy, while in reality it's not. A majority of the time, these self-destructive relationships never end well. Sometimes one falls in love with the other, while the other can't reciprocate the feelings; sometimes both feel the same but one is afraid of a commitment because she's been burned before and they can't go any further." I heard someone scoff and I instantly knew it was Edward. I took a deep breath and continued. "Sometimes it progress into a real relationship, and if that happens then you're lucky. There are always rules that come with this complicated relationship. No sleeping over is one of them, since that can cause an attachment to the person in question. No dating is also another, since it also causes an attachment. Another rule is a personal rule, and it is no sex," I said and looked at Edward. He suddenly looked interested in what I had to say, but he didn't at the same time. _I'm confusing myself. _"Sex is an act of love to some people, and to others it's just the ultimate way of pleasure. For me, I'd need to be fully in love with someone to have sex with them, and even if I was sure I was in love with them, I'd still be wary about doing it. I have been burned in the past and I have been hurt, which makes my view of love askew. The emotional turmoil I went through made me realize that friends with benefits aren't worth it, and even though you'd think going through that would make someone learn from their mistakes, that's not true. You get into the mindset that you can have control over the situation since you've been through it before. But, when you do become attached to the person, you get scared and run," I said and I felt tears brimming my eyes. Edward was rolling his eyes at my essay and seemed to think I was just making this up. "I'm sorry, I can't finish this."

"Okay honey," Ms. Fryer said and took my essay. "You can go, you did great."

"Thank you," I said and wiped my eyes before I went back to my seat to grab my stuff. Edward and I connected gazes before I looked away, grabbed my bag, and walked out of class. I walked to the closet bench to sit down and I just broke down. Thank God classes were still going on so no one had to see me like this. I didn't like feeling weak. Weak people were taken advantage of, and I would never let anyone take advantage of me. I took deep breaths to control my tears and I wiped my eyes. I got up off the bench and headed to the library to curl up in a corner and read a good book, or maybe take a nap, which ever happened first.

* * *

"I knew you would be in here," Rose said and I looked up from the book I was reading. I skipped the rest of school and just stayed in the library, took a nap, and caught up on my reading.

"Where else do I go when I want to stay hidden?"

"The ice cream aisle in the grocery store."

"True story," I said and smiled as I got out of the chair. "How was the rest of morality?"

"Not bad. Emmett's essay was hilarious, along with Nessie's. Edward chose not to read his, since he did seem out of it after your essay. He looked deep in thought and trying to figure out what happened to you. You need to tell him, Bella," she said as we walked out of the library and toward my dorm.

"I know, and I plan on it, just not yet," I said and sighed. There were fire trucks out of my dorm building, which confused me. "Rose, what happened?"

"I don't know, let's ask." She walked up to one of the cuter fire fighters and flashed him her best smile. "Hi, I'm Roes and this is Bella. She lives in this dorm and we were wondering what happened."

"Well, someone burnt down an entire room without burning down the building. An amazing feat, might I add. I'm Dylan by the way."

"How is that even possible? Wouldn't the fire spread once the door opened?" I asked.

"The person started putting the fire out while in the room. He's either a hero or an idiot," Dylan said and laughed.

"Might I ask who this hero/idiot is?"

"That guy right there," he said and pointed by the doors, where the police were questioning someone. My jaw dropped when I saw who it was and Rose said a string of profanities.

"What room was this?" I asked and winced, already knowing the answer.

"6C? On the third floor, a corner single with an amazing view might I add. Do you know who lives there?"

"That would be me," I said and sighed. "And the _idiot_ is my brother."

"You think the police would arrest me if I killed him?" Rose pondered, causing Dylan to laugh.

"She's not joking," I said seriously, causing him to stop.

"I believe they would," he said and she shrugged. The three of us looked at Emmett again, who was looking all around and his eyes landed on us. His eyes widened in fright and he gave us a nervous smile as he waved.

"He's in so much shit," I grumbled.

"No sex for three months," Rose said.

"Where am I going to stay?"

"Well, my captain was talking to the dean here and they said whoever lived in that room would need to find a roommate for the time being until they found a new room. Do you have anyone to stay with?"

"If I stay with my brother I will kill him. Nessie and Jake go at it like jackrabbits so that's out of the question. Living with Alice would be my own personal hell, and Tanya has a roommate. Oh Rose darling," I said as I batted my eyelashes at her.

"Bella, sweetie, I love you to death and you know that, but you aren't the easiest to live with. Jersey Shore was fun and all, but you know how big of a neat freak I am," she said, and I sighed in agreement.

"I'm out on the streets then," I said and my shoulders slumped.

"No, there's one more person you didn't mention," she said and gave me a mischievous smile.

"No, I can't do that. What makes you think he'll take me in anyway?"

"Any guy would love to take you in," Dylan said. "Hell, if I lived on campus and went to this college, I'd take you in."

"Oh that's so sweet," I said and smiled. "But that doesn't help my situation."

"Whoever this guy is will take you in for three days, five at most, no matter what happened."

"It's worth a shot. If he says no then I guess I'll let you stay with me," Rose said.

"You're such a good best friend, Rosalie."

"I try," she said and smiled. "Well we're going to need to talk about insurance on all your stuff. It's probably all trashed."

"Not everything. It seems your shoe collection, computer, bag collection, and stuffed animals were salvaged, along with a few other items."

"Maybe Emmett isn't that big of an idiot," I said, and then glanced at him again. He was whistling and rocking back and forth on his heels, but fell over face first. "Maybe he is."

* * *

"Emmett Brendan Swan I hate your guts," I mumbled as I knocked on Edward's door. I heard the lock turning and he opened the door.

"What, Swan?"

"Emmett burnt down my room and I have no where to go. If I live with Emmett I will be a murderer, I can't live with Alice for three days, I don't want to be scarred for life by living with Nessie or Jake, and Rose won't live me with. Please Edward?"

"Why would you want to stay with me?"

"Because you're the only person I could think of that would maybe want to consider to take me in and the only person I could stay with without wanting to kill," I said. He looked at me and rolled his eyes before he nodded and opened the door wider. I smiled at him and went to walk in, but tripped over the bags that surrounded my feet and fell right on my face. _Must be a twin thing._ I looked up at Edward and laughed nervously. He rolled his eyes and started bringing my bags into his room as I got off of the floor.

"This is going to be a fun three days," he mumbled under his breath.

"I feel the exact same way," I said and huffed.

* * *

**So how was this chapter? Was it worth the wait? Let me know in REVIEWS. Honestly, my life has been hating me so much & just seeing that people are liking this story by reviewing, it just makes my life. Plus, I would LOVE to have one of those stories that get a thousand reviews, which I don't think would ever happen to me, but a girl can dream right? **

**I see maybe a few more chapters for this story, and then an epilogue. As much as I don't want this story to end, I don't want to drag it out too long either. I AM going to be writing one-shots of the little back stories I've been mentioning in this story, so if you have anything you'd really like to see more of tell me in a REVIEW. (I'm practically begging for reviews, I sound pathetic don't I? lol.)**

**I still & always will give previews to any reviews. I have no shame when it comes to reviews. I really do thank everyone who reads & reviews, or just read, this story. I never thought anyone would ever like anything I do. & I want to thank iloveLION. I don't think I thank her enough & she helps me with so much.**

**So please, REVIEW. Previews will come, promise(:**


	9. Chapter 8: Stuffed Animals

**This might be the quickest I've updated for this story. Maybe? I don't know, lol.**

**

* * *

**

"Uh, thanks Edward," I said awkwardly as I finished moving all of my crap into his room, and it was _a lot _of crap.

"Whatever," he said, his back to me since he was on the computer. I sighed and collapsed onto the couch, knowing the next three days were going to be the most awkward days of my life. Dylan was right, though, Edward did take me in. Dean Rivers came over and told me that it should take maybe three days to clean up one of the unused rooms. He said I would be in the same building, just on Edward's floor instead, which is one floor above my burnt down room. "How'd Emmett just burn down your room and not the entire floor, or the entire building?"

"It's Emmett," I said. "You should know better than to question anything he does."

"Yeah, but I realized that I don't know too much anymore," he said with heavy implications.

"Me too," I said softly.

"I'm going out," he said as he got out of the chair. "Do you need anything?"

"Oh no, I'm good," I said and plastered a fake smile on my face. He nodded and walked out, leaving me in his room, alone. The smile faded and was soon replaced with tears. "What the fuck am I doing?" I asked myself and got off of the couch. I wasn't going to stay here and cry myself to sleep on his couch, no way.

I walked out of the dorm and headed over to Emmett's building. I stormed up to his room and angrily knocked on his door.

"Who's there?" he asked, sounding scared.

"Open the door, brother dearest," I said in a sickly sweet voice. I heard the lock slowly open and I had my hand on the doorknob, so once I heard it unlock I threw open the door and attacked my brother. "You burnt down my fucking room you dickwad!"

"I didn't mean to!" he screamed as he flinched away from my punches. "It was an accident."

"How do you accidently burn down someone's room? What tops everything is that it's not like you burnt down anything else in that building; all you did was destroy my room!"

"I had a garden hose through the window," he said, bracing for my attack, but I was in shock.

"A garden hose," I said calmly. "Why the _fuck_ was there a garden hose through my window because I'm completely positive I never bought one of those."

"Well, I was going to set up a Slip 'N' Slide in your room."

"I'm not even going to ask why because that's just going to piss me off even more. How. Did. You. Burn down. My. Room?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Ha, it's a really funny story," he said and laughed nervously, but stopped once I growled at him. "I got the Slip 'N' Slide set up, and the hose was just chilling in the sink so I could use it later, but I got out cooking oil from your cabinets so I could slide faster and I put it all over the slide, but I got a bit carried away as I putting it on and a lot got all over the room; and I dropped it and the bottle broke. I figured I'd clean it up later," he said.

"You mean that I would clean it up later?"

"Well yeah, but that's beside the point. Then I got hungry and I saw you had marshmallows so I wanted to roast some. Anyway, I roasted one over the oven and it was on fire so I was walking back to the Slip 'N' Slide and the marshmallow was falling off the stick as it was on fire, and it fell on the slide and set the oil on fire. I ran to the hose to put it out, but I kept slipping on the oil that got spilled, which was also burning. I finally got up and ran to the bathroom to get the hose out of the sink. By the time I got out of the bathroom, since I had to pee, the apartment was on fire. I put most of it out though, but a lot of the place was burned. The kitchen was destroyed and the living room."

"You could have pissed on the fire, but instead you take your sweet time in the bathroom while my room burned down. So now, because you're a fucking idiot, I have to stay with Edward for three days. The three most awkward days of my life!"

"The three most awkward days of your life so far," he said and I smacked him across the face. "Alright, Bella, I'm sorry! What do you want me to do? It was an accident. The damage is done, and all we can do is move on."

"Emmett! You burned down my room because you have the mindset of a five year old. Do you not understand what I'm going to have to go through now? I have to buy all new room stuff, and live with Edward! He left me alone in his room tonight. He told me he was going out and just left. I have to do deal with that for three nights. I don't know if I can handle that," I said and felt a sob wrack my body. He reached over to hug me, but I pushed him away at first.

"Sis, he's hurting just as much as you are," he said softly. I looked up at him with disbelief and he nodded. The tears started pouring out and I hugged my brother.

"I messed up so bad, Em. I really liked him, and I screwed up, as usual."

"You can fix this, Bells. It's not completely ruined. I don't know what happened between you and him, and quite frankly, I don't want to because I have a feeling I'd want to beat him to a pulp."

"I'll figure this out," I said and sighed. "I'm still pissed at you about my room."

"You'll get over it," he said and shrugged. I punched his arm hard and walked to the door. Before I left I said thanks. He gave me a pained smile and I laughed as I walked out.

It started raining as I stepped outside the building and it got progressively heavier, but I didn't walk any faster. I always found rain calming. It was like a way to wash everything away and start fresh, at least that's how I thought of it. My phone was ringing and I saw it was Ryan.

"Hey," I said and smiled to myself.

"_Hey. I wanted to know how you were doing. Tanya didn't tell me anything when I asked, but she did mention we kissed. I'm so amazing that you've been telling people?" _he said and I practically hear the smirk that was most likely plastered on his face.

"Easy there, don't get a big head. She mentioned you were in a good mood when you got back so she knew something was up. Am I such a fantastic kisser that I instantly brightened up your night?"

"_Touché, Bella_," he said and laughed. "_So what's going on with you?_"

"Oh you know, same old. Emmett burned down my room and now I'm forced to live with Edward for three days, the usual."

"_Emmett what?_"

"Don't ask."

"_Wasn't gonna. So you and Cullen can reconcile and be happy again, right?_"

"Yeah, that's going to be so easy since he left me alone tonight. He hates me Ry, and I deserve it. I rejected him and this is my punishment."

"_If you have a good reason for rejecting him he will understand._"

"I do have a good reason, a very good reason in fact. Well, at least I think it's a good reason. I don't know what to do anymore," I said as I pushed the third floor button in the elevator. I was shivering from the rain.

"_Talk to him about it, I'm sure he still wants you. Who wouldn't want you Bella? You're an amazing girl,"_ he said. I was about to say something, but as the doors opened to the third floor, which I had just remembered I had to go up one more, I saw Edward standing in front of Victoria's room, talking to her while she had nothing but a bra and underwear on. I gasped loudly and dropped my phone on the floor. The two of them heard me and looked at me. Victoria smirked smugly at me and Edward looked surprised. I heard Ryan still talking on the phone, saying my name, trying to get my attention, but I couldn't pick it up, I couldn't move.

"Bella wait, this isn't what it looks like," Edward said, walking to the elevator. I felt tears fall from my eyes, as much as I didn't want them too. I didn't say a word to him as I pressed the button to close the elevator doors and went down to the first floor to leave. I didn't know where I would go, but I couldn't stay with him.

I was about to run out of the building when someone grabbed my arm. I tried to shake it loose, but whoever it was wouldn't budge.

"Edward, let go of me," I said pathetically.

"No, it's raining out. Just come back to my room and go to sleep," he said.

"No, it's obvious you don't want me there," I told him as I turned around to face him. "Look, I'm sorry if I hurt your pride by leaving you by the river that night, but I just couldn't do it."

"Why not, Bella?"

"I just couldn't do it Edward! I couldn't put myself through that again. Why do you think I kept telling you no all the other times?"

"I didn't expect you to sleep with me all the other times!" he screamed at me. "What couldn't you put yourself through again?"

"Nothing, you wouldn't understand," I mumbled and tried to move away from him, but he stepped right in front of me.

"I'm trying to understand, Bella, but you won't let me in."

"You think this is easy for me? You wouldn't understand this even if I did tell you, and then you'd feed me some bullshit story about how you know _exactly_ how I feel!" I screamed at him. "I. Don't. Want your. Pity. I just want to leave."

"Well you're not going anywhere in this storm except back to my room, whether you like it or not."

"You can't force me," I said stubbornly.

"Fine, it's either you come back to my room and sleep or you go out in the storm and probably get blown away because your tiny."

"I fucking hate you, Cullen," I said and stormed into the elevator.

"Sure you do," he said and followed me. I hit the button and closed the door on him, waving as they shut.

"I don't know why I'm putting up with you. One night and look what happened. What do you have planned for the next two?" he asked as he walked out of his bathroom in his pajamas. I was momentarily stunned since he was shirtless and his boxers were riding dangerously low. He saw me staring and smirked. I shook my head and glared at him.

"It's not my fault you're an asshole," I said as I grabbed my pajamas. If he was going to play dirty, so was I. I kept my push up bra on and put on this white, low cut, lace tank that showed off the girls very nicely. I decided against wearing pajama shorts, so I wore my boy-short underwear that had a lace up design in the back. I fluffed my hair after I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I walked out of the bathroom and made my way over to the couch. I noticed Edward staring at me and smirked. "Can I help you?"

"Yo-you sleep in just your underwear? No shorts over it? Or maybe a pair of nice long pants to cover your mile long legs," he stuttered.

"I get really hot in the middle of the night," I said and lay down on the couch.

"Maybe you'd want a t-shirt to, uh, cover up?"

"No, thanks though," I said and smirked.

"Please put more clothes on," he begged. I took a glance at his crotch and saw little Eddie waking up.

"At least I have a shirt on," I said. He opened his drawers so fast I thought it was going to break and pulled out a bright blue shirt from Hollister that matched his boxers. "Do you always match your boxers?"

"Coincidence. Now _please_ put something on," he begged again, trying so hard to hide his growing erection. I sighed as I squatted down to grab my shorts, and I ever so slowly stood back up, pushing my butt out as I went. I heard Edward groan and I stifled a giggle. I put the shorts on and grabbed my grey hoodie that was already lying on the couch. I gave Edward an 'are-you-happy-now' look and he sighed and nodded.

"Pain in my ass," I mumbled to him.

"You're a pain in my dick. Now I have to go to sleep with this," he whispered angrily back at me.

"I'm sure Vichoria will have no problem fixing that problem for you, and then some," I whispered-yelled back.

"I didn't go to her room for that! I didn't go to her room at all. I went to see the damage Emmett caused and she opened the door wearing that. I guess she's not the only one who sleeps in her underwear."

"Fuck off Edward," I said and rolled over on the couch, trying to go to sleep.

* * *

"_Bella, baby, we didn't have anything serious," he told me. _

"_What are you talking about? You said you l-loved me," I stuttered as I tried not to cry._

"_No, I believe my exact words were, '_You know how I feel about you'_."_

I bolted up from the couch; well at least what I thought was the couch. I rubbed my eyes and noticed that I was in Edward's bed. I looked across at the couch and saw he was sleeping on it. Why did my dreams, more like nightmares, have to be about what happened? I never wanted to think about it, ever. It hurt too much to do that. I got out of Edward's bed and walked over to the couch to wake him up.

"Edward," I whispered while gently shaking his shoulder. He grumbled something but ignored me. "Get up and go back to bed."

"That doesn't make sense," he mumbled and pushed my hand away.

"Yes it does. That's _your_ bed, let me sleep on the couch."

"No, go back to sleep," he said.

"Fine, you want to be stubborn," I said and pushed him back so I could lie on the couch too. Now he was awake.

"Bella what the hell are you doing? Go back to my bed, I'm fine here," he said.

"No, I'm not kicking you out of your bed."

"I couldn't let you sleep on the couch, my mother would kill me if she found out I ever did that," he said.

"Edward, please go back to your bed. You already don't want me here and I don't want to be a nuisance."

"I never said I didn't want you here," he said softly.

"You implied it."

"Stop being a stubborn bitch. Just please go back into the bed so we can both get back to sleep."

"No, you go in the bed or we both stay on the couch."

"Fine," he said and made no attempted to get off of the couch like I had expected, but snuggled closer to his pillow and told me goodnight. I turned around and looked at him in shock since I expected him to go back in bed. "Don't look at me like that Swan, I told you to go back to bed. You don't want to listen to me and be the stubborn one, fine."

"But," I said but he put his hand over my mouth.

"Shut up and go to sleep," he told me. I grumbled and cursed him out under my breath as I turned around and tried to get comfortable, which isn't easy with another person lying on a small couch with you.

I was just drifting to sleep when I felt Edward wrap his arms around my waist. I softly sighed as I leaned back closer into his chest. It was probably not one of the best ideas to be sleeping on the same couch as him, but I couldn't find myself to care.

As uncomfortable as it was to sleep on a cramped couch with Edward, just being in his arms made me happy. I looked at the clock and saw we had an hour until school start. I entangled myself out of Edward's arms, grabbed my clothes, and walked into the bathroom to shower. I took one look back at Edward and saw him try to tighten his grip on me but it ended up being on air, and failing miserable. I stifled a giggle as a pouted and I walked over to my stuff to grab a stuffed animal and a camera. I made sure the cameras flash wasn't on so I wouldn't wake him up and I put Minnie Mouse in the spot where I was. His arms again tried to tighten their hold on air, but he gripped Minnie instead. I took the picture and all possible plans of blackmail with this were running through my mind. I ran into the bathroom with the camera, and locked the door. I wasn't stupid; I knew he was going to realize he was holding my stuffed animal any minute now.

I turned the shower on and stripped myself of my pajamas. I heard movement from the bedroom, so I wrapped myself in a towel to cover up. _3… 2…_

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Edward screamed. _…1_. I opened the door and stood in the doorway, in a towel and nothing else. "Wh-wha-what are you doing?"

"I am about to take a shower since we have school and I take pride in my personal hygiene. What are you doing, Cullen?" I asked and smirked.

"I, uh," he stuttered, still stunned. I rolled my eyes and went to shut the door, but he held it up. "Why did I wake up with her," he said, holding Minnie by the ears, "instead of you?"

"Hey! Don't hold her like that, Cullen!" I said and grabbed her out of his hand. "Maybe you have some stuffed animal fetish. It's okay, I'm sure we can find a support group for you."

"You're a funny bitch, Swan," he said.

"I'm normally not this funny, you just bring out the best in me," I said and slapped his cheek lightly.

"Be quick in there, you're not the only one here."

"So I've noticed," I said sarcastically. He walked away and I slammed the door.

I finished getting ready - taking extra long knowing Edward was waiting to get in here. I took the memory card out of the camera and stuck it in my bra, since I knew Edward would delete the picture instantly. I walked out of the bathroom and smirked at him.

"It's all yours," I said and smirked.

"Took long enough," he grumbled as he stormed in. I laughed and collapsed into the couch. I put the memory card in my bag and took out my phone.

_'You and Eddie playing nice?'_ I smiled at Rose's text and answered her back.

'_Oh yes, we're the best of friends. We spent the night telling scary stories and braiding each others hair.'_

_'Still hate each other?'_

_'Strongly dislike.'_

"Swan," Edward said as he walked out of bathroom swinging my camera back and forth. "You had a camera in the bathroom why?"

"Inappropriate pictures, duh," I said calmly. His eyes bugged out and I laughed at his expression. "Kidding, Cullen."

"Oh well, right," he said as he cleared his throat and adjusted himself. I rolled my eyes and smirked at him. "Still didn't answer my question."

"I was looking through the pictures I had on there while I waiting for the water to warm up. Good explanation?" I said sarcastically as I got off the couch and grabbed my bag. "I really don't want to be late to class, Cullen."

"When did you become such a bitch?"

"When I got heartbroken," I mumbled, hoping he didn't hear me. I looked back and he was just shaking his head, asking himself how he was going to put up with me for another two days.

* * *

"Eddie, how's living with my sister? Putting any moves on her," Emmett asked as he sat down at the lunch table between Rose and Nessie. I slammed my hand against my forehead and Edward glared at him.

"Emmett, stop," I warned.

"What? I heard hate sex was the best kind. Well, make-up sex is amazing too," he said, deep in thought. "Wait, what the fuck am I saying? Edward better be keeping his dick in his pants and no where near your lady parts."

"Emmett! Will you shut the fuck up? Edward and I are not sleeping with each other!"

"Damn straight," Emmett said. I rolled my eyes at my brother and sighed.

"You're still on think fucking ice over my room, Emmett. Don't push it."

"Fine," he said and sighed sadly.

"How are the arrangements going, though?" Nessie asked.

"Your friend is as stubborn as a mule," Edward said.

"I am not!" I said defensively.

"Are too."

"No, I am not. You shouldn't have put me in your bed!"

"What?" everyone said at the same time.

"Not like that pervs," I said. "He went all _whatever_ and switched sleeping places. He ended up on the couch and I was in bed."

"Aw that's sweet," Nessie said, and then turned to Jake. "You never did that when I stayed over."

"I liked my bed to much," he said and she smacked his arm. "But every other time you stay over you sleep in my bed."

"Asshole," she mumbled. "Anyway, you two obviously haven't tried to kill each other yet. Day one is complete."

"Edward sleeps with stuffed animals!" someone screamed across the cafeteria. Edward froze and slowly turned to face me. I had used my free during the day to upload the pictures to Facebook.

"You better run," he growled at me.

"Can I get a head start?" I asked and smiled nervously.

"5… 4… 3," he started counting and I ran for my life.

"Okay, so maybe I spoke to soon," Nessie grumbled as she watched Edward run after me. _Now day one was officially complete._

_

* * *

_

**Hahaha, oh Emmett, what a silly bitch. What'd everyone think of this chapter? **

**I've been getting lots of reviews asking about what happened to Bella & I PROMISE it's coming out very, very soon. Say, two more chapters? I have the next chapter to write & then after that .. confession time. At least, that's the plan. But you know these crazy characters, they take control & then your screwed.**

**I'm SO close to getting 200 reviews & I would love to have ALOT MORE than 200 reviews. Like, if everyone who reads this leaves a review, I'd be ecstatic. You could leave a smiley face, you could tell me how much I suck, you can tell me about your day & not even mention the chapter at all & I wouldn't even care. I would say thank you very much in a response, try to have a little more to say than that depending on how much I get from the review & give a preview. Honestly, you don't even have to THINK to type this - (: - & I would still give you a preview of the next chapter. **

**I know, I'm begging, but I really want this story to be amazing. Like, I would LOVE to get nominated for one of those awards, but I never see that happening, so I can at least hope for my other goal & get an INSANE amount of reviews on a story. Maybe you guys could tell your friends, who tell their friends, & it's like this never ending chain of friends telling friends? Alright I'm going overboard haha. **

**So please? Hit that button right underneath .. type whatever you want. It could look like you just banged your head on the keyboard for all I care, you'll still get a preview & a very nice response. Thanks(:**


	10. Chapter 9: Pantie Auction

**Two updates in one week? That's a first for me regarding this story. It's kind of short, but next chapter is the important one. This one is kind of a filler-ish.**

**

* * *

**

Edward was really mad about the stuffed animal thing. He chased me all around school and the school grounds, until I wasn't paying attention to wear I was going and I fell right into the outdoor pool that the swim team used for competitions and practice when the weather was hot. Edward doubled over in laughter and I glared at him.

"You could at least bring me a towel," I told him while my teeth were chattering. Still laughing, he grabbed a towel and brought it over to me. I smiled sweetly at him and went to take the towel, but instead I grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the pool with me. "That's what you get asshole!"

"I'm the asshole? You took a picture of me sleeping with _your_ stuffed animal and put it all on the Internet! You're a bitch."

"Asshole," I said and splashed him.

"Bitch," he shot back and splashed me. We fought in the pool for a good twenty minutes until the swim coach, Mr. May, saw us and called Dean Rivers to come down. The two of us laughed nervously at him as we climbed out of the pool.

"It's all his fault," was my argument and Edward scoffed. I shoved him, making him lose his balance and fall back into the pool. While he was falling, he grabbed my skirt and pulled me back with him. Our splash hit Dean Rivers, soaking him.

"Detention tomorrow," he said calmly and walked away.

* * *

"This is all your fault," I said and pouted as I sat in a classroom with Edward and Mrs. Baker, the nastiest teacher in the school. Some random stoners who were caught lighting up during class were sitting in the back, but they were always here. I rarely got detention.

"You started it," he said.

"You know, I never get detention," I hissed.

"With all the shit you pull? I find that unlikely."

"I'm smart enough not to get caught. Now, because you're a royal pain in my ass, I'm sitting here with you of all people."

"You should feel honored."

"Oh yes, I want to spend all my time with you. Sharing a room with you isn't enough for me, Eddie. I need to constantly be around you."

"No one likes a clingy whore, Bella," he said and smirked.

"Fuck. You." I said through clenched teeth. Mrs. Baker was glaring at the two of us, but I rolled my eyes at her. I put my iPod in my ears and took out the Biology homework Mr. Banner had given us. It was a double-sided work sheet with a picture of a penis on one side and a vagina on the other. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder, and I gave Edward and irritated look. "What?"

"Can I copy that when you're done?"

"Why? I'm sure out of all people, you know a vagina and a dick very well."

"I don't feel like doing it."

"No, stop being lazy," I said and put my headphone back in my ear.

"Mrs. Baker, Bella's drawing penises. Very detailed penises," Edward said.

"Ms. Swan, is that true?" she asked.

"What? No, do I look like Seth from Superbad? It's Biology homework. The human reproductive system," I said.

"Please put that inappropriate picture away," she said.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," I mumbled to myself as I shoved it back into my bag. "You're like a ten year old, Edward. Were you this big of a rat when you were younger? How did you have friends?"

"My good looks and charm," he said and smirked.

"You were definitely like Steven Glansberg," I told him. Ms. Baker finally dismissed Edward and I, and I ran to Rose's room, desperate to get away from Edward.

"I survived," I said as I burst into Rosalie's room. She was sitting on her bed, looking frustrated. "What's got your panties in a knot?"

"This English essay! Like, what the fuck!" she said and threw the papers on the bed.

"What's it on?"

"I have to write a five paragraph essay on two books using a critical lens. When the _fuck_ am I ever going to need this in life?"

"Relax," I told her and put all the papers on her desk. "The essay isn't due for another two months. Don't stress yourself out."

"You're right," she said and let out a breath. "So, how was detention?"

"Miserable, absolutely miserable. I can't take him," I said.

"I have to admit, the whole pool thing was pretty funny. I think even Dean Rivers got a kick out of it, but just had to give the two of you detention. Personally, I think he likes tormenting the both of you."

"I don't enjoy it. I have to stay with him tonight and all of tomorrow and then I finally have my own room again. BTW, I need all new room stuff since it was burned to a crisp."

"Let's go to Pottery Barn then! Oh my God I love that store," Rose said and pulled me out of her room. I laughed at her hastiness as we ran to the parking lot, but stopped when we saw Edward surrounded by a bunch of guys, swinging a pair of underwear around.

"Going once, going twice, SOLD! To the guy in the back," he said and threw the underwear to some pervert.

"Those boy-shorts looked awfully familiar," I said to Rose. _No, he wouldn't_. "CULLEN!!!!"

"Why Swan, would you like to join in on this lovely auction?" he asked as he showed me the box filled with my underwear.

"Edward, you give me back my underwear right now, or so help me."

"Now, now, we wouldn't want to end up in detention again."

"Edward Anthony Cullen, give me the underwear and the money or you'll regret it," I said, clenching my fists to control my anger.

"What are you gonna do?" he asked. I ran at him full speed and knocked him on his back. He groaned in pain as I slapped him across the face. Rose had grabbed all the underwear that got sold back, threw them in the box, took the box and ran to her car to put it in there. I grabbed the money out of Edward's hand and smacked his forehead before I got off of him.

"You're a true dick," I said and walked away. He got off of the ground and I heard him tell everyone there were no refunds. I got into Rosalie's car and she peeled out of the parking lot.

"I'm thinking that was his payback for the stuffed animal picture," Rose said.

"Asshole," I said. "Who does he think he is, selling my fucking underwear!? Who the _fuck_ does that!"

"Edward?"

"He's so dead," I said. I tried to think of something to get him back with, and then I remembered. "He messed with the wrong girl."

"Bella, what are you gonna do?" Rose asked as I scrolled through my phone until I found the picture. I smirked and send out a mass text message. Rose's phone buzzed and she looked at me curiously.

"Just look at your phone when we pulled into the parking lot," I told her. Edward Cullen was going down. She finally found a spot to park and we got out of the car. She looked at the text message and started hysterical laughing.

"Bella! Where did you get this?"

"Why do you think I stay sober at some parties?" I said and laughed.

"He's going to flip out once you get back, you know that right?"

"It's so worth it. That's what he gets for selling my underwear. The stuffed animal thing wasn't even that bad."

"You're evil," she said.

"I'm sorry, I'm Emmett's sister," I said, causing Rose to laugh even more.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home," I said as I dropped the Pottery Barn bags in Edward's room. He got off the couch and walked toward me. "How was your day?"

"Oh, fantastic until I got tackled by a 5'4" beast and got a text sent by the same beast that I wear women's underwear. Where the fuck did you get that picture?" he said as he backed me against the door.

"Oh you know, you were drunk and horny. You boned some girl, got confused which one was your underwear, and I happened to think the bedroom was the bathroom so I opened that door and found out in that lacy little number. No offense, but purple really isn't your color."

"This is beyond, Swan."

"No, what's beyond is you selling my underwear to creepy perverts. What if Newton came over?! He would have bought the whole fucking box and built a shrine out of them! Don't even mention the stuffed animal thing because that was a _joke_. You took things too far today," I said, pushing on his chest, making him stumble backwards. I went to walk away, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"There's pictures of me in women's underwear on everyone's phone. I think that's worse."

"We're even now, Cullen; fucking leave it at that," I said and pulled my arm out of his grasp.

"You're such a bitch," he said.

"Come up with something new Edward! I know I'm a bitch, that doesn't affect me!"

"Okay, so what about a cold bitch who finds enjoyment out of not only physically hurting people, but emotionally hurting them too? What about someone who doesn't give a damn about anyone, not even themselves, because your so against anything that can bring happiness? You're a miserable bitch, Swan."

"You don't fucking know half of it. I have my reasons for being like this, but you? What are your reasons for being a prick who knows he can get any girl and uses that to hurt them? You don't give a fuck who you hurt. Do you really think that all those girls you hooked up with, and the few who you slept with, really just wanted that from you and nothing more. Those girls are still probably waiting for a fucking phone call from the 'great Edward Cullen'. I might be the miserable bitch, but you're a self-destructive manwhore," I told him and left. I heard him open the door, so I turned around. "Edward, obviously this is how we're going to spend every fucking night. I fight with you and leave and you tell me to come back."

"Just seriously, come back here. You're right, I'm sorry," he said. I looked at him, trying to find any trace of him lying. I pushed past him and sat on his couch.

"I'm not saying I'm sorry for what I said. I meant it and I know you meant what you said too. I might be wrong on some things, but I'm not sorry I said it."

"Bella, I'm trying to figure you out, but you won't let me in."

"I just can't," I said and sighed. "Not yet."

"Fine," he said and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't care."

"Alright," he said slowly and got off of the couch. "Want to watch a movie?"

"Superbad, put it on," I said quickly. He laughed at me and put the movie in. "Best movie ever."

"Of course you would love this movie."

"I know every word, so don't make fun of me when I start saying lines."

We were actually civil while watching the movie, which was odd seeing how the course of the day played out. I started falling asleep in the corner of the couch. I felt him get off the couch and stand over me, but I pushed him back.

"If you move me from this couch, I will kick you in the balls so hard they will crawl back into your body and hide, do you understand me?" I said as menacingly as possible since I was half asleep.

"Yes ma'am," he said and covered his boys. I stretched as I got off the couch to get ready for bed. "Bella, put some actual clothes on tonight?"

"Mm," I mumbled as I stumbled into the bathroom. I quickly washed up and made my way to the couch. He put pillows and blankets there and I smiled at him as I lay down.

"Night Bella," he said and turned out the lights.

"Night Edward," I said. "Oh, Edward."

"Yeah?"

"If you had really looked at who I sent the picture to, you would have seen it only went to Emmett, Alice, Rose, Nessie and Jake. All of them had seen the picture before today, except Rose."

"Oh," he said stupidly.

"Yes, well, goodnight," I said and smiled to myself, knowing I shut him up.

* * *

"Ugh," I said as I got off of the couch to go to the bathroom. I hated having to pee in the middle of the night. I turned the lights on and looked at the clock, it was 2:33 in the morning. As I made my way to the bathroom, I stopped short. There was a huge bug crawling around his room. "Edward!" I screamed as I jumped on the couch.

"What?" he said angrily as he sat up in bed. "It's two-thirty in the morning, go to sleep!"

"Edward!" I screamed as I pointed to the floor. He looked at me and saw me panicking, jumping up and down on the couch, and he started laughing. "Stop laughing! It's not funny. There's a _monster_ crawling on the floor and you find it funny!"

"Bella, it's a bug, relax and go back to sleep," he said.

I glared at him as I turned the lights off and lay back down on the couch. Right as I was drifting to sleep, I heard it. I screamed again, turned the lights back on, jumped on the counter and got the Febreze. "Edward!"

"Isabella! It's just a bug," he said.

"Edward, it's a cricket! Those shits jump. I am not spending a night with Jiminy!"

"Jiminy?" he asked with a smirk.

"Don't make fun of me!" I said and threw my pillow at him. "The couch is low and he might jump up here, and then crawl into my ear, and then have little babies!"

"Where do you come from?" he asked, I flipped him off in response. I saw Jiminy crawl out from under the couch, and I screamed again as I sprayed the Febreze. "Bella, that's not going to do anything except make it smell in here."

"He lives under the couch. I can't sleep with him living underneath me. He might have a wife, and children. Maybe a little condo set up! It could be a cricket complex under there and you have no idea," I said quickly, causing Edward to laugh even harder. "Fuck off, Edward!"

"If you're that scared of a little bug, come sleep in the bed since he can't jump this high."

"You just want to get me in bed."

"As much as I would love to agree with that, you've been at this for half an hour and I want to get to sleep," he said. I grabbed my pillows, blanket, and Minnie Mouse and leaped from the couch onto the bed. "You're unbelievable."

"I am not walking on that floor until I know for sure there isn't a village of crickets that could invite over other friends."

"Just go to sleep, Swan," he said as he lay back down. I got under the covers and snuggled up with my pillow. "You just wanted to sleep in the same bed or couch as me again," he said sleepily.

"Yes you figured me out," I answered sarcastically. "Go to sleep Cullen."

_"Where are you going?" I asked as he got out of bed._

_"Back to my room, I need to get some sleep."_

_"Why don't you just stay here?"_

_"Because I don't want to. I had a good time," he said as he put his shirt on._

_"Oh well, okay. I'll see you tomorrow, I love you," I told him._

_"Yeah, bye," he said and left._

I sat up in bed, panting and crying. Edward sat up too and was rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked and I shook my head.

"We need to talk," I told him. "Tomorrow."

"Okay," he said while nodding. "Let's just go back to sleep." I nodded and lay back down. He enveloped me in his arms and I snuggled into his chest. _Day two, complete._

_

* * *

_

**Sorry if the chapter seemed a little .. choppy? That might make sense lol. But like I said before, it's more of a filler chapter than anything else. Bella tells Edward in the next chapter :O I don't know when I'll update again, since I have a booked weekend and I start school Thursday. Hopefully I'll get it done soon, but I can't promise anything.**

**So, I've been meaning to tell everyone about this but I keep forgetting about it. I have pictures of the outfits they wear up. I'll put the link on my profile if anyone wants to see them.**

**I really want to thank everyone who reviewed, especially everyone who banged their heads on their keyboards, lol. I really appreciate the reviews. Please keep it up. It really makes me happy to see that people love this story. I'm kind of considering not updating until I get an insane amount of reviews on the entire story. **

**So please? REVIEW(: Thanks(:**


	11. Chapter 10: Unexpected Surprises

**You have no idea how sorry I am for not updating in like three months. I have reasons though, I swear. I'll explain after the chapter though.**

**

* * *

**

"I'm gonna tell him," I told Rose as we walked to class together.

"Are you sure? I mean I know I've been pushing you to do it, but this is huge."

"I know, but I have too."

"You think he'll understand?"

"Who knows?" I said and sighed. "Whether he'll understand it or not, he'll know, and that's all that matters at the moment. I can't keep avoiding it."

"It'll be okay," she said reassuringly. "You have your room back though, so if things go bad you have somewhere to run."

"Right," I said and yawned.

"Why are you so tired? It's obvious Eddie didn't keep you up all night," she said and smirked.

"No, but a lovely houseguest did," I said sarcastically. "A cricket was in his room last night and I freaked out. I was standing on his kitchen counter for at least half an hour."

"Ew, a cricket? Those things jump," Rose said.

"That's exactly what I said! Edward thought I was being stupid though."

"What did you do?"

"I jumped from the couch to the bed and slept there, and had another nightmare," I told her.

"Aw, sweetie. You really do need to tell him."

"Yah Rose, I know," I said.

"Alright, don't get all pissy at me," she said, noticing my tone. "I'm just trying to be the supportive, amazing, beautiful best friend."

"Mhm."

"You're such a bitch," Rose said.

"Isn't she?" Jake said as he passed, hearing Rose. I smacked his arm as he laughed at me.

"The two of you, I can't," I said and shook my head.

"You love us," Jake said as he squeezed between Rose and me and put his arms around our shoulders. "Anyone know where my pain in the ass, love of my life is?"

"Nope, haven't seen her all morning," I said.

"Yeah, me neither, which is really weird."

"I'll find her somewhere. She's probably up to no good," Jake said and sighed. He let go of Rose and me and left to go find Nessie.

"They really are a cute couple," I said and Rose nodded. "Like, they're so perfect for each other. So are you and Emmett, and even Alice and Jasper."

"You and Edward too, Bells," Rose said, but I shook my head in disagreement. "Deny it all you want, but you and Edward are meant to be."

"We shall find out later."

"We shall," she said and linked arms with me. "That's kind of weird that we haven't seen Nessie yet. Normally she attacks one of us by now."

"I know right? Should we be worried?"

"Not yet, I'm sure she's probably still asleep." Rose said and I nodded.

"Alright, I'll see you later," I said as I reached my classroom. I had Biology now with Edward, and I wasn't sure if I should be happy or dreading it. Rose saw the apprehension and gave me a reassuring smile.

"It'll be okay. Remember, you and Edward are meant to be," she said and walked away. I rolled my eyes at what she said, but my heart fluttered. Maybe things would work out between us.

He walked into class and flashed his crooked smile in my direction. I smiled back at him and went back to finishing the homework that was due. He sat next to me and kissed my forehead.

"You know you're still going to talk to me later right?" he said, knowing I have a tendency of backing out of things.

"Oh no, I know," I said. Mr. Banner started class and had a student bring in a TV.

"Today we're watching Finding Nemo to learn about ecosystems. I know you all are seniors and think your too cool for a kid movie, but its Disney. No one is too cool for Disney," he said and some kids laughed.

"I love this movie!" I said and got really excited. This was the perfect chance to ignore Edward during class since I needed to figure out exactly what I was going to say to him. "Don't even think about distracting me during this movie," I threatened him.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

"Mind helping me move all my stuff from my room to yours?" I asked Edward as we walked out of Biology together.

"Not at all," he said and smiled. "Do you want to talk before or after?"

"After," I responded quickly. "I need to make a quick stop somewhere before we move me out, okay?"

"Yeah sure, I'll see you later," he said and kissed me on the cheek before he walked away. I smiled to myself and turned to head towards Nessie's dorm to check on her, since I hadn't seen her at all the entire day and she never answered my text.

"Ness," I said as I opened the door. I found her sitting on her bed, knees to her chest and arms around her legs, staring blankly at the wall. "Nessie! What happened?"

"My mom came here," she said. I gasped in shock and went over to her to comfort her. Once I wrapped my arm around her, she started crying. Nessie's mom, Harmony, has been in missing for years. Nessie's father, Malcolm, had custody since her mom had a huge drug problem. I wasn't kidding about the whole hippie thing and drugs influencing her name choices. Then again, normal names don't really run in her family. Harmony didn't light up everyone once in a while though, it was much worse. Pills used to be found all over their apartment, once every few weeks crack pipes would be lying around. It was really scary, and Malcolm obviously couldn't have Nessie in an environment like that. He confronted Harmony before he went to the police the next day. That next morning, she was gone. She cleaned out the house of any drugs, left a note, and she hasn't been seen since.

"Ness, are you okay? What did she do?"

"She told me she wanted to come back into my life, that she was clean. I didn't believe her, I smelt the weed on her. Why is she back?"

"I don't know, maybe she needs help from you to get help. God only knows where she's been all these years. Talk to your dad and tell him what's going on."

"I already did, I left a voicemail since he was at work. Bells, I don't know what to do."

"It'll all work out I promise. Want me to call Rose?" I asked her and she nodded.

Rose and I practically spent the rest of the day with Nessie, making sure she was okay. I had to leave before Rose since I needed to get all my crap out of Edward's room and into mine. I walked into his room and found him playing video games.

"Come on, I need to move out," I said and unplugged the Xbox.

"Bitch, I was on level 59."

"I really don't care," I said and smacked his cheek lightly. "Let's get started."

We moved all of my stuff into my room after a few hours. Edward went to sit on my bed so we could talk, but I shook my head and grabbed his arm to lead him into his room. If I was going to tell him and things went bad, I wanted somewhere to run too. We walked into his room and I sat on his bed.

"Ok, are you sure you're ready to talk?" he asked and I nodded. He sat on the bed next to me, and I turned to face him.

"Sophomore year I had a thing with Marcus Volterra. He was a senior at the time and he saw me as a vulnerable sophomore I guess. We were doing well with the whole friends with benefits situation, but I started to form feelings for him. He started pressuring me for sex, but I didn't want to sleep with someone if they didn't have feelings for me. One night, he started pressuring me again and when I tried to stop him, he told me he felt the same way I felt about him. Even though he didn't directly say he loved me, I believed him and we had sex. Right after, he left without really saying anything. Next day, I go up to him to talk and I see him with Adriana, who happened to be his girlfriend. I was his little side project, the laughing stock of his friends. I flipped out on him for it, but he just laughed in my face and told me that without him, I was nothing. All of junior year, I couldn't get over what he said. I was a mess. I didn't date because I was too afraid of that happening again. Everyone knew about what happened, and everyone thought I was easy because of it. Then Rose bought up having a friend with benefits and you came to mind, and I thought I could handle it if I was the one setting up the rules. With you, every rule went out the window and I started to fall for you, but I got scared. I mean, I know we slept with each other in freshman year to get the whole virginity thing over and done with and you don't know how happy I am that I lost my virginity to you rather than him, but I just couldn't sleep with you the night of the party because I was so scared of getting hurt again. I couldn't go through that kind of pain again," I said, a few tears escaped my eyes and rolled down my cheeks. Edward was silent. "Edward?"

"Do you really think I would have hurt you like that, Bella?"

"I don't know, Edward, but I didn't want to chance it."

"If you really thought that little of me, you should have just ended it earlier. Bella, I care about you, so much."

"I care about you too," I said quietly as I wiped the tears that streamed down my cheeks.

"Apparently not that much," he said as he got off of the bed.

"Edward, I was hurt so badly by him. Naturally that was going to make me cautious!"

"Bella, it's me though!"

"Exactly, Edward! It's you. You've been a womanizer since that night three years ago. How did you expect me to really think anything amazing was going to come out of this with you?" I said, and he had nothing to say. "Exactly. Your reputation precedes you, Cullen, and you can say that I know you better than anyone, but that's not true. We barely know each other at all. This agreement was purely based on the fact that we were attracted to each other on a physical basis, nothing went much deeper than that."

"So where does this leave us, Bella? Are you going to keep yourself emotionally cut off from the world or are you for once going to let someone in and let them get to know you better?"

"I'm leaving," I said and walked to the door.

"Go ahead, take the easy way out. You don't know how to fight for something you care about, so I'm not even going to bother. You're not worth the effort," he said. Those last five words cut through me like a knife. _You're not worth the effort_. I yanked opened the door and slammed it shut behind me. I walked down the hallway and stopped to look back, to see if he would come after me like he usually did. He didn't this time. I didn't know where I was going, but I needed to clear my head.

As I walked around campus, I wasn't paying attention and I bumped into someone.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," I said.

"No, its fine," the person said.

"Wait, Ryan? What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit Tanya. What are you doing here?"

"I go to school here, remember?"

"Right," he said and grinned. "But what I meant was why are you wandering around at night, crying. Why are you crying?"

"I needed to get some air," I told him.

"That answers my first question, now what about the second," he asked as he grabbed my hand and led me to the closest bench.

"I got into an argument with Edward, again."

"So you and him got back on good terms for a short amount of time?"

"What makes you think that?"

"If you haven't been on good terms with him, this argument wouldn't affect as much as it is now. This one was close to home, wasn't it?"

"Something like that," I mumbled. "I told him everything, why I couldn't sleep with him, why I am the way I am, and he didn't take it as well as I thought he would."

"Then he's not worth it. If he cared about you and really wanted you, you wouldn't be sitting on this bench with me right now; you'd still be with him."

"I guess," I said and looked away, but he grabbed my chin and turned my head to look at him.

"Hey, listen, whatever he told you don't let it get to you. I'd fight for you, Bella," Ryan said, and I gave him a weak smile. He started to lean closer and I felt his lips brush my own. He went to pull back, but I shook my head and wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms went around my waist and pulled me closer to him. Kissing Ryan wasn't like kissing Edward, but it made me feel better. I could have sworn I heard someone curse and a loud banging sound, but I ignored it. I couldn't be bothered with anything anymore.

* * *

**EPOV:**

I can't believe I just told her she wasn't worth the effort. Of course she is, she's worth everything. She ran out of my room so fast, and since I was still in shock over the words that came out of my mouth, I was late to open the door and apologize to her. She was gone. _Shit_. I royally fucked this one up. I went to her room first, figuring she was there, but she wasn't. I called Rose, no Bella; Nessie, no Bella; Alice, no Bella. _Where could this girl be?_ I started pacing around campus, trying to clear my head, when I saw them. Bella and Ryan. Sitting on a bench. His arms wrapped around her waist, her arms around his neck. I was sick. I wanted to go over there and beat the shit out of him, but I couldn't. I screwed this up - I let Bella go. She deserves so much better than me. I cursed to myself and found the nearest tree to punch.

I walked back to my dorm and found Rosalie standing outside of my door, looking nervous.

"Edward, did you find Bella?" she asked, sounding panicked.

"Yup," I said dryly.

"Well where is she? Why isn't she with you?"

"She's with Ryan," I said before I walked in my room and shut the door. I collapsed into bed and felt the empty space that was longing to be filled by Bella. I had gotten so used to her constantly being there that I took her for granted. I knew I needed to do something, but I couldn't. She deserves happiness, and she can't find that from me.

* * *

** I am SO SO SO sorry it has taken me this long. Junior year has been hell so far, I've been planning my sweet sixteen & all I do is sleep lately. I really wasn't even taking this long to update for reviews, I swear. I know I mentioned that in the last chapter, but I was completely kidding. I know this chapter isn't long & probably isn't very good, but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging any longer. I would have put up an author's note explaining why I took so long, but I didn't want to fake anyone out.**

**I really don't know when the next time I'll be able to update will be. Junior year is SO important for colleges & I really need to focus on my school work so if I have spare time when I'm not sleeping, eating, or doing homework, I will work on the next chapter. I really am sorry I've taken so long.**

**I would like to thank everyone who read this chapter though & reviewed. It's really loyal readers who stick with an author after no signs of updates for months. I really do love you guys so much, you're the reason why I keep writing. & I'd also like to thank iloveLION as always. She's the best beta ever, and she doesn't seem to get annoyed when I PM her with all these weird ideas that never sound right, lol**

**Once again, I'm SO sorry. I promised in the beginning that I wasn't giving up on this story and I'm not breaking that promise. This story will eventually get finished, I swear. **

**I know it's a lot to ask, but REVIEWS would be amazing. I've really been having a tough few months & things just aren't getting better. Plus I want to hear everyones opinions on Ryan. Don't give up on this story or get turned off because of him, I promise it'll all work out. I don't break promises either, ask anyone who really knows me.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH. YOU GUYS REALLY ARE THE BEST. HOPEFULLY I'LL BE UPDATING SOON & I WON'T HAVE TO WRITE THE LONG AUTHOR'S NOTES THAT NO ONE REALLY READS (WELL, I ALWAYS DO BUT I DON'T KNOW ABOUT EVERYONE ELSE) EXPLAINING WHY IT'S TAKEN MONTHS FOR ME TO UPDATE.**


	12. Chapter 11: Awkward Situations

**Sorry for the wait, but I updated. :)

* * *

**

"Ryan, I need to go. I have class," I said to him over the phone. We've been together for a little over a month since the night I told Edward what happened. It's been interesting with Ryan. He's nothing like Edward, but maybe that's what I need.

"_Alright, I'll see you later. Bye," _he said and hung up. He was coming here so we could hang out since it's our first weekend that he's not doing some sort of schoolwork. I walked into Biology and saw that Edward was already there. We haven't spoken since that night, and tension has been high. Emmett hasn't talked to Edward either, which I feel bad about. Emmett shouldn't end his friendship with Edward because of me.

"Hi," I said quietly and gave him a small smile. He nodded, acknowledging he heard me, but wouldn't turn to look at me. I sat down in my seat and felt a pain in my chest. Not talking to Edward has been affecting me greatly. My grades were slipping, I've been hiding out in my room so I didn't have to see anyone, and I've been really distant towards my friends. I've only really been talking to Ryan, and I wasn't sure if that was healthy or not. I took a deep breath and turned toward him. "Um, so how have you been?"

"Fine," he answered. I sighed and looked away, knowing I wasn't going to get much of a conversation out of him. "How's things with Ryan?"

"Um, they're good," I said awkwardly, not really wanting to talk about that with him especially.

"That's nice," he said.

"Edward, I hate these awkward conversations – especially with you."

"I don't know what you want me to do, Bella."

"Can't we just act like we used to? Talk like we didn't have a fall out? Try to be friends?"

"I don't know if I can be just friends with you," he said quietly, and my chest tightened. I took a deep breath and looked at him.

"Please, for me. Not talking to you is seriously bothering me."

"It's not like we used to have deep talks all the time. We never got along, so why is it bothering you now?"

"Because I lost a friend because of a stupid deal I came up with," I said exasperatedly. "Maybe we need to at least try to be friends."

"What good would that do? You're with Ryan, and you know how I feel about you," Edward said.

"Just, please. I'm not going to beg, I just really want us to be friends. To try to be friends," I said and looked at him with pleading eyes. He sighed and nodded.

"I can't promise anything," he said and I nodded and smiled. "Have you talked to anyone lately?"

"Not really," he said.

"Neither have I. Do you want to hang out later?"

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"I want to try to be friends, Edward. I meant what I said that night, that we really don't know much about each other. I want to try to get to know you."

"Alright, sure," he said and smiled. His eyes lit up, something I haven't seen in a while. I smiled at him genuinely, something I haven't done in a while.

* * *

"Rose, can we talk?" I said as I ran up to her.

"Oh you still remember me after ignoring me for almost a month?" she said coldly, causing my eyes to sting with tears.

"I'm so sorry. I just shut down."

"You were okay enough to talk to Ryan all the time."

"Okay I deserve that," I said and looked down at my shoes.

"You deserve so much more than that, but because I'm your best friend, or at least I hope I'm still your best friend, I let this slide."

"Of course you're still my best friend Rose, don't be crazy," I said and smiled at her. She pulled me into a hug and I felt a few tears roll down my cheeks.

"Do you want to go for coffee now?" she asked.

"I, um, made plans to hang out with Edward later. But he can wait a bit," I said and smiled at her.

"Edward? Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"No, I'm not, but it feels right. I miss him, is that weird?"

"No, it's not. You should miss him," she said. We walked into Starbucks, ordered, and sat down in a corner table in the back. "You belong with Edward, Bells, not Ryan. As hot as Ryan is, he's not right for you."

"I tried things with Edward, it didn't work out. I'm not worth his time," I said, feeling tears coming to my eyes again, but I wouldn't cry over this anymore.

"You know he only said those things out of hurt. I saw him when he was going back to his room after he went after you, Bella. He was upset."

"He didn't go after me that night," I said, confused.

"He did. He saw you and Ryan. He had no idea where you were at first. He called me, Alice, Nessie; he checked your room, but you were no where to be found."

"Edward saw?"

"Yup," she said, popping the 'p' sound. "Be careful with him today, sweetie. He's been through a lot."

"Yeah," I said slowly, lost in thought. I was broken out of my reverie by the vibration of my phone in my pocket. It was Edward asking where he should meet me. I texted him back, telling him to come to my room and that I'd be there in a little. "I should go, Edward just texted me."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later," Rose said and hugged me goodbye. "You be careful, too." She whispered in my ear. I nodded and walked out of Starbucks. I saw Edward walking toward me and I looked at him curiously as I stepped in front of him.

"Where are you going? I'm pretty sure my room is that way. I would expect you to know that since you're right down the hall," I said.

"I figured I'd be nice and get you coffee but since you were already there I guess you don't want any."

"You, nice? I'm shocked," I said and smiled at me.

"It's been known to happen," he said and grinned back.

"Did you want anything?"

"Nope, I'm good. Let's go," he said and I saw he was about to reach for my hand, but he shoved them in his pockets right away. I looked away awkwardly, not sure what to say. "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, we could watch movies and such. It really doesn't matter."

"Wanna play one-on-one?" he asked as we passed the basketball courts.

"I haven't played in so long," I said.

"Scared, Swan?" he asked as he walked toward the court and picked up a basketball.

"You wish, Cullen. You're on," I said as I shoved my hair up in a ponytail and stole the ball from him. "First to score 20 wins."

"What does the winner get?"

"A congratulatory handshake," I said and he laughed.

"I've always wanted one of those," he said as he stole the ball and started running up court to make a shot. I moved in front of him and knocked the ball out of his hand and started dribbling it.

'Too bad you won't be getting one," I said as I made the shot. "2-0, me," I told him as I threw the ball at him and grinned widely.

"Lucky shot," he said. I checked the ball to him and he moved around me, running toward the basket. He was quicker than me, though. I cut him off by the basket, but he moved past me and went to the three-point line. He threw the ball and made the shot perfectly. "3-2, me."

"Lucky shot," I mumbled as he laughed.

The game went on like that the rest of the day. We joked around most of the time. It felt good actually being able to act normal with Edward again. It was like nothing had happened, and I felt like I did a month ago. The score was tied, 19-19, and I had the ball. I was running and about to shoot the ball. I heard Edward running behind me and he caught me by surprise when he grabbed me by the waist and spun me around. I dropped the ball and he put me down. He grabbed the ball and made the shot.

"I believe you owe me a congratulatory handshake," he said and I rolled my eyes.

"You're a cheater, Cullen," I said as I grabbed his outstretched hand. Once he let go I shoved him and he fell back on the grass, but he pulled me down with him and I ended up on top of him. "You're such an asshole."

"So I've been told," he said. I heard someone clear their throat, causing Edward and I to look over, only to find Ryan standing there. I got off of Edward and brushed my clothes off while Edward got off the ground.

"Hey Bella, Edward," Ryan said as he walked over to me and kissed me. The awkward atmosphere was back, and I moved away from Ryan to try to make Edward feel more comfortable. "I was looking all over for you, Bella."

"Why?" I asked.

"Remember, we had a date tonight," he said.

"Oh, I completely forgot. I'm sorry," I said. I looked at Edward and gave him an apologetic smile. "I'll, um, see you later."

"Yeah," he said and waved before he walked away. I sighed, my heart feeling heavy as I watched him walk away from Ryan and me.

"I completely forgot you were coming in, I'm sorry," I said as Ryan grabbed my hand and we walked back to my dorm.

"It's okay. So I thought Cullen wasn't talking to you anymore?"

"He wasn't, but we decided to try to be friends," I said as I opened the door to my room. Ryan sat down on my bed and I went to go fix my hair.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Just because we had a fight doesn't mean we can't be friends. It's tearing the whole group of us apart. Emmett isn't speaking to Edward anymore; today was the first day in a month that I've spoken to Rosalie. I don't like not talking to my friends."

"As long as you're careful. You were pretty broken up that night, babe. I don't like seeing you upset."

"That's sweet, but I know what I'm doing," I said and walked over to him. He grabbed my waist and leaned up to kiss me. "So what are we doing tonight?"

"I figured we could go see a movie."

"Okay," I said and went to go walk out of the door.

"You're not going to change?" he asked, and I looked at him with confusion.

"Um, I wasn't planning on it," I said. I thought my outfit was fine. I had on black UGGS with black fold-over pants and a college sweatshirt that I randomly found lying around. "We're only going to the movies right?"

"Well yeah, but I just figured since you were playing basketball in that you'd want to change."

"No, I'm good," I told him and opened the door. I could have sworn I saw him roll his eyes, but I shook it off.

* * *

To say that going to the movies with him was uncomfortable would be an understatement. We decided to see Stepfather since I was dying to see it and Penn Badgley is just a beautiful creature. I was actually trying to watch the movie, but Ryan had other things in mind. He kept kissing my neck, rubbing his hand up and down my thigh. I was so busy trying to get him off of me that I missed half the movie. He walked me back to my room, and I guess he assumed he was going to stay over since he seemed shocked when I kissed him on the cheek and walked into my room alone.

"Bella," I heard him say from the other side of the door.

"Yes?" I said as I was changing into a pair of basketball shorts and a baggy t-shirt.

"Do you want to let me in?"

"Not particularly." I threw my hair up in a bun and walked over into the bathroom to take out my contacts and wash off my make-up. I walked out of the bathroom and still heard him outside of my door. I opened the door and he was just standing there, looking at me with this weird expression. "What?"

"You wear that to sleep?"

"No, I sleep in the nude," I said and he grinned at me. "I'm kidding." The grin faltered.

"Why won't you let me in?"

"I want to go to bed Ryan. Listen, I'm glad you came in but I seriously had a long day."

"I'm not driving back at this time."

"Why don't you stay by Tanya's, or Emmett's. Rose is in her room tonight so I'm sure Emmett will be more than happy to let you crash there until the morning."

"Why can't I just crash here?"

"Because Emmett has a more comfortable couch than I do."

"Who said I'd sleep on the couch?"

"I didn't think you slept platonically with other guys."

"You're a funny one, Isabella," he said in a monotone voice. I gave him a look and he smiled at me. "I figured we could have some fun since who knows when we'll see each other again."

"I'm really not ready for that Ryan, I'm sorry."

"Okay," he said and huffed. "I'll see you before I leave tomorrow morning."

"Ok, goodnight," I said and shut the door in his face before he could lean in and kiss me. I was annoyed with how he was acting tonight. I took out my phone once I went in bed to text Edward.

'_I'm sorry about before Edward. I seriously forgot he was coming in.'_

_ 'It's okay. He's your boyfriend, you don't need to apologize.'_

_ 'No, but I do. He made things awkward between us and I'm trying to make things unawkward between us.'_

_ 'Maybe this just won't work out.'_

_ 'No, it will. He's leaving tomorrow morning so maybe we can do something?'_

_ 'Is he with you tonight?'_

_ 'Nope, I made him leave. Why?' _A few minutes after I sent that text, I heard a knock on my door. I got out of bed and opened it, finding Edward standing there with Life and hot chocolate.

"Oh you are my favorite person right now," I said to him as I grabbed the hot chocolate and went to turn the stove on to boil water.

"I thought you'd say that," he said as he shut the door and locked it.

"I haven't played Life in so long, I don't even know if I remember how it play."

"It's not too difficult, Bella. It was made for six year olds."

"Shut it, Cullen," I said and grinned. I made the both of us hot chocolate and brought them over to where he set up the game.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked.

"Blue, why?" I asked. He handed me the blue car with a little pink person in it, and my mouth formed an 'o' shape, "Explains why. What's your favorite color?"

"Green," he said.

"Like your eyes," I blurted out then slapped my hand over my mouth. "Um, word vomit. Sorry."

"You're forgiven," he said and smirked. "How was your date?"

"You really want to know?"

"Not really, but I figured that's what friends talk about and we're friends right?"

"Yup," I said and smiled. "It wasn't what I expected. We went to the movies but he was extremely touchy and I just wanted to watch the movie."

"He made you uncomfortable?" Edward asked, his jaw clenching.

"A little bit, but I can hold my own," I said and gave him a reassuring smile. "You owe me a rematch from earlier, cheater."

"I won fair and square, Swan. What are you speaking of?"

"That little move you pulled wasn't cool, Cullen. Rematch soon."

"You're on. Oh, and it looks like your getting married," Edward said as I landed on the Get Married space.

"Fuck getting married," I said and kept going.

"You don't want to get married?"

"I don't believe in marriage."

"Why not?"

"It's lost its meaning over the years. People don't marry for love anymore because it doesn't exist. They marry for money, convenience, lust. Never for love."

"So I'm guessing you don't believe in love either."

"Not at all," I said and looked at my hands. "When my parents got divorced was when I lost faith in love. How could you say you love someone for fifteen years, raise two kids together for thirteen of those years, then decided that he's not good enough for you anymore and that everything was a mistake?"

"You're mother divorced your father?"

"Yeah. She said that he was holding her back, that she was meant for 'bigger and better things.'" I said and rolled my eyes. "Bigger and better things my ass. She ended up married to an 80-year old who she's praying that he croaks soon so she gets everything, and then she'll move on."

"I didn't know, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I have Emmett and Charlie, they've always been there. Renee never was."

"You're lucky you have Emmett. Being an only child isn't all it's cracked up to be," Edward said absentmindedly as he moved his car the number of spaces he spun. "You know, I was supposed to be a big brother about two years ago."

"What happened?"

"My mom had an ectopic pregnancy. It was so bad that they told her that there's a very slim chance of her ever having children again. She was really broken up about this. She was so excited over having another baby. My dad was excited about the baby too, and I was happy about being an older brother. My mom locked herself in her room for a month. She wouldn't let anyone go near her. My dad would call all the time, scared and not knowing what to do."

"Oh Edward," I said and put my hand over his. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," he said and smiled weakly.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked.

"Sure." He walked over to my couch and I put in _Christmas Vacation_. I walked over to the couch and sat in the opposite corner from where he was sitting. "It's the middle of November, Bells. We're watching a Christmas movie?"

"Hey, this isn't just any Christmas movie. This is the best Christmas movie ever created, now shut up and enjoy it."

* * *

I didn't remember falling asleep, but I woke up on the couch and saw Edward. I was lying on his chest and he was sound asleep. He looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake him up and tell him to go to his room. I knew I should, but I just didn't want to. I liked having him here, more than I probably should. _You're not worth the effort. _ I remember his words and they hit me hard. I took a deep breath and push that bad memory to the back of my mind. Rose told me he went after me, that he was upset, so he must have felt bad just a little bit. I took a deep breath and rested my head back on Edward's chest and went back to sleep. I'll deal with everything at another time.

* * *

**Once again, really sorry for the long wait. I've been so busy, but my sweet sixteen is OVER with & Christmas break starts in three days so maybe I'll have time to write. I promise you I'm not giving up on this story & I hope you guys won't either. I know a lot of people probably aren't happy with the whole Bella/Ryan situation, but I'm a fan of Edward - just keep that in mind. ;D**

**Please review? The reviews make me so happy. & I always respond, even if they take a while because I like sending out reviews. The longer the reviews, the better the previews :) Hey that rhymed, lol.**


	13. Chapter 12: Confusion

**Early update. Shocker, I know.

* * *

**

I woke up again, but this time it was at a reasonable time and I was alone. I looked around for Edward, but all I found was a note:

_I hope I didn't wake you up since you looked so peaceful. I figured I'd go back to my room to avoid any awkwardness. Call me later if you don't have any plans. I can school you in basketball again. –Edward_.

I smiled at the note and put it in my desk drawer so no one would find it. I got off the couch and headed toward the bathroom when I saw something was in front of my door. I opened it and saw a bouquet of roses with a card attached to the vase. I put them on my desk and opened the card.

_Bella, I'm sorry for how I acted last night. It was inappropriate and I feel bad about it. I don't want you to think I'm that type of guy, because I'm not. I'm leaving around twelve today, so hopefully I see you before I go. Love, Ryan._

I threw his card in the trash and walked into the bathroom to get ready. I took my phone out to find out where he would be since I figured I had to see him before he left. He must think buying me things counts as a real apology. The card was sweet, but I need to hear him.

"Bella-rina," I heard Rose call out from the hallway. I laughed to myself and walked out of the bathroom to open my door.

"Bella-rina? You haven't called me that in years," I said as she walked in.

"I know. I felt the need to resurrect it," she said and laughed. "Nice flowers, who are they from?"

"Ryan," I said.

"For what?"

"He was a complete dick last night and he must think roses count as an apology."

"Did he write a card?"

"It's in the trash," I said and walked back into the bathroom. I heard her rifling through my garbage to find the card, and she started reading it out loud.

"You know, from what I've heard from Tanya, Ryan was getting mad girls back at school," Rose said as she opened my desk drawer.

"Just what I want to hear about my boyfriend," I said and gave her a look. "Why are you so nosy today?"

"I'm just in that kind of mood," she said and smiled as she picked up the note from Edward. "You throw out notes from your boyfriend, but keep notes from a kid you used to hook-up then got into a huge fight with? Last time I checked it's normally the other way around."

"Shut up," I said and blushed as I took the note from her hand and put it back in my drawer. "Ryan's leaving today so I have to see him. You want to come?"

"And see you suck each other's faces off? Not my cup of tea."

"After everything I've seen and heard from you and my brother you shouldn't be saying anything," I said and she shrugged. "I don't plan on sucking his face off anyway."

"You normally don't plan those types of things," she said in a matter of fact tone. I threw a pillow at her and turned back to the mirror to finish braiding my hair. "What's bugging you, Bella?"

"Nothing. I should be happy right? I have a great boyfriend, I have amazing friends, good grades."

"Yeah."

"Then why do I feel like something's missing?" I asked and sighed.

"You'll figure it out on your own soon enough," she said and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. "Come on, lets go see off your lover."

"Shut up," I said and smacked her chest with the back of my hand. "Do you even know where he slept last night?"

"He wasn't here?"

"Nope, I made him leave."

"Then he's probably by Emmett's. Let's go wake them up," she said and smiled widely. The two of us ran out of my dorm and into Emmett's and started pounding on his door. We heard someone fall on the floor and a string of profanities before the door opened.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," my brother mumbled and made his way back to bed.

"Good morning brother dearest," I said brightly. "And how was your night?"

"Oh just peachy. I actually decided to go to sleep early last night and I was having a fantastic dream with Megan Fox as my leading lady until I heard someone knocking on my door, and lo' and behold, there's a cockblocked Ryan standing in doorway, needing a place to crash," Emmett said and huffed in annoyance.

"Megan Fox?" Rose said and smacked him on top of the head.

"I get to see you every day, Rosie baby, let me have my dreams," he said.

"I'll let that go," she said and kissed his cheek. "Go back to sleep, baby. Bella just came to bid adieu to cockblocked Magee over there."

"Rosalie, shut up," I said and she grinned at me. I walked over to Ryan and hugged him. "So I guess I'll talk to you soon."

"Did you get the flowers?" he asked.

"Yup," I said and looked at the wall.

"Are you upset?"

"A tad. A card isn't gonna do it for me, Ryan."

"I'm sorry babe. I just missed you and I couldn't control myself. It'll never happen again, I promise."

"It better not happen again," I said and slapped his chest. "The roses were nice."

"You'll be seeing a lot more of those," he said and grinned as he leaned down and kissed me. "You'll be well-taken care of Bella."

"Oh joy," I said and gave him a tight smile. "Well I guess you better get going, don't wanna hit traffic."

"Don't sound so eager to get rid of me," he said and I laughed.

"Oh shut up," I told him. "Call me when you get back to school."

"Okay I will. Love you," he said and leaned down to kiss me.

"Mhm, bye," I said and practically shoved him out of the door. I walked over to Emmett's couch and collapsed on it.

"Mhm?" I heard Rosalie say and I flipped her off.

"I don't love him, I'm not gonna say it."

"If you don't love him then why are you with him?"

"I like him," I said.

"Bella," she said and shook her head. "You have some serious issues."

"Don't I know it," I mumbled.

"Not that I'm complaining that you cockblocked him, because trust me I'm not, but is there a reason he couldn't crash on your couch last night?" Emmett asked.

"He would have ended up trying to get with me, and I wasn't dealing with that," I said.

"Okay, but you couldn't have waited until he went to sleep then slept by someone else's place?"

"You know I don't go to sleep until late and if I was up he would have been up."

"Valid point," Emmett said and nodded.

"So you just stayed in your room staring at the walls that whole time?" Rose asked and smirked at me.

"No, Edward stopped by and we played Life."

"Edward?" Emmett asked in shocked.

"We decided to try to be friends," I told him.

"That sounds promising," he said and rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Em. Seriously, I'm trying not to lose my friends over something stupid. You should try talking to him again too. The two of you have been through too much together to just throw it all away."

"Yeah, I guess," he said. My phone started to vibrate and I saw Edward texted me. I told him to meet me in Emmett's room. "When I see him I'll talk to him."

"Sounds good. He's on his way over right now," I said and smiled. There was a knock on the door and I got up to answer it. "Hello Edward."

"Hello Bella," he said and smiled. "Hey Rose, Emmett."

"Why hello there Edward," Rose said and smiled at me. I scowled at her and sat on the couch.

"Hey man," Emmett said and nodded. "I'm, um, sorry about scumbagging you. I shouldn't have done that, but she's my baby sister and I didn't know what happened."

"You're older by three minutes, Emmett!" I said.

"I'm still older," he said and smiled. I rolled my eyes and lay down on the couch.

"It's alright, I understand. I would have done the same thing," Edward said. He lifted my legs and sat down on the couch, putting my legs on his lap. I heard Rose make a 'aw' noise and I just rolled my eyes. She's such an instigator.

Eventually, Emmett and Rose had fallen back asleep and Edward and I decided that we should leave.

"So when's Ryan coming back?" he asked as we walked down a path.

"Who knows," I answered and shrugged.

"You don't sound happy."

"No, I am. I don't know what's wrong with me," I told him and sighed. I noticed he stopped and bent down over the grass. "What are you doing?" He stood up straight and was holding a daisy in his hand. He handed it to me.

"I thought this might make you feel a little better," he said.

"Aw Edward," I said and smiled at him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"When did you turn into such a sap?" I asked and laughed.

"Shh, don't let that get around. You'll hurt my reputation," he said.

"It's so easy being with you."

"Yeah, you too."

"What I had on yesterday was fine to go to the movies in right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm not talking about my pajamas. I'm talking about what I wore when we played basketball."

"Bella, you look perfect with no matter what you wear," he said and I felt butterflies in my stomach. "Why?"

"No reason. So what's on the agenda today?"

"Want to go to the arcade?"

"There isn't an arcade on campus," I said, confused.

"So we'll go to one of campus," he said and grabbed my arm to pull me to his car.

"I haven't been to an arcade since we all played laser tag at that one place," I said and Edward started laughing.

"We got banned from there."

"Yeah, I know. That was terrible, I was mortified," I said and laughed. "Only Emmett would manage to cause a scene like that."

"I know," he said and smiled. "I saw Jake for the first time in a while the other day. He looked shot."

"I haven't really spoken to Nessie. I feel like such a bad friend," I said and sighed.

"Do you want to go back?" he asked.

"No, I'll call her later. I want to kick your ass in that Jurassic Park game," I said and smiled.

"You're on, Swan."

* * *

"Do you cheat at everything you do?" I asked him as I got up from the bench in the game.

"I can't help it that I'm just talented," he said and smirked.

"I wouldn't really consider cheating a talent."

"I like you better when you don't talk," he said and wrapped his arm around my neck and started walking. I was punching him in the stomach to let go, but he didn't.

"Why do people tell me that all the time?" I asked.

"Because it's the truth," he said. I punched him in his balls and he finally let go of me. "I would like to have children, Swan."

"And infest poor women with Cullen sperm? That wouldn't be a good idea. I'm doing the world a favor."

"Your so funny," he said in a monotone voice as he held his boys and found a seat to sit in.

"I try, I really do. How's little Eddie doing?" I asked as I sat in the seat across from him.

"He's been in better shape," he said through gritted teeth. "Why do girls always aim for the balls?"

"Easy weakness."

"So should I start kicking you in your twat?"

"No thank you, and it's called a _vagina_, not a twat. Get it right, Dickward."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't call it by its proper name," he said and rolled his eyes

"You're much more fun to be around when you're not talking out of your ass."

"You're much more fun to be around when you're not bitching about everything."

"Alright let's try to act civil," I said.

"Where's the fun in that?"

"You're an asshole," I told him and he laughed. My phone started to ring and the caller ID said Ryan. "Shh don't say anything," I told Edward and he nodded. "Hello?"

"_Hey Bella, I just got back."_

"Oh okay, that's good."

"_I miss you already. What are you doing?"_

"Uh, yeah me too. Nothing, out with some friends."

"_Tell Rose and them I said hey._"

"Oh I'm not out with Rose," I said and smacked my forehead.

"_You're not with Edward are you?"_

"No why would you ask that?"

"_Well you were with him yesterday and I saw him walking toward Emmett's dorm when I was leaving. I don't think it's a good idea for you to be with him."_

"Don't you think I should decide who I think I can hang out with and can't?"

"_Well yeah, but I'm just saying. He hurt you and,"_

"You don't want to see me hurt again, I understand that Ryan but I know what I can handle. I need to go."

"_No don't go."_

"I have to, it's rude. Bye," I said and hung up on him before he could say another word.

"Boyfriend issues?" Edward asked.

"Nothing I can't handle," I mumbled.

"Bella, I don't think you should be with him," Edward said, and I snapped.

"Why does everyone think they have the right to tell me who I can and can't be with? Doesn't anyone trust my own judgment anymore? I know what I can and can't handle better than you do and better than Ryan does."

"Okay, I'm sorry," he said awkwardly. "Do you want to go back?"

"Please," I said and got up.

The car ride back to school was filled with an awkward silence. I didn't mean to flip out on Edward and I felt bad that I did. It wasn't him that pissed me off, it was Ryan, and Edward got the worse end of it. He pulled into a spot in front of our dorm and we got out of his car.

"Listen Edward, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to flip out on you."

"I know, it's okay."

"No, it's not. I shouldn't have taken my frustrations out on you. I'm just so confused right now."

"Is hanging out with me confusing you?"

"Kind of."

"So maybe the whole trying to be friends thing really isn't a good idea," he said and looked at the ground, avoiding eye contact with me. I grabbed his chin and pulled his head up so we were eye level.

"I want to try to be friends with you Edward, so don't say that, please," I said and he nodded. "I'm going to go check on Nessie. I had fun today."

"Yeah, me too. We didn't get kicked out of anywhere either."

"That's a first," I said and laughed. "I'll see you later."

"Tell Nessie I said hey," he said and I nodded. I walked to Nessie's room and knocked on the door. A disheveled looking Jake answered the door.

"Jake you look like shit," I said and gave him a huge hug.

"You know just what to say to make a guy feel better."

"I've learned from the best," I said, making him crack a smile. "How is she?"

"She's confused. Apparently her father knew Harmony was back in town and he didn't let Nessie know. He never thought she would track Ness down."

"Who would have ever thought that," I said. I saw Nessie lying on her bed, staring out into space. "She needs to get out of here."

"I've tried everything. She refuses to leave, she won't let me leave, I don't know what to do Bells," he said.

"Nessie, come out why don't we go for a walk," I said as I walked over to her bed and sat down, but she shook her head. "Alright, seriously, you're going to let a visit from your coked-out mother keep you in a comatose state?" She nodded. "That's bullshit, Renesmee and you know it. What else is bothering you?"

"My dad told me she wants to spend time with me, make up for lost time."

"So tell him no."

"I did, he told me I have to. That it'll help her 'recovery' as he put it," she said and scoffed.

"So you're going to stay in bed until she gets back off the wagon and gets put into rehab again?"

"That's the plan."

"Get the fuck outta here," I said and got off of her bed. "You're letting Jake go home and bathe because he looks like shit and you are getting dressed and going to see your father and tell him you can't see her."

"I can't do that."

"Yes you can, I'll come with you, Rose will come with you, Jake will come with you, we'll all come with you."

"I don't know."

"No, shut up. Get out of bed. You're not laying around like a bum anymore," I said and ripped her comforter off of her.

"You're a pain in my ass Isabella," she said and rolled out of bed.

"You love me, you wouldn't know how to manage without me," I said and smirked.

"Valid point," she said. "I'll take your advice if you take mine."

"And what advice is that?"

"You're not meant to be with Ryan, honey. You know in your heart who you're supposed to be with. Follow your heart."

"I don't know if I can follow that," I said and looked away.

"You can, maybe not now, but soon enough you'll realize."

"Come on, let's go pay Daddy Dwyer a visit."

* * *

**Yes, I actually got another chapter out in a few days rather than a few months. I was gonna save it & wait for some more reviews, but I figured it's Christmas.**

**I don't get paid to write on fanfiction, and even though I absolutely LOVE doing it, I like knowing what everyone things. Reviews are kind of a payment for me & doesn't everyone like to get paid ? :D & Plus it can be a Christmas gift. & I've been really down lately & having friend issues & seeing reviews in my inbox really put a smile on my face :D**

**Anyway, to everyone who celebrates Christmas, Merry Christmas :) & Happy Holidays to everyone.**


	14. Chapter 13: Business Meetings

**I must be on a creative roll or something (:

* * *

**

"Bella, I'm not going to go see my father," Nessie said as Rose, Jake, Emmett, and Edward dragged her toward my car. Alice was by Jasper's to visit.

"Yes, yes you are, now get in," I said as I opened the back door. Jake picked her up and put her in the car, then Emmett, Edward and him got in back to make sure she didn't do anything drastic. Rose got in the front with me.

"Do you think I'm going to jump out of the car while you're driving or something?" Nessie asked.

"You've done it before," I said and shrugged as she flipped me off. "This is for your own good, sweetie. I don't like seeing my best friends like this."

"You're screwing up your life, let me screw up mine."

"Listen, I'm trying to figure out my shit. It's time you figure out yours," I said and the car got quiet. "I'm not lying around my room because my fucked up past came back to bite me in the ass. I'm trying to fix things, and I suggest you do the same."

"Fine," she said and crossed her arms. "Take my advice and the problems solved."

"It's not that simple," I said through gritted teeth, trying so hard to make sure I didn't jump in the back and smack the shit out of her and kill all of us in the process. I took a deep breath and focused my attention to the road.

"I had to have missed something," Rose said to me.

"You'll catch on."

"We'll converse soon," she said and I nodded. I drove into the city and parked in front of the building where Nessie's father works. He was a successful businessman who co-owned his whole corporation with Aro Volterra, the uncle of the son of a bitch who has indirectly ruined everything I could have had with anyone. All of us climbed out of my car and walked into the building. Jake and Nessie walked in front of all of us, just incase Nessie decided to make a run for it. We got in the elevator and I sighed, leaning against the wall. Edward walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulder, trying to comfort me. I gave him a small smile and looked back at the elevator buttons, spacing out completely. I heard the bell as the doors opened and we stepped out onto the floor of Volterra & Dwyer Enterprises.

"Are you ready?" I asked Nessie.

"No, not like it matters anyway; you're still going to force me to see my father," she said and huffed.

"That's right, acceptance is always the first step to anything," I said and smiled at her as I pulled her through the door. Aro's secretary, Gianna, pointed us down the corridor leading to Malcolm's office. Heidi was too busy scheduling something to tell us not to go in there. I wish she wasn't. Nessie opened the door to her father's office and found a scene that none of us wanted to see and would probably want to bleach out of our minds. Malcolm had Harmony bent over his desk, skirt up over her hips, while he had his pants down around his ankles. They stopped when they heard the door open and froze.

"Nessie, what brings you here?" he asked and laughed nervously. "We were just having a business meeting."

"If that's what they call business meetings these days, where can I sign up?" I heard Emmett said and then I heard Rose punch him hard. "I was kidding baby. God, you punch like a guy."

"I came to talk to you about this one but I see it would be a waste of time," she said and turned to walk away, not before glaring at me.

"Renesmee wait!" he called, struggling with his belt. Harmony pushed her skirt back down and took a seat in the chair behind Malcolm's desk.

"What the fuck, Harm?" I asked as I walked up to her. "Why'd you come back?"

"I'm sober and clean and I wanted to see my daughter. Is that a crime?"

"No, but when you come back after all these years and screw up her life it's a problem. She's been doing great, Harmony. She has amazing friends, a fantastic boyfriend, and great friends in school and one visit from you has ruined a lot for her. Did you know she hasn't left her room until now, and I had to force her to come."

"No, I didn't know that," she said quietly.

"We all know you don't stay clean for long. You're here to get more cash out of Malcolm and then run off again with some pimp. I know you haven't been in rehab this whole time."

"Have you been checking up on me, Isabella?" she asked in an offended tone.

"No, I've just been hearing things. Just please, go apologize to your daughter, tell Malcolm the truth and leave. Do us all that favor, please," I asked, practically begging her.

"I can stay clean. I am clean."

"Go back to rehab, Harmony," Jake said. "I want my girlfriend back." "And I want my best friend back," Rose said.

"Me too," I told her. Harmony sighed and got up and walked out of the office. She found Malcolm arguing with Nessie.

"You told me she wasn't going to be an issue! You said she wasn't going to come back into our lives! And look where she is! Bent over your fucking desk while your nailing her!"

"Nessie, I'm sorry, you shouldn't have seen that," he said calmly.

"No, that shouldn't have even happened!"

"You're right," he said and sighed. Nessie collapsed into him and started crying. I didn't know whether to go over to comfort her or let her dad do that. Harmony walked over to them and tapped him on his shoulder.

"Malcolm, Nessie, I'm leaving," she told them.

"Good fucking riddance," Nessie grumbled and wiped away some tears. Jake walked over to her and picked her up in a hug.

"I don't belong here, I'm just going to make everything worse and I'm not better. I know that and you know that. I'm just going to go back to rehab and sort my shit out once and for all."

"I'm glad," Malcolm said and took her hand. "Goodbye Harmony." She kissed him on the cheek and left. I went over to Nessie and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry. I never expected this," I said.

"It's not your fault. Finding my parents play boss and secretary wasn't what I had expected. I'm glad I came though."

"So I didn't fuck up too bad?"

"Nope," she said and smiled. "I'm going to stay with my dad a bit, talk things out."

"That sounds like a good idea. We're all going to explore a bit so call me when you're ready," I told her and she nodded. The five of us walked out of the hallway and into the main lobby to figure out where to go.

"I want to go walk around in the city," Emmett said and Rose agreed.

"I'm going to freeze, I think I might just stay here," I said.

"Yeah, me too," Edward said.

"I need to get out of here," Jake said and pressed the elevator button.

"Okay so we'll meet back here in a little bit," Rosalie said. She walked over to me and gave me a hug. "Listen to your heart, Bells."

"That's a song, Rosie," I said and she smacked my arm. "I'll try."

"So what are we gonna do?" Edward asked as I laid down on one of the couches.

"I don't know. It's a pretty big building, I'm sure we can cause trouble somewhere," I said and started looking around, when I saw him. Marcus Volterra. I must have stopped breathing because Edward looked nervous.

"Bella, breath," he said and I inhaled deeply. "What's wrong?"

"That's him," I said quietly as I watched him shake hands with his uncle.

"Who is that?"

"Marcus Volterra," I said and I saw him walking toward us. "Shit, Edward we need to leave now."

"Okay, okay," he said. He grabbed my hand and we turned to walk away, but I heard my name being called.

"Bella? Bella Swan?" I heard him say and I mentally groaned. I turned around and plastered my fakest smile on.

"Marcus Volterra? Hi," I said and walked over to kiss him hello. Edward walked up to him and they did one of those guy handshakes that I never understood.

"Wow, I haven't seen you in a while. You look good," he said.

"Yup, you do too."

"What are two doing here?"

"Malcolm's daughter is a good friend and wanted to come visit her dad," Edward told him.

"Oh," he said. I was avoiding looking at Marcus at all costs. "Bella, can I talk to you?"

"Um, 'bout what?" I asked.

"About what happened."

"Oh, that," I said and made a popping noise with my lips. "Um, sure." He walked over towards the couches and gestured me to join him. I looked at Edward and gave him a weak smile.

"I'll be here," he told me and I nodded. I made my way over to Marcus and took a deep breath when I sat down.

"Bella, I don't know where to begin," he said and ringed his hands, a nervous habit I suppose he never grew out of.

"Hm, well you could start with how you pretended to be in love with me to trick me to sleep with you," I said. "Or you could go to the part when you mortified me in front of your friends and your girlfriend."

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I never meant to hurt you like I did."

"Oh no, you did. I know you did, you don't have to feed me that bullshit anymore. I just want to know why."

"I-I," he stuttered and took a deep breath to calm himself. "I don't really have a reason, which makes me sick with myself. I just did it because I figured I could."

"And I let you, stupid me. Do you know how much you hurt me, Marcus?"

"I couldn't even imagine," he said and placed my hand in his. "I cannot express to you how sorry I am and I know it would never make up for it."

"Your asshole friends made the crudest remarks to me. They never told anyone else in the school though, but they always asked me out thinking they'd get some. They _waved_ condoms in my face."

"I'm so sorry," he said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, I understand that. The repercussions of what you've done are even worse. I haven't had a healthy relationship with a guy since you, and that wasn't even normal. I put myself though another friends with benefits situation only to get hurt in the end because I expected the worst from the guy, and I actually think I have feelings for him."

"Cullen?" he asked, and I nodded, but shushed him. "You two aren't dating?"

"No, we're friends," I said in a monotone voice. "I'm dating Ryan Denali."

"And how is that working out for you?"

"It's.. I'm handling it," I told him and sighed.

"You shouldn't have to deal with a relationship. You should want to be in it because you want to be with that person. You look like you want to be with Edward."

"Yeah well I wouldn't know what it's like to feel wanted since I thought you wanted me and look how that turned out," I said and gave him a look.

"I've felt terrible about this since that day. Well, maybe not since that day exactly but after having time to think about what I did to you, I felt so bad. If there's anything I can do to make up for it."

"No, there isn't. If I come up with something for you to make me feel the tiniest better, I'll make sure I'll let you know though," I told him and got up. He got to his feet and handed me a card. "What's this?"

"It's my number. No, I'm not hitting on you, and I know I'm the last person you'd want to talk to, but just take it anyway. Reconsider your relationship with Ryan, Bella. You, out of all people, deserve a happy ending," he said and started walking away. I stared at the card and called out his name, causing him to turn around.

"Thanks," I said and gave him a small smile. My hatred for him turned into indifference. I put the card in my bag and walked over to Edward.

"Everything all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, he apologized," I said.

"Did it make you feel better?"

"Not really," I said and he laughed. "I don't hate him as much though."

"What'd he say?"

"He told me I deserved a happy ending," I said and smiled.

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know yet exactly, I'll figure it out though soon enough. Come on, I want to cause trouble," I said and pulled Edward into the elevator.

* * *

The two of us ended up getting asked kindly to leave the building within twenty minutes. We found an empty desk since the secretary was on break and I started answering the calls. Security found out and that's when we were asked to leave. It was fun while it lasted. Edward and I found an ice cream parlor down the block so we decided to go there.

"How can I help you two?" the waiter asked.

"I'll have mint chocolate chip and she'll have cookies 'n' cream," Edward said and the waiter nodded.

"How do you know if I wanted cookies 'n' cream?"

"Because that's your favorite ice cream," he said and raised his eyebrow at me.

"Touché," I said and laughed. "What else do you know about me? I mean you seem to know my favorite ice cream out of nowhere, so I'm curious now."

"Let's see. Your favorite color is blue and you think love is for saps," he said.

"I told you that already dumbass," I said and threw a crayon at him. I couldn't resist taking a kids menu to color on since I end up losing focus and having to do something quickly. I should probably get tested for A.D.D. or something.

"You're as stubborn as a mule. You love Emmett no matter how bad he pisses you off, even when he burns down your room forcing us to live together for three days," he said and smirked. "You're deathly afraid of your dolls and bugs that jump. You'd do anything for your friends, even friends you haven't spoken to in years. You're competitive and you don't like being compared to other people. You can try to kick my ass in basketball all you want, but I'll always win."

"You really pay attention," I said quietly as I worked on coloring in the flower I drew. "And you cheated last time we played, so I don't even count that. I'm demanding a rematch, buddy."

"Any day, you know where to find me."

"I guess I have to see how much I know about you now," I said and rolled my eyes playfully. "Your favorite color is green and you think you're quite the ladies man but the big ego is covering up for smaller things," I said and winked.

"You're a funny one, Swan," he said and glared at me.

"The love you have for your parents is amazing. No matter how bad someone hurts you, you still reach out and help them when they're in need. You have a temper but it's usually kept in check. You cheat at everything, especially basketball."

"What are you plans for college?" he asked offhandedly as the waiter placed our ice cream in front of us.

"I'm not sure. I wanted to be a child therapist for kids who are having rough times at home. I know when Charlie and Renee were still together things at home weren't good and the divorce was hard on all of us. If I had someone other than Emmett to talk to, maybe I would have come out unscathed rather than a cynic," I said and stuck my spoon in my ice cream. "What about you?"

"I think I want to be a doctor, maybe a pediatric doctor since I love kids."

"Really? I never pegged you as a kid type."

"Since my mom couldn't have any other kids, I spent a lot of time in the children's ward at the hospital my dad works at. I used to spend a lot of time in the NICU with all the babies."

"That's so sweet." We went back to a normal conversation, just talking about random stuff, while we finished eating. I felt happier just being able to talk to him about things like this. I never knew any of this about him before and I felt like I was seeing a whole new Edward. I sighed when my phone buzzed and I saw it was Ryan. "I'm sorry," I told Edward and he nodded. "Hello?"

"_Hey baby, how are you?_"

"I'm good. Listen can I call you back later, I'm out right now."

"_Are you avoiding me or something?_"

"No, I just said I'll call you later. I don't want to be on the phone while I'm out with my friends."

"_Alright, call me when you get home_."

"Bye," I said and hung up. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine. Bella, are you happy with him?"

"I, I don't know," I said and sighed. "We should probably get going, I think Rose texted me."

"Okay," Edward said and got out of the booth. He took out his wallet to pay for the ice cream.

"You better not be paying for me Edward," I said as I put my money on the table, but he picked it up and gave it back to me.

"Too late I am, let's go," he said and pulled me out of the ice cream parlor.

"Ugh."

"You're welcome."

"Thank you," I said genuinely. "But you should have let me pay for me."

"Don't worry about it," he said. We walked up to where I parked my car and saw everyone standing around it.

"Its about freaking time you got here, I thought my balls were going to freeze off," Emmett said as I beeped my car to unlock it.

"Lovely," I said and rolled my eyes as I got into the driver's seat. Edward went to climb in back, but Rose decided to sit back there instead so he stayed up front with me.

The car ride back was relatively quite until Edward started playing with the radio.

"Cullen, go back to the station it was on and don't touch the radio," I growled.

"As the person in the passenger seat, I have full control over the radio. The driver has no say," he said smugly and I groaned.

"You're so goddamn annoying."

"I know you are but what am I?"

"What are you, five?"

"Six," he said and smirked. I noticed everyone was laughing quietly in the backseat and I saw Rose and Nessie grinning widely at me. It seemed like it took forever but I finally got back to school and pulled into a parking spot. They all were going to get something to eat, but I had to finish some stuff up. Edward was going to stay behind but I told him to go.

"I just need to do homework and make a phone call, go eat," I said and smiled. He looked like he was having an internal battle with himself before he leaned down and kissed my cheek. I blushed and turned away quickly to go into my dorm to get to my room. I took off my jacket and threw my keys on my desk before taking out my phone to call Ryan back.

"Hey."

"_Hey, where were you today?_"

"We needed to go into the city to help Nessie with something."

"_I really don't want you in the city, Bells. It's not safe._"

"Yeah, well I was fine," I said in an annoyed tone. "Ryan, what are you studying for?"

"_What?_"

"Like what is your career plan when you graduate?"

_"Oh, I'm going to become an architect with a real estate license so I can build my own stuff then sell it on my own and make bank."_

"Oh," I said quietly. "Well that sounds like a meaningful, fulfilling career."

"_Do you know the amount of money I would make doing that?_"

"But it isn't always about the money."

"_Are you crazy? The more money I have, the more set we are in life._"

"Right," I said and faked a yawn. "I think I'm going to go to sleep, Ry. I'm shot."

"_Good night."_

"Night." I hung up the phone and place it on my end table. I laid down on my pillows and thought about the conversation I had with Edward earlier. He wants to become a doctor to help children. He wants to do something meaningful with his life. He makes me smile and I love being around him. Then there's Ryan. I like being with him, but seeing his name flash on my caller ID makes me cringe. Talking to him makes me wonder more and more what I was thinking. _Follow your heart. Listen to your heart. You deserve a happy ending._ Maybe what everyone was saying is right. Maybe he's not the one for me. Maybe Edward is. I groaned and threw a pillow over my face to muffle my screams. This frustration is killing me. I needed to figure everything out soon or else I'm going to go crazy.

* * *

**Bella's realizing she made a mistake? Possibly. We'll just have to wait & see. (:**

**I really love everyone who has been reviewing every chapter of this story. I actually know who you guys are too since I see your usernames come up all the time and it makes me really happy to see that you all have read a lot of my stuff since I've seen you review on my other stories. If you write on here, you know the feeling you get when you see a review in your inbox. If you don't write on here or don't know the feeling, it's the best feeling in the world, lol. I really love seeing so many reviews in my inbox & I really want to make this story a well-known and amazing one. So tell your friends, tell your parents, tell your friends parents & tell you parents friends to read & review & let me know what you think (: I take what everyone says into consideration if you give me advice & I always answer questions & I always respond to every review that I can respond to. The ones that review that don't have usernames on here, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING (:**

**So, after that long thing to get people to REVIEW, I have a bit of a little trivia-ish question for everyone. I used a line from a movie in here and I want to know if you can point it out & tell me the movie. I know which line I'm talking about, obviously, but if I mentioned something else point that out too since I tend to talk in quotes a lot. Whoever guesses it correctly gets a HUGE preview of the next chapter - quite possibly the whole chapter? ;D Well, a majority of what I have written of it anyway, lol. Also, I'm offering this opportunity to anyone who goes back & reviews every chapter they didn't already review. I'm not above begging or bribery for reviews, as you can tell lol.**

**As usual, however, every review will get an answer & a preview. You could curse me out & I will still leave you a response & a preview. So just consider everything I've said in this really long author's note.**

**Thanks for reading the chapter. REVIEW! & let me know what you thought. ;)**


	15. Chapter 14: Holy Hale

**I'm seriously lacking in the sleep department because of this story ..

* * *

**

"I need to stop comparing Ryan with Edward. They're two completely different people. So what if Edward lives his life with some meaning, Ryan has fun. He's fun to be with, when he's not trying to feel me up, but he's still fun to be around."

"Bella, sweetie, who are you trying to convince? Me, or yourself?" Rose asked as I flopped down on her bed.

"I don't know," I said and huffed. "I shouldn't have to convince myself into being with my boyfriend."

"If you have to do that, then you're not meant to be together."

"But I like him, Rose. I really do. Why is this so hard?"

"I don't know what to tell you. I've been with Emmett forever, so I don't have much experience with this type of stuff."

"I'm just so confused. Do you think it'll get easier?"

"I don't know. Maybe once you make the right choice for you it will."

"When do I ever make the right choice for myself, Rose?"

"Rarely," she said and smiled as I threw a pillow at her. She caught the pillow and sat next to me on the bed. "That's why I'm here. I help guide you toward the right decision."

"I'm so glad you're my best friend," I said and hugged her around the waist. "I honestly don't know what I would do without you."

"I know, life would be incomplete," she said and sighed. I smacked her arm. "I'm kidding. I wouldn't be able to function without you."

"I like cute best friend moments like this."

"Way to ruin it, Bells."

"That's what I do best," I said and laughed as I got off the bed. "Okay, hang out with Edward or call Ryan?"

"What do you think my answer would be," she said and raised her eyebrow at me.

"Call Ryan?"

"You're an ass," she said. "You know what, call him and put him on speaker. I'll be extra quiet. I want to hear him."

"Fine, fine," I said and pulled out my phone. I dialed his number and waited for him to pick up.

"_Hello?_"

"Hey Ryan, what's up?"

"_Oh nothing, I was about to call you. I figured I'd come see you for a little bit. Maybe we could hang out in your room._" I looked at Rose for help, since I didn't know what to say. She was shaking her head no.

"Today's not really a good day. I have so much stuff to get finished."

"_It can't be that important._"

"It's a huge grade. I would like to pass my classes and get into college."

"_College is overrated. I'll be rich and we'll be set, Bella._"

"Yeah, I don't really depend on people all that often. Listen, I need to go. I just figured I'd see how you were doing. I'll talk to you later."

"_Bye, love you._"

"Yup," I said and hung up. "That's a usual conversation."

"That's disgusting," Rose said. "What the fuck are you doing with him, Bella? I know he's hot but the only reason I would be with a guy like him is to get it in and get it done. Since you obviously aren't doing that for personal reason, I'd cut him loose."

"I don't know," I said and sighed. My phone vibrated since I had a text. '_Any day now you wanna kick my ass in basketball?'_ I smiled at the text and answered. '_Ten minutes, dick munch._' "I need to get changed so I can play basketball in something more comfortable than jeans."

"Who are you playing with?" she asked, but then her eyes lit up and she smirked at me. "We wouldn't want to keep Eddie waiting now would we?"

"Shut up, Hale," I said as I walked toward the door.

"I'm praying for you, Swan. Hopefully you'll realize the mistake your making."

"Holy Hale," I said and laughed. "I make mistakes all the time. Let's just add these to that very long list."

"I'll pray for your soul."

"I'm already damned to hell, might as well have fun now," I said and left.

I walked to my room and changed quickly. I heard my door open as I was in the bathroom fixing my hair and I saw Edward sitting on my couch. "Ever hear of knocking?"

"Knocking's overrated," he said.

"Right, it's much better to creep into someone's room."

"Glad we see it the same way."

"Rest up Cullen, you'll need all your energy to try to beat me today," I told him as I walked back into the bathroom.

"What the hell do you need to get ready for? You're with me playing basketball. You're going to get all disgusting anyway."

"Hey, I don't get disgusting," I said playfully and walked back into the bathroom.

"You're right," he said. "You always look beautiful." I didn't know what to say so I pretended not to hear anything. I threw my hair up in a messy bun and put on some eyeliner and walked out of my bathroom.

"Let's go pretty boy," I said and walked toward my door. I ended up tripping over the clothes I had thrown on the floor and I was getting ready for the impact with the floor when I felt Edward catch me. His arms were wrapped around my waist and I was looking up at him. "Thanks."

"No problem," he said, but still didn't let go. He stared into my eyes and I subconsciously closed my eyes. I felt him leaning in, and I felt myself leaning in, when my phone started ringing obnoxiously loud. Edward let go of me and I got up, internally groaning. "What?" I said into the phone.

"_I just saw Ryan walking into Tanya's dorm,_" Rose said and I groaned.

"That's a joke right?"

"_No, sorry babe. Go to the courts that are across campus, down by the lake. I highly doubt he'll find you there, unless he wants to take a stroll but he doesn't strike me as that kind of guy."_

"Alrighty, thanks Rose," I said and hung up. "Ryan's here."

"Is that my cue to leave?"

"No, that's our cue to sprint to the courts across campus so he doesn't find us."

"We're hiding from your boyfriend?"

"Yes," I said and grabbed his hand to pull him out of my room. We used the staircase on the side of the building so no one would see us and we hightailed it to the courts. We ended up racing each other there. "Edward! You have that whole height advantage! That's not fair!"

"God gave me a gift, I might as well take advantage of it," he said and laughed.

"I see that as cheating, mister!"

"What is it with you and cheating?" he asked, suddenly stopping. I stopped and regained my breath.

"I, uh, I don't know," I said and sighed. "I guess it's been on my mind lately."

"What do you mean?"

"Hanging out with you doesn't count as cheating, right?"

"Not unless we hook up, which I am all for if you want to go off the deep end," he said and smirked. I smiled at him and laughed. "If you want to go find Ryan, I'll go with you."

"No, Edward, I want to hang out with you. I'm just thinking about a lot too much lately," I said to him. I was itching to wrap my arms around his neck and run my hands through his auburn hair, but I decided against it. That wouldn't help my thoughts at all. I smirked at him and started running toward the courts.

"Who's the cheater now!" I heard him scream and I just laughed.

* * *

He of course beat me to the courts, stupid height difference. He was just standing in the middle of the grass when I ran up and tackled him. I caught him by surprise since he was turned around. He turned so he was facing me and grabbed me by the waist, pulling me down with him.

"Cullen," I groaned as I sat up, straddling his hips. "Why'd you have to bring me down with you?"

"It's only fair," he said and smirked. I sat back and I heard him groan softly. I blushed tomato red.

"Sorry," I said and went go get off of him but he grabbed my hips. "Edward, this isn't helping our friendship. I have a boyfriend."

"Yes, I understand that. I also understand that your boyfriend is walking down the path and if you get up he will come over here," he said and I cursed. "Just sit here and be quiet, maybe he won't know it's you."

"You can see your hair from a mile away, buddy. It could stop traffic," I said and he made a face. I took the scrunchie out of my hair to let it down and leaned down so my hair caused a curtain over us, blocking out the rest of the world.

"What are you doing?"

"Shielding your hair. Do you have gum?"

"Your breath is fine."

"Thank you for that, but yours isn't," I said and smiled widely. He scowled at me and lifted his hips up to get the gum out of his back pocket. A quiet moan bubbled out of my lips and I glared at him. "That wasn't the smartest thing to do, Cullen," I told him as I punched him in the chest.

"You wanted the gum," he snapped back and threw a piece at me and put another piece in his mouth. After chewing it for a minute he blew his cool breath in my face. "Better?"

"Minty fresh," I said sarcastically. "You're such a prick."

"So I've been told."

"Did he walk past yet?"

"He's gone. If we walk down to the lake we should be fine. We can hide there."

"Let's just go back to the dorms," I said and sighed. I got off of him and stuck my hand out to help him up.

"I ran all the way out here only to go back to the dorms? You're ridiculous," he said and started walking away.

"I'm ridiculous?"

"Yes, you, Isabella Marie Swan, are ridiculous," he said and got in my face. "You're always on and off, like a light switch. One minute your fun to be around and the next you don't know what you're doing so you just make some decision."

"Because I don't want to go down by the lake since it's the middle of November and freeze my ass off, you're comparing me to a light switch?"

"No, not just that. The first time Ryan came down here, you were all of a sudden self-conscious. I've never seen you like that in all the time I've known you. You're this amazing, sexy, confident girl who I cannot get enough of. Once Ryan comes around, you second-guess yourself. I don't like what he's doing to you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said and started walking away from him, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him.

"Do you think he would deal with half the shit that you? Do you think he would have handled that crabs situation as nicely as I did? Or would he have bailed you out of shopping hell?"

"Maybe," I said weakly.

"I don't. I don't think he would deal with any of that at all."

"So you've been dealing with the shit I do? You just shake your head at me and handle the situation?" I asked and shoved him. He grabbed my wrists and pulled me to him.

"I don't deal with it, Bella. I love you. Do you honestly think that I would be here right now, putting myself through the torture of just being friends with you when I want more than that if I didn't?"

"I don't know what you want me to tell you, Edward," I said and looked away from his pleading eyes. "I'm trying to figure out what I want."

"You want that asshole?" he asked incredulously.

"I don't know what I want! I need to go," I said and broke free from his grip. I ran. I ran from Edward, I ran from my problems, I ran from myself. I ran to my dorm, went into my room, collapsed on my bed and cried.

* * *

I don't know how long I was just sitting on my bed for, but I suddenly heard someone knocking.

"It's open," I said, not in the mood to get up. It was probably Rose, or Nessie, maybe even Emmett. To my surprise, it was Ryan. "Oh, hey," I said and wiped the make-up stains off of my cheeks. "I didn't know you were here."

"I figured since I was here seeing Tanya, I'd come see my amazing girlfriend as well. What's wrong?" he asked, coming over to sit on the bed with me.

"Nothing, I'm just stressed out. I've been thinking too much," I said and shrugged.

"Don't worry that pretty head of yours," he said and leaned over to kiss me. The kiss started out slow, but it quickly escalated when he shoved his tongue in my mouth and started to push me back on the bed. I tried pushing him up, but he was to big.

"Ryan, please get off of me," I said when I broke the kiss. He huffed in annoyance and lifted off of me.

"What's up, Bella? This is a normal boyfriend-girlfriend activity."

"I'm not ready for this activity, Ryan."

"You know how I feel about you," he said and kissed my neck and I froze. I completely shoved him off of me and got off the bed. "What the fuck, Bella?"

"I can't be with you Ryan," I said and cross my arms since I suddenly had the chills. He got off the bed and walked toward me.

"What?"

"I said I can't be with you. I don't think this is going to work out. Maybe you should leave."

"I'm not leaving. What the fuck, Bella? Is this about Cullen? It is about Cullen, isn't it? I told you I didn't want you with that son of a bitch in the first place and you didn't listen! I saw him with some slut before. He doesn't love you, he never has and he never will!" he screamed, knocking my books off my bookshelf in rage. I wasn't going to lie - I was scared. "They never listen to me. They always run off to their old flings, thinking they were much better than me."

"Who?"

"My ex-girlfriends!" he screamed in my face and backed me up against a wall. "I let them get away, I'm not letting you get away."

"Ryan you need to leave now!" I yelled back at him. He raised his hand to hit me, but I ducked so he punched the wall. I ran to my door but he came after me and threw me into a wall.

"You're not going anywhere," he said menacingly as he stalked toward me. I was trapped; I couldn't leave. I started looked around for something to defend myself with when I found my old softball bat. I charged for it, but Ryan grabbed my legs and I fell to the floor. I was just in reach of it. I stretched my fingertips as far as I could to make it fall, and it did. I grabbed it and swung it right into his crotch. He fell over and hit the floor hard. I ran to the door and opened it, finding Edward standing outside. He looked at my tear-stained cheeks and saw Ryan moaning in pain on the floor.

"What did he do to you?" he asked and I just cried. He held me for a minute then went toward Ryan who was getting up. "Get out of here."

"She's my fucking girlfriend, I think you should be the one leaving."

"She's not your girlfriend anymore. I would advise you to leave since I don't want to go to jail for murdering your sorry ass," Edward said with a deadly look in his eye. He must have scared Ryan since he ran out like the bitch he was. Edward came over to me and held me in his arms. "I heard screaming, I didn't know what was going on."

"He wanted to have sex with me. He said the same thing Marcus said to me that night and I froze, and he went crazy. If you hadn't been standing there," I said and trailed off, the tears pouring out. He shushed me and kissed my forehead, just holding me, comforting me.

"It's okay, you don't have to deal with him anymore," he said. I looked up and Edward and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his head down for a kiss. He was shocked at first, but responded quickly. His arms moved down to my waist and he pulled me closer, after pushing my door shut and locking it. I pulled away and smiled at him.

"Edward, I love you too," I told him. He smiled back at me and leaned down to kiss me again. His hands skimmed the skin that was showing underneath my shirt before they went up the back. He broke the kiss for air, but his lips never left my skin. I tilted my head to give him better access to my neck when I whispered in his ear. "I'll sleep with you now." He pulled away and looked at me curiously.

"We don't have to," he said, his hands moving back down and rested on my hips.

"I want to. I really do love you; it just took me a while to realize it I guess. You're just the closest thing to perfect that I've ever had in my life. Your funny, confident, genuine, a huge pain in the ass, and very nice to look at," I said and hiccupped. He smiled at me and wiped whatever tears I still had off of my face. "You care about people and how you live your life. You put up with my shit and don't complain about it. I don't know why I didn't see it sooner."

"I thought you didn't believe in love?"

"I didn't believe in it until you," I said and blushed. He leaned down and captured my lips into a searing kiss. He started backing us up toward my bed and when I felt my knees hit the bed, I fell back, bringing him along with me.

"I love you," he whispered against my lips.

"I love you too," I said back.

* * *

I woke up the next morning next to Edward. He wasn't wearing anything but his boxers and I slipped into his t-shirt last night. I smiled at him since he looked so peaceful sleeping. I snuggled closer into his chest and his arms wrapped around me and I felt his lips on my head.

"Good morning," he said.

"Morning."

"We had a fun night," he said and smirked.

"That we did. I'm surprised you didn't get up and leave."

"Well I would have but you're wearing my shirt," he said and I smacked his chest. "Kidding."

"Any girlfriends I should know about? Plans to humiliate me?"

"Nope, those are saved for next time."

"Who says there's going to be a next time?"

"Once you have Edward Cullen, you're always back for more," he said cockily as he raised his arms to put them behind his head and leaned back on the pillows. I took my pillow and hit him in the face for it. He raised his eyebrow at me, tackled me, and started to tickle me. In the midst of it all, I heard my door open so I looked and saw Rose, Nessie, and Alice standing there with dropped jaws.

"Finally," I heard Rose said once she composed herself.

"I see my parents having sex and my best friends about to go at it again all in one week. I need a shrink," Nessie said and walked away.

"Here," Alice said as she threw a box of condoms in my room. "I think you need these more than Rose and Emmett do."

"I just bought those," Rose said and smacked Alice on the arm. "Have fun kiddies, don't do anything I wouldn't do." She shut the door and I just laughed.

"She just gave us the go-ahead to do everything and anything imaginable," Edward said.

"Shut up," I said and kissed him. I got out of bed, causing Edward to pout, and locked my door and picked up the condoms. "Might as well put them to use."

"This is why I love you," he said and picked me up and onto the bed.

"And I you," I said as he hovered over me and kissed me. _I got my happy ending.

* * *

_

**Ryan's gone, who's happy about that? I bet a lot of you. Sadly, this story is reaching it's end. I'm thinking maybe one more chapter than a epilogue. I know, I'm sad too. But that means I can try a new story & hopefully it won't be a fail!**

**No one caught onto the sly What Happens in Vegas quote, but I didn't think anyone would. fairygirl7 & twilight-saga-lover95 went back & review like every chapter. YAY :D The amount of reviews everyone left was AMAZING. I was so ridiculously happy over it. Thank you so much (:**

**I'm going to put a poll up on my profile to see what you guys think of a Pierced/Tattooed Edward. I personally think it's rather sexy & I'm completely attracted to him. He wouldn't be scary though, I promise. I have plans for a possibly Piercedward.**

**So, let me know your opinion on the maybe Piercedward & definitely let me know what you think about the chapter. Please REVIEW&VOTE. I stayed up to 430 in the morning to finish this chapter instead of getting valuable sleeping time. I have bags under my eyes. **


	16. Chapter 15: Finally

**Last chapter ):

* * *

**

"Edward if you don't stop molesting me in public, I will kick your ass," I told him as I moved away from the warmth of his body and his lips on my neck.

"You like it," he said.

"Yes, especially when you shoved your hands down my pants in front of that little girl and her mother in the toy store. That was my favorite," I said sarcastically. "I don't it to become a family thing."

"What becoming a family thing?"

"Getting kicked out of toy stores. First my brother, and then me? My kids will have such a shitty Christmas."

"No. Since I'll still be allowed in toy stores, our kids will be set for life."

"Our kids?"

"Yeah Swan. You'll be the mother of my children," he said and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Who says I'll want to have your kids. Who says I'll even want to marry you?" I argued.

"Oh, you will. You can't live without me," he said smugly.

"Come on pretty boy. We're going to be late to Bio. Maybe hearing about mitochondria and ribosomes will deflate that head of yours," I said and grabbed his hand to pull him to class.

"Which one?"

"Both. Now let's go, smartass."

We walked through the halls together, holding hands, and we were attracting looks from people. A majority of the school knew that we really didn't like each other all that much, so it's strange to see us together. Although, we were together a lot over the past few weeks, but people overlook things like that I guess. We walked into the classroom and sat down at our lab table. Mr. Banner started explaining what we were going to do today. Edward decided to get all the materials himself and that he didn't need any help, so I was sitting at the table copying the notes on the board when Tanya walked over.

"Bella, can we talk?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," I said awkwardly and unsure. "About what?"

"My brother," she said and took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry about how he acted. I'm not making excuses for him or anything and I think he was completely out of line, but he's been through a lot with girls. His first girlfriend cheated on him with her ex-boyfriend. Then his second girlfriend decided she had enough of him and left him and went back to her ex. He seems to have the same problem all the time and I think he was hoping you were going to be different. I told him not to go for you, that the both of you would end up hurt in the end, but he was determined. Listen, I'm going to make sure he apologizes to you because you don't deserve what he did, no girl does. I also wanted to make sure this wasn't going to affect our friendship."

"No, of course not, Tanya. I feel bad he went through that, but he scared the crap out of me. It's partially my fault too. I shouldn't have jumped into a relationship with him. We were both at fault."

"So, we're cool?" she asked.

"We always were," I said and got out of my seat to hug her.

"Oh this is nice. If the two of you start to hook up, can I record it?" Edward asked when he walked back to the table. I let go of Tanya and smacked him on the head. "What? It was just a question."

"You're such a pig," I said and laughed.

"I try my best."

"The two of you are adorable," Tanya said and smiled. "I need to get back to class. I said I was going to the bathroom and if I'm out any longer everyone's going to think I did something other than pee."

"Oh that's lovely," I said and laughed. She left and I turned towards Edward. "You're disgusting."

"I was only kidding. Relax," he said and kissed my temple. "What did she want?"

"She wanted to apologize for Ryan and make sure we were okay."

"I want to beat the shit out of Ryan."

"Don't, it's not worth it. I was at fault too. I was sneaking around with you a majority of the time. He's been through a lot of bad relationships that ended the same way. It was a matter of time before he snapped. If it wasn't me, it would be the next girl."

"I would have rather it been the next girl," Edward said.

"But then we wouldn't have gotten together," I said and I linked arms with him and leaned into his body.

"That's true," he said and kissed my hair. "Let's start this so Mr. Banner doesn't start to complain."

"I heard that, Mr. Cullen," Mr. Banner said. "Next time talk quieter."

"Will do."

* * *

"Bella," Rose called out as she ran up to me. "So, you and Edward?"

"Yes," I said and blushed. "I told him I loved him."

"What did you do with my best friend? Bella Swan doesn't believe in love."

"Well, things change I guess."

"I'm so happy for you," she said and hugged me. "You deserve love and happiness."

"Thanks Rose. I'm actually really happy for once in my life. Talking to Marcus helped me out."

"Wait, you talked to that lowlife? When!"

"I didn't tell you?"

"Apparently not, now spill."

"I saw him when we went to Nessie's dad's office. His uncle is Aro Volterra. He got a job there."

"Oh, what did he say?"

"He apologized and told me I deserved a happy ending more than anyone."

"Aw, sweetie. Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"I got caught up in stuff. As much as I wish Ryan didn't get crazy last night, I'm glad he did. It brought me and Edward together."

"That's so cute in a sick and twisted way," she said and I laughed. "Emmett found out about Ryan. He wanted to go after him."

"I thought Edward was going to murder him last night."

"Jake knows too," Nessie said when she ran up to us. "I overheard you guys talking. Jake was going to bust some caps."

"I'm so lucky I have you guys," I said and put my arms around their shoulders. "I don't know what I would do without you two."

"Well you'll never have to know. We're not going anywhere," Nessie said. "Alright cute moment over. Look at those assholes over there." She pointed toward the fountain where Emmett, Edward, and Jake were trying to hit on some poor freshman.

"Those poor girls. Let's go help them," I said and Rose and Nessie agreed. We walked over to the boys and slapped them upside the head.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Flirting?" Emmett said.

"Apologize to them," Nessie said.

"We're sorry," the three of them said in a monotone voice. The girls ran away as fast as they could.

"Wow, a girl hasn't ran from me since ever," Edward said and I punched him. "What?"

"You're such a dick."

"Once again, I try my best just for you," he said and wrapped his arms around my waist. "So what do you want to do tonight?"

"Not you," I said and smiled. "Why don't we all hang out and watch a movie?"

"Yeah! And we can go get food!" Emmett said excitedly.

"Of course you're thinking of food," Rose said and rolled her eyes.

"I'm a growing boy, Rosalie. I need food."

"Right."

"So dinner and a movie later? How adorable," Nessie said and then the bell rang. "If I'm late to psych one more time, Mr. Collins is going to kick my ass."

"Yeah, I have double last free so I'm going to work on a paper. See you later," I said and kissed Edward before leaving. I walked to my room and shut the door, only for it to be reopened by none other than Edward. "Leave. Don't you have class?"

"Nope," he said and plopped down on my couch. "I figured I'd spend some time with my loving girlfriend."

"Well, darling boyfriend, I have a term paper to write so you need to get out."

"I love it when you call me your boyfriend," he said and smiled.

"And I love it when you call me your girlfriend. Sweet talking me isn't going to make me change my mind. Leave. You don't want me to fail do you?"

"It's not due until next week. Get started on it later," he said and walked over to me, and started kissing my neck. I sighed and turned around to face him.

"I guess I could," I said and smiled. He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. He pulled away and smiled back at me.

"I knew you'd see it my way."

"You suck, Cullen," I said and got off the computer chair and made my way over to the couch. Edward sat next to me and put my legs on his lap.

"I'm so glad you haven't changed since we started going out."

"It's been a day."

"So?"

"So how do you know I'm not just using you for sex?"

"Whether you are or not, I don't really care. I mean I know I'm amazing in bed and all," he said and smirked when I smacked his chest.

"JK," I said and smiled. "Do you want me to start being nicer to you? Because I guess I could try it out."

"No, I like you just the way you are. I find bitchiness hot."

"We're so dysfunctional," I said and laughed.

"It works."

"You know we're probably going to fight a lot."

"Will there be make up sex?"

"Possibly."

"Then I'm all for fighting," he said, causing me to laugh. "As long as I get to fight with you forever, I'll be happy."

"That's so sweet. Edward Cullen actually can be nice," I said and laughed. "As long as you're the one I'm fighting with everything will be okay."

"We really are dysfunctional," he said. I laughed and leaned over to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me down on top of him.

"Edward, we have to see our friends in a few hours."

"Sex hair is so attractive on you," he said as he kissed me.

"Smart ass," I said, but I was cut off when his mouth covered mine.

"Less talking, more kissing," he said. I rolled my eyes and figured what the hell.

* * *

"See, I told you sex hair is attractive on you," he said and smiled when I smacked him on the chest. "You need to stop doing that, I'm going to bruise."

"Good. Look what you did to my neck!" I said and pointed at the hickeys. "What the fuck, Cullen. That's not cool!"

"Heat of the moment?" he said and laughed nervously.

"I hate these things. No, I thoroughly despise them."

"A little makeup and it'll be gone."

"You're gonna be sorry."

"It's all out of love, babe," he said when I walked into the bathroom and I flipped him off.

We met up with everyone at the restaurant and ordered our food. Of course everyone noticed the hickey and I heard it all night from everyone.

"You're so fucked, Cullen," I said and punched him in the leg, giving him a Charlie horse.

"Owwww," he moaned in pain.

"Good, I hope it hurts."

"Aw babe, they're already being violent," Rose said and leaned her head on Emmett's shoulder.

"Bella needs to keep in him check," Emmett said and bit a breadstick. "Then again, Edward will be whipped."

"Shut up, Emmett," Edward said.

"It happens Eddie. Get used to it."

"You must know all about it. Rose has you on a short leash."

"He's right," Rose said and nodded. "Shut the hell up, Emmett."

"I can't win with you people."

"Nope," I said and smiled widely. I looked around at my friends and knew that they were more than friends; they were family. I finally had everything I needed in life. Great friends and a fantastic boyfriend. I was finally happy.

* * *

**It's over ): I'm sad to see it end, but it had to eventually. I'm thinking about writing an epilogue, but I'm not sure yet. I really want to start a new story & I want to focus on that. I know what I would do if I wrote an epilogue anyway so it might come out soon. & I haven't forgotten about the outtakes, but those might take a while to get out. They will though, I promise.**

**I want to thank everyone who has stayed with this story since the beginning. Through all the long update waits & bad chapters, I'm so glad so many people liked this story. I had high hopes for this since the stories I wrote before were flops, and I was so happy that everyone seemed to love it.**

**I want to thank iloveLION for dealing with my messages with random ideas that I thought of. You always gave me your honest opinion & without you, this story would have been terrible. Thank you so much for your help (:**

**So everyone, be on the look out for a new story. I'll probably post something on here about it when I get a few chapters done. I want to make sure it comes out good before I post anything. **


	17. Epilogue

**I couldn't leave you guys with that kinda bad last chapter. & I've had this epilogue planned all along, I just really wanted to see who wanted one, lol.

* * *

**

**EPOV:**

"Dude, she's going to say yes. Stop stressing out," Jake said as he sat back on my couch and put his legs on the coffee table.

"What if she doesn't though?" I asked.

"You've been going out for years. Why are you worried now?"

"Because I wasn't going to propose until now."

"It's gonna be fine, she'll say yes."

"I hope so," I said and fell back onto the chair. I pulled out the ring box and opened it, trying to imagine it on Bella's finger. "I need to figure out how to ask her."

"However you ask her, it'll be perfect for the two of you."

"You sound like a chick."

"I feel like a chick," Jake said and threw his hands up in exasperation. "You're moaning and groaning about Bella possibly not saying yes."

"Get out, Jake."

"Good luck, man," he said and bolted out of the chair.

So maybe I was acting like a chick, but I was nervous – really nervous. It's not like Bella and I always got a long, look how we started out. I heard someone walking down the hall so I jumped out of the chair and ran over to my medical journals to hide the ring. Bella never looks through them so it's the perfect hiding spot. I ran back to the couch and turned the TV on, trying to act nonchalant. Bella walked in the door and looked around the apartment frantically, and froze when she saw me.

"Hey sweetie, how was your day?" I asked her.

"Fine," she stuttered. "What are you doing home so early?"

"I had a break but I need to get back to the hospital now. Are we still on for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah sure," she said, sounding a bit spaced out. I walked over to her and leaned down to kiss her goodbye.

"See you later," I said, grabbing my coat and heading out the door. _I wonder what's wrong with her_.

* * *

**BPOV:**

_Oh that was close._ I took a deep breath to relax my nerves as I took off my jacket. I took the plastic bag I had and put it on the kitchen table. _This can't be happening, not now._ "Nessie, answer your goddamn phone," I said to myself as I called her.

"_Renesmee Dwyer, attorney at law. How can I be of service?"_

"Get your ass here now. I'm having a problem."

"_Did you kill Edward? Because then I can't take your case because of conflict of interest._"

"Just get your ass here now!"

"_Alright, jeez, I'm on my way._"

"Love you," I said sweetly and hung up. I threw my phone on the couch, grabbed the bag, and walked into the bathroom. "Here goes nothing."

I heard Nessie walk in while I was still taking care of business. I placed them on the sink and walked out.

"Oh no, its not what I think it is, is it?"

"If your thinking I just peed on three little sticks, then yes."

"Haven't you two heard of condoms?"

"Haven't you heard of being so drunk you don't know what the _fuck_ is going on?"

"Best kind of sex," she said and sighed. "I thought you were on the pill."

"I am, I just so happened to conveniently forget to take it that night," I said and fell back on the couch.

"Did you accidentally on purpose forget it?"

"Yes, Renesmee. I want to be pregnant at twenty years old while I still have school to finish. Earning a degree in child psychology is going to be so easy while I'm breast-feeding."

"Alright, alright, calm down. I can see the pregnancy hormones already kicking in."

"Bite your tongue, I'm not pregnant," I snapped.

"We'll find out. How much longer until your future is told?"

"Any minute now. I peed right after I got off the phone with you."

"Let's go take a peek," she said and offered me her hand to help me off the couch. I got up and we linked arms as we slowly made our way to the bathroom.

"I can't look," I said. "You go."

"And touch something you pissed on? No thank you."

"You've touched much worse."

"I've matured."

"I'm sure," I said and gave her a look.

"Let's both go in," she said and I sighed. We opened the door and walked into the bathroom. I looked down and cursed. "Got any names picked out?"

"Fuck and me."

"I'm pretty sure that's how you and Edward got into this situation."

"Goodbye, Renesmee," I said and pushed her out the door.

"I'll call you later tonight. Lemme know how Edward takes the news," she said and walked out. I grabbed the tests and brought them into the living room with me. The three little plus signs were staring at me. I sat on the couch, placed a pillow over my face and screamed. _What the hell am I going to do?_

It's not like Edward's going to leave me once he knows I'm pregnant, but I don't want him to have to stay with me because of that. Maybe he's sick of me and he wants to break up with me at dinner tonight. I mean, we did have our ups and downs over the past few years. A lot of downs actually, like spring break.

_"Bella, is that Edward?" Rose asked as we walked down to the beach with Nessie. We all flew to Miami together for spring break to just get away from everything school related._

_ "Where? I thought he was with Emmett and Jasper."_

_ "Over there," she said, pointing towards the lifeguard tower. Sure enough, it was Edward; talking to these two girls I've never seen before in my entire life. "He better be giving those girls directions."_

_ "Directions into his pants maybe," Nessie said quietly and I punched her in the arm. "Ow! Hey, I know I wasn't the only one thinking about it, I just took the verbal choice."_

_ "He's such an ass," I said and calmly walked toward my fucktard of a boyfriend._

_ "So, what are you ladies doing later?" he asked, and proceeded to lean on the lifeguard tower and flash them his panty-dropping crooked smile._

_ "We're not sure yet. Maybe we could do something," they said._

_ "That sounds great," he said and squealed like a girl when I walked over and kneed him in the ass, dangerously close to his prized possession. He fell on the ground from the pain in his ass._

_ "Edward, you forgot to take your herpes meds. I thought I should remind you since I know you're going to have an outbreak soon," I smirked at him then looked at the girls. "He forgot to take it once and he left some girl a present, if you catch my drift."_

_ "Oh that's disgusting," they said and walked away from him, leaving him mortified. I looked down at him and placed my foot on his chest so he couldn't get up._

_ "What was that, Edward?"_

_ "I was making friends?"_

_ "Oh is that what making plans with two girls to do something tonight while you clearly have a girlfriend is called?"_

_ "Um." he said._

_ "Yeah, exactly what I thought. Have fun taking care of 'tiny' this whole week since I won't be going near you, herpes-boy," I told him and started walking away. I heard him scramble to get up and run up behind me._

_ "Bella! Wait, let's be reasonable here," he said and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into his chest. "You know as well as I do that we both can't last a week."_

_ "Oh I can. Maybe I'll even make some friends," I said and unhooked his arms so I could walk._

I did last that week; he wanted to cry. Greatest spring break of my life. Then there was the time it was almost graduation during senior year. Maybe like a few weeks before.

_"So, how was the party last night?" I asked nonchalantly as I sat down in his computer chair. He just got out of the shower, so he walked out of his bathroom with only jeans on, making it so much harder to stay upset at him._

_ "Fine?" he said and pulled a shirt out of his dresser. "Why do I feel like I'm about to get the third degree from you?"_

_ "Because I've heard some things, sweetheart," I said as I spun around in the chair._

_ "Things such as what, cupcake?" he asked and sat on the bed._

_ "Lap dances from that slut junior who I told that you had crabs oh those many months ago."_

_ "What? Where did you hear this?"_

_ "I've got my sources, Edward. What the fuck? I thought we were past all this?"_

_ "We are. I did do anything!"_

_ "Exactly, you didn't do anything. I'm sure if Emmett and Jake weren't there to smack some sense into you, you would have slept with her."_

_ "Oh so you heard it from then, plus probably a whole different story from Rosalie and Nessie."_

_ "Why would you do that to me, Edward?"_

_ "I didn't do anything!"_

_ "You could have pushed her away! Made her leave! But no, you just let her go on her merry way."_

_ "I can't win with you, Swan! I'm telling you I didn't do anything, why can't you believe me?"_

_ "Because I know how truthful you are."_

_ "Oh, so now you don't trust me? What kind of relationship is this if you don't trust me? I trust you when you go out with Rose, Nessie and Alice. Don't think I haven't heard any stories about your nights out."_

_ "Oh really, Cullen? Tell me what you've heard then, I'd love to know. I haven't done a thing."_

_ "Dancing with guys? No wait, I'm pretty sure it looked like mating with the way you dance." _

_ "Excuse me? I've maybe danced with one guy or two all the times I've gone out. What about the body shots with Jessica?"_

_ "Oh that has to be a joke. Do you really think I'd go near her, let alone do body shots off of her? Now you're just pulling things out of your ass, Bella. What's really the matter?"_

_ "You! I can't trust you!"_

_ "If you can't trust me so much, then fine. Break up with me. There's no point in having a relationship with someone if you can't trust them."_

_ "Fine," I said and got up, but he grabbed my arm to keep me from leaving._

_ "Say it, Bella."_

_ "Say what?"_

_ "Say we're over."_

_ "Goodbye Edward," I said and made a move to leave but he wouldn't let go of my arm. "Let go of me." _

_ "You can't say it because you don't believe it. Tell me what's wrong, Bella." He had this look in his eyes telling me he wasn't giving up until I gave in. I took a deep breath and sighed, turning my head away from him as I spoke._

_ "I heard about the girls from the party last night and I know you didn't do anything but I just don't know about us anymore," I told him. He let go of my arm and I walked over to his bed. He followed and sat down next to me._

_ "What are you talking about?"_

_ "Edward, we fight all the time. Pissing you off is like a pastime for me, and I know it must get on your nerves. Girls have fallen on their knees for you, literally on their knees, for years, and yet you pick me? How do I know you're not just gonna be like I'm sick of this one day and leave?"_

_ "Because I love you," he said, and he said it with such conviction I really wanted to believe him. "Those other girls I felt nothing for. They were just there when I was bored. You're so different, Bella. You put me in my place, you piss me off to no end, you make me want to scream."_

_ "How can you love someone like that?"_

_ "Because I wouldn't want to fight with anyone but you. I love seeing the look of determination and anger on your face when you're cursing me out. I love how hard you try to beat the shit out of me, and yet fail."_

_ "Fail? I recall punching you in the face and giving you a black eye, buddy."_

_ "Well yes, but then you made up for it that night," he said and winked, causing me to blush. "Which I also love. Stop questioning yourself Bella. Stop questioning us. We're working out alright now, just leave it be."_

_ "Alright, I love you," I said and gave him a small smile. He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss._

_ "I love you too. Accuse me again of going near Jessica Stanley and I'll fight you."_

_ "I'd like to see you try," I said and smirked as I tackled him onto the bed and attacked his lips with my own._

It hasn't been all bad with Edward though. Our one-year anniversary was amazing. I didn't expect to do anything; actually, I didn't even expect him to remember, but he did. He ended up taking me laser tagging, and everyone was there waiting.

"_Are you sure you're happy? I wasn't sure if you would have wanted us to be alone at some restaurant or here with everyone so I just flipped a coin."_

_ "No, I'm having so much fun, thank you," I said and stood on my tippy-toes to kiss him. "And besides, we can have all the alone time we want later."_

_ "I love how you think," he said and kissed me again. We ended up getting cut short though because my darling brother and his lovely girlfriend shot at us, completely killing the moment._

_ "I'll get Emmett, you get Rosalie," I told him and he nodded. _

I got broken out of my thoughts when I heard someone putting a key in the front door.

"Shit," I whispered to myself as I grabbed the pregnancy tests off the table and ran into my room to hide them in the box with old scrapbooks and photo albums that Edward never looks through.

I ran back to the couch and turned on the TV, trying to look like I'm not hiding anything. Edward walked in the door and placed is stuff on the kitchen table.

"Hey, how was work?" I asked while flipping through channels.

"Alright. How was your day?"

"Alright," I said. "So what do you want to get for dinner? Or am I cooking?"

"You wouldn't have to cook."

"Oh no, last time I let you near my kitchen you nearly burnt it down. You're just as bad as Emmett when it comes to things like that," I said. He went to argue but gave him a look and he sighed.

"Alright, we'll order. Chinese?"

"Great. You can handle ordering the food right?"

"I'll try my best," he said and rolled his eyes.

"Okay good, I'll be in my room then, bye," I said quickly and ran into my room, shutting the door behind me. I had to call Rose.

* * *

**EPOV:**

_What is with her?_ I just shrugged it off and ordered the food. I walked over to where I stashed the ring and took it out. What was I thinking? She'd never say yes. She probably knows I'm going to propose to her tonight, so that's why she's freaking out. I put the ring back in its hiding spot and walked over to her room.

"Rose, what am I going to do? He's probably going to be upset. I know, but this is different. He'll probably leave once I tell him." I heard her talking through the door, and I heard enough. Obviously she knew and she was planning on saying no. I heard a knock on the door and I got the food. I would have put the ring in my pocket, but I knew asking her would end up badly.

"Bella! Food's here," I yelled. I heard her hurry to get off the phone and rush out of her room. We sat down and started eating dinner in silence. I noticed that she kept looking towards her room for some reason.

* * *

**BPOV:**

The awkward silence was killing me, so I had to break it.

"So, how was work?"

"Fine," he said. His eyes kept shifting to bookshelf that held his medical journals. "How was your day?"

"Fine," we were quiet for a little longer, until we both burst.

"What are you hiding?" we both said. "What am I hiding? I know your hiding something!" I dashed for his medical journals and he ran to my room. I found a small black box and I popped it open. _No fucking way._ I shut it quick and screamed out his name. He ran back into the living room with my pregnancy tests in his hand. _Shit_.

"What is this?" we both said at the same time. "Is this what I think it is? Are you planning to tell me something?" We switched the items we were holding and both took a deep breath.

"Will you marry me?" "I'm pregnant." We both said at the same time.

"Are you really?" he asked with a look of hope that I wasn't expecting from him.

"Yes, and _yes,_" I said, smiling so wide that my face was going to hurt. Edward kneeled down and placed the ring on my finger. He got up from the floor and went to hug me, but I stepped back.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"You're not just asking me to marry you because I'm the mother of your child, or children?"

"No, are you just saying yes because you don't want to be a single mother?"

"No."

"Okay, can we hug now?"

"Yes," I said and he pulled me into his arms. "We're gonna wait until I'm not pregnant anymore and I lost all of the baby weight, just to let you know."

"I'll wait as long as you want."

"You're so sweet, but I know you and you're impatient," I said with a laugh.

"That maybe true," he said. "But I'd rather wait until maybe we graduate to get married."

"For once you have a great idea.

* * *

**This is the official end of Enemies with Benefits. I know, I'm sad too. I'm going to try to do those outtakes like I promised in the beginning - no, I didn't forget. I really wanna try to write something new, so I'm gonna test out a bunch of new ideas and find one I really like, and I'll put an update on here to let everyone know. **

**Yes, I did change my penname. It's still me though, I promise.**

**I really want to thank everyone who's stuck with this story for such a long time. I really appreciate it. I love knowing that people actually like what I write. I want to thank iloveLION too. She's helped me everytime I had some serious writers block.**


	18. Enemies with Benefits being rewritten !

**Hi everyone!**

**I know I seem to write these a lot, and I'm sorry about them, but I wanna keep everyone updated with this story.**

**I have re-written "Enemies with Benefits" as an original story. I loved it so much that I couldn't give it up.**

**It's a little different than the one posted on here, but it's just as good.**

**I've posted it on Figment & FictionPress, but it'll get updated quicker on **

**If anyone has an account on either of those websites, leave a review and let me know what you think. **

**You all are the greatest readers I've ever had on here, and I appreciate everything everyone's ever written. :)**


	19. Chapter 1: Rewrite

**Because I love each and every one of you, I'm posting the first chapter of the re-write on here. I might continue posting chapters, but I just don't want there to be any issues since it's _technically_ no longer a fanfiction, but an original piece. I'm debating on just switching the names around so maybe I could repost it as it's own story. It's all still up in the air. **

* * *

"Jen, do you really think this is necessary? All we're doing is going out to eat with _my brother_," I asked my best friend who was in the bathroom, finishing her makeup.

I stared at my reflection in my floor-length mirror that stuck to the door of our dorm room. Jen insisted on me wearing this black mini skirt that just covered my behind, but there was no way I could bend over and pick anything up; and a lacy tank top that was too low for comfort. She always makes fun of me since I'd rather wear sweatpants and a t-shirt out, but I'd pick comfort over fashion any day. After coming to terms with what I was wearing, I took a good look at me. I wasn't really anything special, there was nothing about me that stood out. I stand at about 5'7", which makes me never want to wear heels because towering over everyone isn't what I consider fun. My long, dark brown hair helps me blend into the crowd a bit more easily, but my greyish-blue eyes are what people notice most.

"Of course it's necessary. You actually look like a girl, Ali. Embrace the femininity," Jen said as she walked out of the bathroom and rolled her eyes at me. "I swear, you're so much like your brother, it's scary."

"We are twins, Jen," I reminded her.

Jennifer Howard moved to my hometown in seventh grade. Before then, life was simple. I played basketball with my dad and my brother, wore whatever my little heart desired, and had no idea what Victoria's Secret really was. Once she became my best friend, everything changed. Apparently basketball shorts weren't appropriate for girls to wear in public, and a push-up bra was really a girl's best friend - not diamonds. Jen is the complete opposite of me, with her shiny, blonde hair and bright, green eyes. People might think at first glance she's your typical dumb blonde, but she'll prove you wrong the minute she opens her mouth.

As much as I complain about how Jen made me into a girl, she was there for me when I really needed her. My mother had walked out on my father, and consequently my brother and I, the summer going into seventh grade. I wasn't particularly close to my mom to begin with since I was a daddy's girl at heart, but I didn't want my dad to be the one to explain to me how to use a tampon. My mom left when I really needed her, and I never forgave her for that.

"Come on, Drew is waiting for us in the car, and you know better than I do that he's bitching and complaining that he hasn't eaten yet."

"He probably ate before he got in the car," I said and rolled my eyes as I grabbed a black sweatshirt and my bag. "I think my darling brother needs to learn self-control. He eats everything in sight. A little starvation never hurt anyone."

"Like that would ever happen," Jen said and laughed. We walked out of our room and into the hallway, toward the elevators. I began to pull my sweatshirt over my head, and during the one minute I was completely blind, I walked right into someone and landed right on my behind, _hard_.

"Ow," I moaned in pain as I tried to get up, but failed. I finished putting my sweatshirt back on and saw that the person I collided with was offering his hand to help me up. "Thank you. I'm sorry, I didn't see you."

"It's fine," he said.

I finally looked to see who it was, and of course, with my luck, I'd bumped into Aiden Spencer - the school's "it" boy, my brother's best friend, and the bane of my existence. Girls in this school can't understand why I dislike him so. Sure, the kid oozes sex appeal and could give my celebrity crushes a run for their money when it comes to looks, but he's just an asshole at heart. Girls get lightheaded when he runs his hands through his black hair, and he could make a countless numbers of girls drop their panties with one flash of his smile and a smoldering gaze with his bright, piercing blue eyes. But not me, I'm immune to his so-called charm.

"I've discovered that a lot of girls get weak in the knees when they see me and fall."

"Yeah, that's exactly what happened. You know, if we weren't in the hallway right now and you didn't just come out of Sloane's room, maybe more could have happened while I was down there. But, oh well, shit happens," I said and smiled as I removed my hand from his grip.

"How do you know I came out of Sloane's room? You were the hoodie monster until a minute ago."

"Why else would you be on my floor?"

"Maybe to come visit you for a little rendezvous," he said and raised his eyebrow at me suggestively.

"Highly unlikely, because you know you will never touch me like that. Now, if you would excuse us, Jen and I have dinner plans with someone."

"Tell Drew I said hey, and have fun being the third wheel, Alessandra," he said and laughed as Jen and I walked down the hallway and into the waiting elevator.

"I hate him," I growled.

"Don't let him bother you, he's just saying it to get a rise out of you," Jen said as the elevator brought us down to the first floor of our dorm.

Baxter Academy is the boarding school that my father thought would be good for Drew and I. He had to work all the time to pay for the bills and support all of us on his own. He didn't want to feel like an absentee father, so he thought sending us away to boarding school was the better option since we'd never be home except on holidays and during the summer. Once he enrolled us, Jen begged her parents to send her here too. At first I hated the thought of being away from my dad for so long, but after a month here I loved it.

Jameson Hall is the building that the seniors live in. We decided against getting an apartment like most seniors do, since we didn't want to deal with so many people all the time. Instead, we took the three bedroom suite and roomed with our other best friend who we met freshman year, Mia Carmichael. Jen and I met her during freshman orientation, and we became friends instantly. She's shorter than the two of us and has vibrant red hair that matches with her explosive personality.

"Too late, I'm already annoyed," I muttered as I gazed at the happy couples who were in the lounge, relaxing. Jen rolled her eyes at me and pulled me out the door and toward the parking lot where Drew was waiting.

"Stop, you know you're not a third wheel with us."

"It's a position I've become accustomed too over the years."

"You don't have to be the wheel of the group, you know. You could have any guy you wanted."

"Yeah, okay. Let's not joke about this," I said as I spotted my brother's Explorer and began to head toward it.

"Finally! You girls just love taking your sweet ass time while I'm sitting in here, starving!" Drew said as Jen got into the backseat.

I consider Drew to be a human garbage disposal. I have no idea where he puts all the food he eats, because he's not fat - he's far from it. He's been playing football since sixth grade and he's extremely fit from it.

"Ali, are you coming?" Jen asked, but I was frozen in my spot on the sidewalk. As I was pondering my brother's unusual eating habits, I noticed the kid he was talking to who was sitting in the passenger seat. Chad Howard, Drew's teammate.

"Uh, I left something back in the room," I said as I went to turn around and start walking back, but Jen ran out of the car and grabbed my wrist.

"No, you didn't. You're coming with us, Chad's a good guy, and you won't be a wheel," she said as she began to pull me into the car.

"He's not my type. Stop trying to set me up on dates, they never work," I said and glared at her.

"Not your type?" she repeated. "Then, enlighten me, what exactly is your type?"

"I don't know, but it's not him. He makes Drew look like Stephen Hawking," I said and took a glance at the two brain surgeons sitting the truck. Chad wasn't a bad looking kid, I knew a lot of girls who found him attractive. He has a surfer boy look to him with his blonde, shaggy hair and hazel eyes. I just didn't find myself attracted to him at all.

"Well, you can't just leave, that would be awkward. So you're coming, end of discussion," Jen said as she pushed me into the truck. I debated on making a scene and to start kicking and screaming, but decided against it so I sat down and pouted.

"Are we ready now? Is Princess Alessandra ready to go? Because I'm about to pass out from starvation," Drew said sarcastically as he began to pull out of his parking spot.

"I highly doubt you were going to pass out," I said and rolled my eyes.

"Anorexic people can."

"And you're far from anorexic, sweetheart," Jen said and squeezed his arm affectionately. "Ali had an encounter with Aiden in the hallway, that's what kept us. Always a good show."

"Encounter?"

"Yeah you know, the usual," I said nonchalantly. "We argue, he tells me he wants to get into my pants, and I normally deny him."

"Normally?" Drew repeated.

"Yeah, today I felt like being spontaneous, so I told him to meet me at my room later. I figured 'what the hell?'" I said and smirked.

"What?" Drew said as he slammed on the brakes, throwing me against the back of Chad's seat. "As your older and better looking brother, I cannot condone that kind of behavior from you."

"Older brother? You're older by three minutes!"

"Baby, do you even know what the word 'condone' means?" Jen asked.

"Not really, but Dad used to tell me all the time he didn't condone my behavior, so it sounded like the right thing to say," he explained as shrugged as he continued driving.

"Clearly I'm the one who got the brains in the family," I mumbled as I leaned my head against the window.

"Well, I'd rather have beauty than brains," Drew said.

"Too bad you didn't get that either," I said and smiled widely at him.

"Are you really, uh, with Aiden?" Chad asked, which surprised me since I forgot he was in the car.

"No, I just like to bust Drew's balls. It's a well-known fact that I deeply dislike Aiden Spencer, so that was a pointless question.

"Be nice, Alessandra," Jen said as she pinched my side.

"I am being nice," I said through gritted teeth. "That hurt."

"Good, it was supposed to."

"Oh, okay, good," Chad said and let out a sigh of relief. "I was just wondering since that would have been awkward if I was on a date with his girl."

"Yeah, okay, Aiden's girl," I said and laughed as Chad was talking to Drew about something sports related. "That'll be the day."

"I never knew you had selective memory, Ali," Jen said sweetly to me.

"Shut up."

Finally, Drew pulled into the parking lot of our favorite place to eat and hang out in, Buddy's. We found it freshman year and it became our second home. Buddy's is a small, local diner that's about twenty minutes away from school if we walk and only ten if we drive. The minute we walked in I was hit with the familiar scents of greasy food and freshly brewed coffee and I smiled at the memories it reminded me of. The four of us sat down in the usual booth and waited for someone to take our order.

"Of course we find the three of you in here," Mia said as she walked over with her boyfriend, Tyler DeSantis. He is best friends and roommates with Drew and Aiden. "And plus one."

"Hey Chad," Tyler said as they did that strange handshake all guys felt compelled to do. "Double date?"

"Yeah," Chad said and smiled at me. I gave him a tight smile before looking back down at my menu.

"Why don't you guys join us?" I said and gave Mia a 'help-me-Jen-forced-me-into-this' looks.

"Sure, the more the merrier, right?" she said and winked at me as she had Chad get up so she could sit between us.

"What can I get my favorite customers?" Marge, our usual waitress, asked as she walked over to our table.

"Hey Marge!" Drew said excitedly.

"Looks like you guys have an even number here again. No longer the wheel, Ali?"

"You're particularly observant tonight, Marge," I said dryly. "Can we just get our usual orders?"

"Sure, sweetie. I'll bring out your drinks in a minute."

"But, I didn't order anything," Chad said.

"We always all share everything here."

"And of course we always order extra of everything because Drew eats like a bottomless pit," Mia said. "So, Chad, what do you think of my best friend?"

"She's hot," he said and winked at me. I had to keep myself from gagging.

"That's it? What about the real her, what do you really know?" Mia said dramatically. "Are you aware she's completely incapable of cooking and cleaning? Her room looks like a tornado has passed through it multiple times, I don't think she's seen the floor in weeks."

"I'm going to make a horrible wife one day," I said. This has become the usual routine Mia and I have developed ever since Jen has decided to set me up on dates. "I'm a horrible listener too, and I don't believe in sex before marriage."

"That's okay, I respect that," he said, which shocked me since that was usually the deal-breaker.

"Do you like to randomly break out into song? Because Ali loves doing that," Mia said.

"I do. I watched too much High School Musical," I said before I began to sing some random song. Jen and Drew gave me dirty looks since they knew what I was up to.

"Food's here," Marge said as she set the plates down at our table. "Did I hear her singing before?"

"Afraid so," Jen said and sighed. "Can't bring her anywhere."

"What happened to that other guy who used to be with all of you all the time? She never sang with him."

"We don't speak of those times," I said as I began eating.

"Gotcha," Marge said and winked. "We'll talk about that another time, darling. Enjoy."

I ate my food in silence, praying that I was successful in turning Chad off from me. It's not that he's not a good guy, just not the guy for me. We finished and said goodbye to Marge, then headed back to school. I stayed quiet in the car, not really paying attention to the conversation that was going on. Jen glanced over at me and I knew she could tell something else was bothering me and it wasn't just Chad.

"I was going to stay with Drew tonight, but we could have girl's night and talk," Jen said as Drew pulled into the parking lot and parked.

"No, go have fun, I'm fine," I said and forced a smile. I quickly got out of the car and began to head toward Jameson Hall, but Chad caught up to me and stopped me.

"You wanna hang out in the lounge?" he asked.

"You still wanna see me after I sang the song that never ends during dinner?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well yeah, like I said, you're hot," he said and smiled.

"Listen, you seem like a really nice guy, and I'm just not the girl for you. I'm sarcastic, I'm a bitch, and you're way too easy to make fun of. I'm sorry that I'm being unnecessarily rude right now, but I've been through this way too many times. Jen has been forcing me on surprise double dates, and I'm just at my breaking point."

"I understand, thanks for being brutally honest with me," he said and smiled before he walked away. I stood there, dumbfounded because I expected him to get pissed off like the rest of them did. I shook my head as I collected myself and headed toward my dorm.

"Hold the elevator," someone said as the doors began to shut. I stuck out my hand to keep them from closing completely and Aiden steps into the elevator with me.

"I should have just let the doors shut," I mumbled as he smirked.

"That wouldn't have been very nice."

"Since when am I nice?"

"That's right, I forgot you've become the school's designated bitch."

"I'll take that as a compliment. What do you want from my life, Spencer?" I asked, getting more and more annoyed by his presence.

"Just thought I'd have a friendly conversation to pass time, but since we've arrived at my floor, I'll be leaving. As always, it's been a pleasure, Alessandra," he said and laughed as he walked off the elevator.

"Smart-ass," I grumbled as the doors shut and went one more floor up before opening again and I could finally get off.

I walked into my dorm and threw my bag on the counter. I walked past Mia's room, which was locked since she was probably with Tyler, and walked into my room. As I changed into my pajamas, I tried to figure out what my problem was. I knew Jen has my best interest at heart, but I just don't find myself attracted to anyone really. A thought popped into my head that explained everything, but I refused to believe it. I just didn't want a relationship, they get too messy. No strings attached sounds better.

I took out my phone to draft a text against my better judgment. I wasn't sure how great of an idea it would be to text this person. Things could go badly, like they always do. I saved it and put my phone on my nightstand, deciding to handle it another day. Right now, I needed sleep.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoy this. It's different from the original, may not be as noticeable in this chapter, but in later chapters it is. If anyone wants to read more of it until I decide what to do about it on here, it can be found on FictionPress and Figment. It's the same title and I have the same username so it's easy to be found.**

**Please, let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is extremely welcomed. I'm working really hard on this story and I want it to be at it's very best.**

**Thank you again to everyone who's read Enemies with Benefits. I wouldn't be continuing it like this had you all not left such amazing reviews. I've had such amazing readers on FanFiction, this story especially, that I can't thank you all enough. **


	20. Chapter 2: Rewrite

**Here's the second chapter of the rewrite :) **

* * *

"Ali, time to get up," I heard someone say while I was still half-asleep, interrupting the fantastic dream I was having that involved Ryan Gosling and an isolated island. I cracked opened one of my eyes and saw Jen and Mia hovering over my bed.

"Go away," I mumbled as I pulled the blankets over my head and rolled over, praying to resume my dream since Ryan was just about to tell me he loved me.

"Nope, rise and shine," Mia said as she pulled the blankets off of me and threw my uniform at my face. "Go change, we'll be inside waiting."

"Why am I friends with the two of you again?" I muttered as I rolled out of bed and headed toward the bathroom.

"Because we're the only two people who find your sarcasm and 'the world hates me' outlook at life charming," Jen said as she pushed me to hurry me along. "Be quick. As beautiful as Mr. Bradley is, he always has a huge stick up his ass during first period."

"Calm down, I'm hurrying," I said as I changed out of my pajamas and into my uniform: a grey and black plaid skirt, a white button down three-quarter sleeve shirt, and a matching plaid tie. I took my hair out of its ballerina bun and twirled it around my fingers to make it curl, brushed my teeth, and applied some mascara and cover-up so I didn't look like a zombie.

"Seven minutes, not bad," Mia said approvingly as she threw a granola bar at me when I stepped out of the bathroom. "Let's go."

"Your room is disgusting again, by the way," Jen said and rolled her eyes.

I glanced back toward my room and appraised the mess. The bright blue area rug was covered with dirty clothes. My desk in the corner was littered with papers and I wasn't too sure if my MacBook was still on it or not. My bed was a disaster, too. The black sheets weren't even on the bed anymore, and thanks to Mia, my black and bright blue striped comfortor was thrown into a corner. It was a disaster and it really did need to be cleaned, but I wouldn't give Jen the satisfaction of being right. Not this early in the morning anyway.

"I don't see anything wrong with it," I shrugged as I locked the door to our dorm.

"Of course you don't," Jen said.

"Come on, we're wasting precious time. Instead of arguing about my mess, let's get to class on time so I don't have to hear you bitch anymore," I said as I pulled her and Mia toward the stairwell.

"I don't understand the big rush," Mia said as we walked down eight flights of stairs, from the fourth floor to the main floor. "We're seniors; he should be happy that we still show up to class."

"I don't like it when he's mad at me though, even though he's really hot when he's angry," Jen said and sighed as she pushed open the door and we began to walk across campus toward Killarney Hall, where a majority of the classrooms were.

"Does my brother know about your obsession with Mr. Bradley?" I asked as we walked into the building.

"Of course he does, just like I know about his love for Ms. Mason," Jen said.

We walked toward our classroom when the sound of laughter coming from an almost empty hallway distracted us. It was a girl's laughter, giggles actually, and when there was a babbling idiot, Aiden wasn't too far away.

"Oh no, Missy's become one of Aiden's victims," Mia said and laughed as the three of us found their hiding spot. Aiden had Missy pushed up against one of the lockers down the hall as he kissed her neck and she kept giggling.

"Poor girl, there's no saving her now," I said sympathetically, until an idea popped into my head and I smirked. "Unless."

I walked closer toward Aiden and Missy to make sure they would hear me.

"Aiden, Drew wanted me to tell you that he picked up your crab shampoo last night. He left it in my room by mistake, I'll drop it off later."

"Crabs?" Missy said as she pushed him away. "About meeting you later, I'll pass."

"I don't have crabs, she's just busting my balls," he said and glared at me for ruining his chances of getting some kind of action later. "You're gonna pay for this."

"I'd love to see what you'll come up with," I said and smirked at him before walking away.

The bell just rang, letting me know that I was late for Mr. Bradley's class. I slowly opened the door and braced myself for his wrath as I walked to my seat.

"Lovely for you to finally join us, Miss Hale," he said crankily.

"Sorry, Mr. Bradley," I said quietly. "I got into an arguement with Aiden."

"Ah, so the usual," he said and I nodded. "Very well. Seeing how it's first period, I am in a horrible mood."

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed it," Tyler said from the back of the room, causing everyone to burst out in laughter.

"Yes, really. Thank you for the sarcasm, Mr. DeSantis," Mr. Bradley said nastily. "As I was trying to say, I don't feel like dealing with any of you at the moment. Just start your homework, which is to outline chapter three."

Jen turned toward me so we could talk, since neither of us had any interest in outline chapter three of our history textbooks.

"We have to finish our college applications so we can send them in," she said.

"I know. I'm almost done with some, just need to figure out what schools to send them too."

"You're really not going to stay here?"

"No shot. I'm leaving, going away for school. Maybe Boston or New York."

"I can't believe you really want to leave Chicago," she said in amazement.

"I need to get out, I need a change."

"I'd be so scared. I don't want you to leave me," she pouted.

"It's only like a two day drive," I said and laughed. "No big deal."

"Oh yeah, none at all," she said dryly. "I'm sure I can make a two day drive out to New York every other weekend."

"Good, I'll have a mattress set up and waiting for you."

"What was the deal with you and Aiden back there?"

"My usual source of enjoyment," I said amd smiled. "Cockblocking him at any possible moment."

"You're horrible," she laughed. "He was probably pissed."

"Oh yeah, he was. So worth it."

"Why don't you start spending more time with him again? You two used to be so close, I don't understand what happened."

"Nothing happened," I said quickly. "We just grew apart, that's all. That happens sometimes."

"You grew apart? Bullshit. Come up with a better excuse next time I ask you that," she said and gave me a look.

"I'll work on it."

"So anyway," she said, changing the topic. "I was thinking. You know that cute kid in my physics class, Mike? Well, he asked about you and-"

"No!" I said loudly, cutting her off mid-sentence and attracting unwanted attention from the people sitting around us. "No, no more setting me up on dates. I've been out with the art freak, the kid who smelled like a gym locker, the guy who wore more make-up than me, and the on who knew every Snapple fact ever created."

"Chad was a nice guy though, why not give him another chance?"

"Because I already gave him my 'I'm a complete bitch' speech already. Once that's said, there's no going back."

"You did that already? After one date?" she yelled at me. "You sang the whole time!"

"And he still didn't get the hint that I wasn't interested until I gave him the speech," I snapped. "Listen, I appreciate that you're trying to set me up, but I'm happy being single."

"No, you're not. I've seen you happy before, so I know you're not happy now."

"I'm content with my happiness, let's just leave it at that."

"You shouldn't be content with happiness."

"Please, Jen."

"Fine, stay lonely," she said.

"Thank you, I will."

After what felt like an eternity, the bell finally rang. I threw my notebook into my bag and stood up from my desk.

"I'll see you later, I have Italian now."

"Have fun, watch your back," she said and winked as she walked out of the class. She knew Aiden sat right behind me in this class, and after this morning, I don't think he'll be too friendly.

I loved this class, but Aiden just ruined it for me. I walked into the classroom and sat down in my usual seat, toward the back so Ms. Cavalli didn't notice me napping. Aiden waltzed in and sat down in the empty seat right behind me. I had to force myself to ignore him rather than turn around to tell him a rude comment like I usually did.

"I'm not very happy with you at the moment," he sneered at me.

"You're so predictable," I said to him, not even bothering to turn around.

"How's that?"

"Whenever I piss you off, you bitch and complain about it to me during this class like I actually care. It interferes with my naps."

"Yeah, well," he stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"Yeah, well, uh, um," I mocked him. "Does the great Aiden Spencer have nothing to say for once? Good, I'm going to see. Ryan Gosling's waiting for me in dreamland."

"How was it being the third wheel again last night?"

"I wasn't."

"Who was the unlucky guy then?"

"Chad Howard."

"Poor kid. Must have been torture for him to be on a double date with you."

"You know what," I said, finally turning around. "Maybe I like being the wheel. I'm content."

"You sure do seem to enjoy it. You make no effort into finding a guy, you just put all your energy into ruining any chance I have with a girl."

"Not true. I ruin any chance you have with a girl because it's fun. Anyway, there's no guy here I'm interested in. College is next year and I plan on getting the hell out of Chicago, so what's the point in starting a relationship now?"

"So you'd rather push people away that could make you happier than contentment so you don't have to get hurt in the end. That's really healthy, I can see you're mentally okay in the head."

"Fuck off," I said, turning back around and going to sleep. He tried to talk to be again, knowing that I was really mad at him, but I just ignored him. He struck a nerve, a really big one.

The school day finished after a long six periods. I met up with Mia and headed over to Starbucks that was on campus.

"How was your day?" she asked as we took our Frappuccinos and sat down at a small table in the corner.

"Okay," I said and shrugged. "Aiden's tighty-whities are still all knotted up from this morning when gave him blue balls since I told Missy he has crabs."

"So mad I missed that. I spotted Amanda in the hallway and I needed her to help me with a homework question," Mia said as she shook her head.

"Look who's coming over here," I said as I watched Missy make a beeline toward our table. "What's up, Missy?"

"Does Aiden really have crabs?" she asked me nervously.

"No, I was just kidding. Why are you freaking out?"

"I almost touched it," she said in a quiet, panicky whisper. "I was scared that I would get them."

"No, you usually get them if you slept with him, since his man parts would touch your lady parts," I said, trying very hard not to laugh in her face. "Like I said, though, he's clean."

"Thank God, that's such a relief," she sighed. "I'll see you later, bye!"

"Bye!" I said and waited for her to leave before hyserical laughing. "That was priceless."

"Some girls are just pathetic," Mia said as she controlled her breathing from laughing so hard. "How was the ride home last night with Chad, no one's told me anything."

"I kind of got lost in my own world in the car, then I gave him my usual speech."

"How'd he take that?"

"Fine, surprisingly. Much better than the make-up boy did. He had mascara running everywhere."

"Why don't you go try to find a boy on your own rather than Jen pick them for you, although you have some hilarious stories afterward."

"That would be nice, wouldn't it?"

"So why don't you go find a boy? You'll be a lot happier, won't you?"

"I'm really tired of hearing that question. Can we just leave it alone for now."

"For now," she said and let thesubject drop. That was the best thing about Mia, she knew when enough was enough.

Later that day, I was beyond stressed. Stressed to the point that I couldn't even deal with the mess in my room anymore and had to clean it. After an hour, I could finally see my floor again, found my MacBook which meant I could start my papers, and my bed was perfectly made.

"Jen and Mia will be proud," I said to myself. They were both out on dates with their significant other, leaving me all alone in our suite.

Underneath the pile of crap that was on my desk was a picture frame with a picture from sophomore year. It was of all of us at Buddy's. I smiled as I thought back to that time when we were all happy together. I placed the frame on my nightstand and picked up my phone to read the text I drafted.

"I'm going to regret this," I sighed as I hit send.

'_Never thought you'd come around. I'll be up in five ;)' _ was the text message I received back instantly. I regretted sending it immediately once I heard the knock on my door. Opening it, I cringed at the sight of the person standing on the other side.

"Couldn't resist my charm anymore?" Aiden asked as he leaned against my doorframe.

"Just shut up and get in here so we can discuss," I said as I grabbed his arm and pulled him into my room.

"Such as?" he asked as he sat down on my bed.

"Such as the fact that my best friends think I'm miserable with a boy. Which means, in not so many words, they think I need to get laid," I said and waited for him to start laughing, but the laughter never came. He just pulled me closer to him and made me sit in his lap as he wrapped his arms around me.

"So you think I'm the one for the job?" he asked and I nodded. "What happened to never letting me touch you?"

"I've had a change of heart."

"Okay."

"Okay what?"

"Okay, let's do it."

"What, no laughing at me?"

"Do you want me to laugh at you?"

"Not particularly, but I was expecting it."

"I can laugh if you really want me too," he said and grinned at me. "But seriously, let's do it."

"This won't change a thing between us. I still really, really dislike you."

"For reasons I'm unaware of still."

"And that makes me dislike you even more," I sighed. "No relationship. No emotions. Just sex. No one will know."

"We can still hook-up with other people if the opportunity presents itself?"

"Yes, but I refuse to sleep with you after your prized possession was in some other girl."

"For how long?"

"At least two days, maybe three depending on the girl."

"Same goes for you then," he said and I nodded. "Then again, I doubt that'll be a problem. You wouldn't be asking me this if you actually were getting some."

"Get out," I said and moved to get off of him, but he pulled me back and turned me around so I was straddling him.

"What, no good night kiss?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

He placed his hand on my cheek and pulled me closer to him. His lips touched mine ever so gently, and I could have sworn I felt a spark but I ignored it. He pressed his lips against mine again, with more force than before. He hands travelled up and down my sides, sending delicate shivers up my spine. As he was about to deepen the kiss, I pulled away.

"Good night, Aiden," I said as I got off him to open the door of my bedroom.

"Try not to dream of me too much tonight," he said as he opened the door of the suite and walked out into the hallway. I shut my bedroom door and fell back against it, sliding to the floor. I placed my head in my hands as I wondered what I just got myself into.

* * *

**Leave a review, let me know your honest opinion on what you think. Don't hold back :)**


	21. Chapter 3: Rewrite

**Here's chapter three of the rewrite :)**

* * *

"Ali, would you mind repeating to the class what I just said?" Mrs. Baker, my psychology teacher, asked me, knowing that I was just about to fall into a deep sleep. I wipe the small amount of drool away from the corner of my mouth and stretched a bit.

"Mrs. Baker, I'd really love to, but I have no idea what you just said, if I'm being honest."

"Will you stop falling asleep in my class and start sleeping in your room?" she said sternly, but smiled at me to let me know I wasn't in trouble.

"I'll try, but no promises," I said and smiled back at he before I began to write down the notes she had written on the board. Mrs. Baker was my favorite teacher here, and I'm pretty sure I'm one of her favorite students. Why else would she let me get away with falling asleep in her class all the time?

"Okay class, next we're going to talk about schizophrenia, which is commonly confused with dissociative identity disorder," Mrs. Baker began to say, and it was the last thing I heard right before I fell back to sleep.

"Honestly, Alessandra. You've slept straight through your class and the next period," Mrs. Baker said disapprovingly as I woke up.

When I sat up and fully realized where I was, I saw that the kids weren't my senior classmates, but Mrs. Baker's freshman history class. I nervously giggled as I checked to make sure there was no drool and I stretched out my sore joints.

"Sorry, Mrs. Baker," I said as I felt my face flush with embarrassment. The freshmen began to laugh at me, until I shot them all a dirty look to shut them up.

"You talk while your in a deep sleep, sweetie," Mrs. Baker told me quietly, making my face even redder. "Would you like a note for the class that you slept through."

"Uh, yeah, if you don't mind. I'm really sorry, I'll make up whatever I missed in your class. I just haven't been sleeping well lately," I mumbled as I gathered my stuff and walked to her desk in the front of the room.

"Don't worry about it. You didn't sleep through too much this time," she said as she handed me the note. "Catch up on your sleep in someone else's class next time. Or, better yet, when your back in your dorm."

"I will, I'm sorry again," I said as I walked out of the classroom, completely embarrassed by what happened. At least it was only freshmen, I can threaten them into never talking about what happened again.

"Sleeping beauty finally woke up from her slumber," Jen said when she saw me in the hallway. "I was about to go find a prince to kiss you and wake you up."

"Ha-ha, very funny," I said sarcastically. The two of us began walking toward the cafeteria together. "I only slept through two periods. Did you know I talked in my sleep?"

"Yeah, you do it all the time," she told me. "Why?"

"I didn't know I still did that," I said as I ran my fingers through my hair. "I never used to do it until my mom left, but I thought it had stopped."

"You stopped for like a year or two, but it started up again end of sophomore year, beginning of junior. You used to scream at first, but that stopped."

"Of course that's when it started again," I muttered to myself, knowing what caused it.

"You probably sleep talk when your stressed. The idea of the stress of junior year probably made it start up again, no big deal. It'll probably stop again soon. But, until it does, I'm going to enjoy hearing you yell at whoever in your dreams in the middle of the night."

"Joyous," I mumbled.

We walked into the cafeteria and headed toward our usual table in the back, where Mia, Tyler, and Drew were already sitting. I also noticed there was a fourth person with them.

"Why the hell are you sitting with us?" I asked Aiden as I sat down in the seat across from him, my usual seat. "You haven't sat with us in a year. It's been a glorious year."

"I figured a little change of pace would do me some good. Plus, I miss sitting with everyone, and our usual arguments," he said and smirked at me.

"This should be an interesting lunch," I heard Mia say under her breath.

"I am starving," Drew said as he began to shovel food into his mouth.

"You, hungry? No," I said in fake disbelief.

"Yeah!" he screamed, bits of chewed food landed on the table.

"That was disgusting," I said. I saw Aiden had fries in front of him that looked really good, so I stole one.

"Fat ass, go eat your own food," he told me as he moved his fries out of my reach.

"I didn't get food, smart ass."

"Then get some, dumbass."

"Listen, jackass," I began to say but was cut off.

"Assholes, shut up!" Mia said as she pushed her fries in front of me. "Take mine if you're so hungry, Ali."

"Did I ever tell you that you're my favorite friend?"

"Once or twice. It's nice to be reminded every once in a while."

"If you keep giving me food, I'll make sure you know it every day of your life," I said as I devoured the fries she gave me. Apparently sleeping through two periods gave me some appetite.

"As fantastic of an idea that sounds, I'd be broke because you can eat just as much as your brother."

"I resent that," I said with a full mouth.

"That was attractive," Aiden said in disgust. "No wonder why the boys are just lining up for you."

"Screw you," I said once I swallowed.

"Any time you want," he said and winked.

"How about not even in your dreams?"

"Really now?" he said and raised an eyebrow at me. Suddenly, I felt his hand on my upper thigh. His touch shocked me, causing me to kick him right in his manhood.

"Oof," he said as leaned over and grabbed his crotch. "What the hell?"

"Sorry, there was an annoying bug that landed on my leg and startled me," I smirked as I popped another fry in my mouth.

"You know, this could prevent me from having children."

"Then I should get an award for doing the world a favor."

"I forgot how entertaining they were together," Tyler said as he laughed at us. "Bro, you need to start sitting here again."

"Yeah," Aiden said through gritted teeth as he stared right at me. "I think I will."

"Lovely," I said as I leaned back in my chair, crossing my arms over my chest and pouting like a child who didn't get their way.

I didn't want to have to see him more than necessary, and necessary being when I was in the mood. I didn't want him to hang out with us again, he just ruins everything. He's an arrogant, self-centered bastard who doesn't see what he does wrong or even realize what he does. I end up looking like a bitch because I can't stand him, while I have a perfectly good reason for it that I just can't tell anyone.

"The Halloween dance is in two weeks. We're all going right?" Mia asked.

"Yeah," I said. "I'm so excited."

"Have we figured out what we're wearing yet?" Jen asked. "Because I want to be a pirate."

"I'm going to be a gypsy," I said.

"I'm getting the sailor costume," Mia said.

"Do I have to match you, Jen? Because I hate that shit and Tyler and I already have a top secret plan," Drew asked.

"No, please don't do that," Jen said with wide eyes. "That'll turn into a disaster."

"He'd probably dress up as a parrot," I said and started laughing as I pictured my giant brother covered in feathers.

"Hey, that's actually not such a bad idea," he began to stay until he saw the dirty look Jen was giving him. "Or it's a horrible idea and I'm going to stick with the original plan."

"Good idea," she nodded.

"So, the five of us are going together then?" I asked, ignoring Aiden as he cleared his throat.

"Six," he corrected.

"I'm sure you have some airhead to take with you, you don't need to bring her around us."

"Nope, there's no one else I'd rather go with than you. I think it's time I start hanging out with all of you again."

"There's really no need for that."

"Oh, there sure is," he said and smirked. I really just wanted to smack the smug loo off of his face.

"The gang is back together," Drew cheered and slammed his hand down on the table, causing the whole cafeteria too stop what they were doing and look to see what was going on.

"I'll see you all later," I said as I grabbed my stuff and stood up from my seat.

"Where are you going? We have the rest of the day free," Jen asked, tilting her head to one side.

"No idea, just leaving here," I said honestly. Aiden was just doing this to get on my nerves. I knew that sending that text message would be a mistake.

I ended up spending the rest of the day in the library, catching up on some homework and working on a paper that was due in a month. The library was my favorite place to be. Reading was always an escape for me when my parents used to fight. It helped me get through their divorce and other rough spots in my life. My mother leaving left me with some issues that I never worked through. Reading allowed me to believe for a few hours that I had the life of the protagonist of my favorite story, and I knew that everything would work out in the end. Not like my life, where things just keep getting progressively worse because I make poor decisions and refuse to talk to anyone about anything so I can sort through my problems and move on.

I noticed the time and figured I should get back to my dorm and catch up on some much needed sleep, thanking God that tomorrow was Saturday and I could sleep the day away.

As I was walking back to my dorm, I heard someone calling out my name. When I turned around, I saw Aiden walking up the path behind me.

"Came to annoy me some more before I went to sleep?"

"No, I actually came to see if you wanted to meet me in my room and begin our arrangement."

"Maybe. You pissed me off today. There was no reason for you to sit with us today," I said and placed my hands on my hips.

"Last time I checked, they're my friends too. You have no say who I can and can't hang out with, Ali," he said as he moved closer to me. "You do have say, however, in whether you want to sleep with me tonight or not."

"Yeah, you left to annoyed and frustrated," I said as I turned around and began to walk away from him.

"See you in ten minutes!"

As I walked into Jameson Hall, I ran into Drew and Tyler, who told me they were taking out Jen and Mia and staying in my suite tonight.

"So, if you want, you can stay in my room to avoid morning awkwardness and a lousy night sleep," Drew said and winked at me.

"That sounds peachy, give me your key," I said and stuck my hand out for him to place the key in my palm. "Have a lovely night."

"Oh we will," Tyler said.

"Ew," I told them before I walked away toward the elevator and rode it up to the fourth floor.

"There you are!" Mia said as she walked out of her room, dressed and ready for her date. "Where the hell did you go?"

"Library," was all I said as I walked into my room to get some clothes to change into tomorrow. "If anyone needs me, I'll be one floor below in the boy's suite."

"Getting it in with Aiden?" Jen asked as she waggled her eyebrows suggestively at me.

"No, avoiding hearing you two get it in all night. I'll be sleeping in Drew's room, after I change his sheets," I said as I held up the spare set of sheets in my hand.

"Sorry," the both said sheepishly. I just waved them off as I walked out of the door and took the stairs downstairs.

I let myself into the suite and walked into Drew's room so I could remake his bed with nice, clean sheets so I didn't sleep in the disgustingness that is Drew. As I finished making the bed, I decided to go into Aiden's room.

He was lying on his bed, in his boxers, and reading some book that was covered with a brown paper book cover.

"Waiting for me?" I asked, startling him. He jumped and dropped his book on the floor.

"You didn't have to break in, you could have knocked," he said as he picked up the book and placed it on his nightstand.

"I didn't, Drew gave me his key."

"You told him?"

"No, he told me to stay in his room tonight so I didn't have to listen to him and Tyler have sex with my roommates."

"So we're alone?" Aiden smirked as he stood up and walked toward me.

"That we are," I said. "What do you plan on doing about that?"

"I'm sure you have a pretty good idea," he said as he placed his hands on my hips and lowered his lips onto mine. He pushed me back onto his bed and crawled on top of me, beginning the night.

I woke up around three in the morning to an empty bed. I began to wonder if I dreamt everything that happened, but when I realized I was in his room rather than Drew's, I knew it was real. I looked around and noticed he was no where to be seen. I grabbed my pajamas off the floor and walked out of his room into the living room and saw he wasn't there either.

"Typical," I said as I walked into Drew's room and lay down on his bed.

I wiped a traitorous tear off my face, refusing to cry over that asshole ever again. It was one thing for him to leave if he was in my room, but he left me in his own bed alone. I didn't understand why this happened, but I don't understand why it still bothers me. I should have expected it. I cuddled up closer to my teddy bear as willed myself not to cry.

"I won't cry anymore over him, I can't do it," I said as I tried to fall asleep, but couldn't. Instead, I cried my eyes out until I fell asleep from exhaustion.

* * *

**Leave a review, let me know what you think :)**


	22. Chapter 4: Rewrite

**Chapter Four :)**

* * *

_'Keep quiet, nothing comes as easy as you, can I lay in your bed all day? I'll be your best kept secret and your biggest mistake.'_

I groaned as the sound of my ringtone woke me up. I blindly felt around for it until I grabbed it and answered.

"Hello?" I answered groggily.

"You awake?" Jen asked me.

"No, I'm not awake," I said sarcastically. "Go back to having sex with my brother and let me sleep in longer since it's a _Saturday_."

"We have to go costume shopping. Halloween's in two weeks, all the good costumes are going to be gone soon."

"It's ten o'clock in the morning, you're kidding right?"

"Go wake up Aiden, tell him to get ready."

"I don't know where he is," I said. I really didn't. I haven't seen him since before I fell asleep in his bed, where he left me alone.

"I'm sure he's somewhere in the suite, go look for him. Be ready in thirty minutes, bye," she said before hanging up.

I placed my phone on the bed and sat up, stretching my arms above my head as I yawned. So much for catching up on sleep today. I got out of bed and grabbed my clothes so I could take a shower. I walked out of Drew's room and headed toward the bathroom when I bumped into someone.

"God, you have to stop doing that," I said as I got up and saw Aiden. "Where have you been?"

"In the bathroom?"

"You disappeared last night," I said as I pushed past him and walked into the bathroom.

"I got up to pee."

"No, you didn't," I slammed the door in his face and turned the shower back on. Luckily the water was still warm since Aiden had just gotten out of it.

I stepped into the shower and let the hot water hit my skin. I instantly felt myself begin to wake up and feel less stressed out than I did two minutes ago. Why should I let it bother me that he feels the need to leave me in bed by myself? It's not like we're in a relationship where cuddling is usually necessary. He's just here to get it in and get it done, nothing else. I should be used to it anyway, it's not like its the first time he's done it. Which is probably why it bothers me so much. I wish I could just leave the past in the past, but I tend to hold grudges.

"Hurry up, I have to brush my teeth!" Aiden yelled from the other side of the door as he pounded on it.

"I didn't lock it, just come in," I yelled back and rolled my eyes. Not like it's not anything he hasn't already seen. I heard the door open as I began to rinse the conditioner out of my hair. "Can you pass me my towel?"

"Why don't you come out and get it?" he asked and I heard the smirk in his tone.

"Stop being a jerk and just hand me my towel, please. I asked nicely," I said, getting impatient. He passed the white, fluffy towel into the shower. I took it and wrapped it around myself after shutting off of the water.

"You know, I'm sure we have time for a quickie," he said and smirked at me.

"No, I'd rather not. I had enough after last night, thanks," I said as I pushed him over with my hips so I could brush my teeth.

"What's wrong? You've been weird all morning," he said.

"Not a thing. I'm just peachy," I said as I shoved my toothbrush in my mouth and began brushing.

We stood in front of the mirror together, both of us silently brushing away gross morning breath. As I went to spit, he did too, and we both bumped heads.

"Ladies first," he said as he rubbed his forehead and let me spit out the toothpaste.

"Nicest thing you've said to me in a while, Spencer," I said as I gathered my clothes and walked out of the bathroom so I could change in Drew's bedroom.

"What's with the hostility this morning? I really don't know what I did," he said as he followed me into Drew's room.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to change."

"Like it's nothing I haven't seen already."

"Fine," I said as I dropped my towel and began to get dressed. "Where do you go in the middle of the night?"

"I told you, I went to pee," he said, blantently staring at me as he adjusted himself in his pants.

"You're lying. I know you're lying because you always leave," I said as I snapped my bra on and grabbed my t-shirt to pull over my head.

"You're mad at me because I didn't want to cuddle with you? I thought that's what you wanted, just sex. From what I recall, Ali, you don't _do_ relationships, you don't want them."

"That is!" I exclaimed. "But it's not what I used to want. You haven't changed, Aiden." I pulled up my pants and slipped on my flats. I grabbed my clothes and brushed past Aiden out into the living room.

"What are you talking about?"

"You see, that is the exact reason why I can't stand you," I said as I placed the key on the counter and opened the door so I could go back to my room. "See you."

I walked up the stairs and opened the door to my suite, and was greeted with the sight of my brother standing in the living in just boxers.

"Gross, Drew. Get some clothes on," I said as I walked past him and into my room.

"What are you doing here already?"

"Jen told me we were going costume shopping this morning and gave me half an hour to get ready. Clearly I was the only one who got the message."

"It's ten o'clock in the morning!"

"Don't have to tell me twice. I was sleeping," I said as I threw my dirty clothes in my hamper. I grabbed my make-up bag off my dresser and pulled out my mascara. "Better go throw some clothes on and let Aiden know that he's going costume shopping today."

"You didn't tell him? He's rooms next to mine."

"Must have slipped my mind," I said and shrugged as I brushed some bronzer over my face.

"Ali, what's the problem you have with Aiden?" Drew asked as he came into my room and sat down on my bed. "You two used to be fine together. We all thought that you two would start dating and we'd be that group of friends who dated each other."

"Sorry to put a damper on those plans, but that's not ever happening. Even back then, it wasn't going to happen," I said as I zipped up my make-up bag and began to brush my hair. "Shit happens, Drew. People change, people grow apart. It's a fact of life."

"I'm your brother, you know you can tell me anything. There's no need to beat around the bush."

"I know I can Drew, thanks," I smiled at him as I sat down next to him and rested my head on his shoulder. "He just, he's not the person I thought he was."

"Did something happen between the two of you?"

"Nothing major," I lied.

"Okay," he said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Thanks for not bitching too much about having to sleep in my room."

"Not a problem. I'm just adding it to my long list of things you owe me for," I said and smiled widely at him.

"Drew!" Jen yelled, causing the two of us to jump. "I thought I told you to get dressed!"

"I thought you were kidding?" he said sheepishly under her harsh glare. "You look really pretty, Jennifer."

"Go get dressed," she said as she pointed toward the front door.

"Fine, I gotta go get Aiden anyway," he sighed as he got off my bed. "We'll talk more, lil sis."

"You're older by three minutes!"

"Still older," he said cheekily as he left.

"Knew I should have pulled back his umbilical cord," I mumbled. "We couldn't wait until later to go shopping? I'm exhausted."

"No, because we have college applications to finish later."

"Ah, shit," I said as I glanced over at the stack of papers on my desk. "Forgot about that."

"You have some major schools to apply to, Ali."

"They're not going to take me, Jen."

"You're one of the top students here, you're captain of the volleyball team. Any college would be stupid not to take you."

"I suppose," I sighed. "There's people applying from all over the world, though. I'm sure my application will pale in comparison to so many others."

"Stop putting yourself down," Jen said. "Now, let's go. Time to buy some sexy costumes."

I walked downstairs into the lounge to get a cup of coffee when I saw Aiden talking to Drew about something. It looked like a pretty serious conversation, so I decided against interrupting them to be a bitch.

"Hey Ali," someone said from behind me. I turned around after finishing stirring my coffee and saw Chad. Great.

"Hey Chad, what's up?"

"Nothing. You busy today?"

"Yep. Super busy," I exaggerated. "Jen woke us all up for early morning Halloween shopping, so my day is booked."

"That sounds like a blast," Chad said. "I saw you the other day during practice, you looked good."

"Uh, thanks?"

"Well, I mean how you played, but you always look good."

"Thanks," I said and awkwardly looked away. "I should probably get going, don't want to get yelled at by Jen."

I walked out the door and toward the parking lot, where everyone was waiting.

"I know, I got held up by Chad who checks me out during my practice apparently," I said before I could get yelled at.

I climbed into Drew's car and ended up sitting between Aiden and Tyler, with Mia sitting on Tyler's lap. Awkward.

"Everyone in?" Drew asked as he started his car. "If any cops pass by, Mia gets thrown in the trunk."

"Great, thanks," she said sarcastically.

I fiddled with the rips in my jeans as everyone talked around me, not really in the mood to join in on a conversation. I was beginning to space out completely until Mia nudged me.

"What you end up doing last night?"

"Nothing spectacular," I said and I felt Aiden pinch my arm. "Hung out in Drew's room, by myself most of the time. Aiden was MIA."

"Where'd you go, Aiden?" Mia asked and I looked at him.

"I was in the suite the whole time," he said, looking right at me. "Ali probably wasn't really looking."

"It's not that big, not too many places for you to hide."

"Who says I was hiding?"

"Okay, sorry I asked," Mia said as she rolled her eyes at us. "It's too early to listen to you two argue with each other."

I stay silent the rest of the car ride, occasionally glancing over at Aiden, who seemed to be deep in thought over something. Hopefully he wasn't thinking too hard, since he could hurt himself. Drew drove up the sprialing incline of the parking garage and found a spot that was close to the entrance of the mall.

"Jeez, I wonder why it's so empty here," I said sarcastically as I glared at Jen.

"Stop complaining. You know, you need to get laid, maybe you won't be such a bitch anymore," Jen said as she walked past me and into the mall.

"Nope, that definitely won't solve her problem," Aiden said and smirked at me, earning a swift punch to the gut. "Ouch."

"Good."

As we walked through the mall to the Halloween store, Mia and Jen talked excitedly to each other about the stores they wanted to shop in after they bought their costumes. The boys were talking about the new horror movie that came out, and all I wanted to do was go in the bookstore and lose myself amongst the stacks of books.

"We should all go tonight, it'll be fun," Mia said, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Go where?"

"To see that new scary movie, _The Dolls._"

"I hate movies about dolls."

"Well, lil sis, better get over that because we're all going to see it tonight," Drew said as he put me in a headlock.

"Three minutes!" I said as I elbowed him in the chest to get him off of me.

We walked into the Halloween store and the smell of latex overwhelmed my senses. One side of the store had every costume imaginable on display, while the other side had the Halloween decorations set up.

When Drew and I were little, there was this one house on our block that always went all out for Halloween. I was always too scared to go near it until one day Drew grabbed me and forced me to go to the house to trick-or-treat. That was the year our neighbor decided to use porcelain baby dolls as his theme. They were scattered all over; some were broken, some were missing arms and legs, most were covered in blood. The scariest was the little girl doll that was lying on the ground, looking so real and lifeless, and was covered in blood. It was a few years later when the police found out that our neighbor used Halloween as a cover-up for the murder he commited, and that little girl doll was a real person. Needless to say, I was scarred for life after that and gave up dolls forever.

"There's so many pirate costumes to choose from," Jen said as she looked on the wall. "I saw a gypsy over there, Ali."

"Thanks, I'll be over there getting it," I said. I scanned the walls until my eyes fell on it.

The costume was a short white dress, with a blue and teal bodice and a purple bandana. Perfect. I took it to the register after trying it on to make sure it fit and paid for it. Jen and Mia had every pirate and sailor costume the store carried, so I knew they would be in the dressing rooms for a while.

"I'm going to go to the bookstore, I'll meet up with you guys later," I said and waved before leaving.

"Ali, wait," Aiden said as he ran after me out of the store. "You mind if I come?"

"Why would you want to hang out with me?"

"We were friends at a point, I think we can be civilized to each other for a little," he said. "Besides, when things happen in those dressing rooms, I don't want to have to stand their awkwardly."

"Welcome to my world as the fifth wheel," I sighed as we both stepped onto the escalator.

"I was out in the hallway last night, I had to take care of something," Aiden said as we stepped off the escalator and walked toward the bookstore.

"Why didn't you just tell me that in the first place? Why lie?"

"Because I didn't want you to ask what I had to take care of."

"If you don't want me to know, that's fine," I said as I walked into my favorite store and headed back toward the young adult book section. "I'm not going to pry into your personal life. I just hate it when I get lied too."

"I know, I'm sorry," he said. "You getting anything in particular?"

"No, I just like to look around and see if something catches my eye," I said as I scanned the rows of books. "Bookstores and libraries help me unwind and relax. There's no one to rush me out usually."

"Any idea what colleges you're applying to?"

"NYU, Columbia, BU, Yale," I said as I picked out a book and read the back cover. "All top schools who will probably reject me."

"No safety schools?"

"Only one safety school outside of Illinois. All my other safeties are here in Chicago, but I don't want to go to any of them."

"You're really gonna leave then?"

"That's the plan."

"Why?"

"There's nothing here for me, except my dad and Drew, but they're not even enough of a reason for me to say," I told him. "There used to be a reason, but not anymore."

"What was the reason?"

"Nothing important," I lied.

Aiden and I had managed to spend the rest of the time in the mall together without killing one another. It reminded me of how things used to be between us, so carefree and fun. Memories of the good times we used to have were overshadowed by what happened that led us to who we are today. After buying a pretzel from the stand, which he surprisingly paid for, we met back up with Jen, Mia, Drew and Tyler.

"We're going to go see _The Dolls_ now, then go back to school and get ice cream," Drew told us.

"Do we have to? Can't we see something with fuzzy bunnies?" I asked hopefully.

"No."

"Great," I said and sighed. "Don't we have college apps to fill out?"

"They'll be time to do that later," Jen said, officially crushing my last chance of not seeing this movie.

The six of us walked into the movie theater together, and I felt myself getting more nervous by the minute. Scary movies always put me on edge since I'm prone to nightmares. Frightening, realistic nightmares that make me want to not sleep for the rest of my life. We paid for our tickets and bought whatever snacks we wanted before walking into the theater and taking out seats.

I hugged my giant bucket of popcorn close to me as the previews ended and the opening credits for the movie began. Dolls covered in blood filled the screen and I began to panic. Thoughts of my childhood came back to me as I began to shake.

"Ali," Aiden said as he placed his hand on my shoulder, causing me to jump and popcorn fly all over. "Relax."

"I can't," I said through gritted teeth.

"Don't look at the screen."

"What am I supposed to do, stare at my popcorn the whole time?"

"No, stupid," he said as he lifted up the armrest between us and put his arm around me.

"Are you making moves, I don't get it," I said. I glanced at the screen and saw this creepy little girl playing with a blood covered doll. I screamed and hid my face in Aiden's chest. "Oh."

"Yes, oh," he said, I could practically hear him rolling his eyes at me.

"You don't have to be nice to me, you know."

"I don't have to be a jerk to you either."

"Thank you," I whispered so quietly I wasn't sure he heard me, but I knew he did when he wrapped his arm around me tighter.

* * *

**Let me know what you think :) I'm not getting as much feedback as I would like on here or fictionpress :( Any review I really appreciate. Thanks so much everyone!**


	23. Chapter 5: Rewrite

**Hi everyone :) Thought I would update something so everyone knows I'm still around.**

* * *

"You and Aiden looked pretty cozy earlier," Jen said as she nudged me in the side.

"He was just being nice," I mumbled, trying to focus on my college applications to keep the blush from my face. "Stop reading into things and finish up."

After the movie, we all went back to school and to the boys' suite to finish our college applications. Most of them were done on the computer, but there were some that had to be written since representatives were coming to interview us on campus.

"When can we get ice cream?" Drew whined. "I don't want to do this anymore."

"Go get ice cream then and bring some back for us," I told him. "I have an interview with Notre Dame on Halloween, I have to finish their app."

"Fine, fine," Drew said as he stood up and grabbed Aiden by the collar. "Let's go."

"Why do I have to go?"

"Because I said so."

When they left, Jen grabbed my pen out of my hand and pulled my arm so I faced her.

"What'st with the manhandling?" I asked.

"You hung out with Aiden today and you both came back alive. What's the deal?"

"Where's Tyler and Mia?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Tyler's room," she said, and I made a face. "I know. Now stop avoiding the question."

"Nothing's the deal. We can be civil to each other, I suppose. We used to be civil to each other."

"Yes, and then you two suddenly stopped and no one has gotten any story out of either of you. Which is odd."

"No, it's not when there's no story to tell. We just grew apart, that's what happens."

"Not that quickly."

"Everyone's different, Jen. Now can I _please_ have my pen back?"

"Fine," she sighed as she threw the pen at me. "One day, Alessandra, you will tell me what happened between the two of you. I'm your best friend, you should be able to come to me about everything."

"I do come to you about everything, Jennifer. There's just no story, nothing to talk about."

There was a story, though. One that I didn't want to tell because it was still a bit too painful to talk about. Aiden and I didn't grow apart, we turned on each other. He became a playboy jerk, I became a cold-hearted bitch. All of junior year we were bitter enemies. Sometimes we'd go so far out of our ways to hurt each other that we'd end up in detention, but most of the time we just ignored each other except for the spiteful comments. I didn't want things to end that way, but they did. Neither of us have acknowledged what happened, and while we probably should do that for closure, we wouldn't. I'd rather move miles away for college knowing that I left that asshole here in Chicago then to have "closure" and wish we could have started again and see if we would have worked out.

"I just don't undestand."

"There's nothing to understand," I snapped. "I don't want to talk about it because it's nothing. Next year I won't be here, why bother fixing anything with anyone when I plan on not seeing them again."

"So when you come visit you'll just ignore him, pretend like he doesn't exist?"

"Who says I'll come visit?" I mumbled as I filled in the rest of my application.

"You plan on never coming back to visit your family, or your friends? You won't come back to visit me?" Jen said, her voice sounding hurt.

"Of course I'll come visit for holidays and I'll be here during the summers, but I'm not going to travel so far for like weekends and such," I explained. "I just need to get away from everything."

"Because you have it so rough," Jen said sarcastically. "Have you thought about what your dad thinks about you leaving?"

"He's not happy, but he knows I can't stay here."

"I come bearing ice cream!" Drew said as he walked in with Aiden holding a paper bag. "Is everything okay?"

"Fine," I said and glared at Jen. "She's just upset that I wanna leave the fine city of Chicago."

"I'm upset because of what she's leaving behind."

"Families always around, Jen. You know you're family to me."

"I'm not talking about family, I'm talking about missed opportunities. Sometimes they happen at the wrong time, but they come back," she said, her eyes flashing toward Aiden.

"Opportunities like that don't work out for a reason. No need to go back and reopen old wounds that are just starting to get better," I told her.

"I'm so confused," Drew whispered to Aiden, who just shrugged and shook his head.

I got up and grabbed my ice cream from the bag and sat down at the counter to eat it. Tyler and Mia finally emerged from his bedroom with huge grins on their faces. I cringed as I looked down at my ice cream and continued eating it.

"We're going to stay here tonight, Ali. So you'll have the suite to yourself," Jen said.

"You're going to leave me alone after you forced me to stay and watch that movie," I said angrily. "You're kidding right."

"You can stay here if you want," Tyler suggested. "You could sleep on the couch."

"I'll do that, thanks," I said as I stabbed my ice cream with my spoon. "I didn't think you were that mad at me, Jen, that you'd leave me alone."

"You're not alone, you're with your friends, who you'll be leaving in a year," she said.

"You are really lucky you're my best friend," I said as I got up to throw my ice cream out. "I have to get pajamas to sleep in."

"I'll go with you," Aiden said as he threw out his finished ice cream as well. "Wouldn't want to disturb the lovebirds."

"No, because that'd be terrible," I said as I glared at my friends and brother before leaving.

Aiden followed me upstairs to my room and sat down on my couch after I opened the door.

"You wanna do something?" he asked as I walked into my room to grab my pajamas, toothbrush, and teddy bear.

"Like what?" I asked when I walked out of my room and stood in front of him.

"Oh, I don't know," he said as he grabbed my hips and pulled me down on top of him. He began to kiss my neck as his hands inched closer to inside my pants, but I stopped him from going any futher. "Something along the lines of this?"

"As much as I would like to," I said as I moved off of him. "I've been given my monthly gift. I don't think you will enjoy that too much."

"Nope, no I would not," he said, his face filled with disgust. "How bad is it?"

"Not bad, pretty light actually. Nothing major going on."

"So, if I was really desperate, it wouldn't be too gross?"

"No, it wouldn't," I said and laughed. "But that's not going to happen. I'd feel gross and weird letting you do that."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures," he said as he pulled me closer to him.

"We had sex last night," I said as I pushed him away from me. "You are so far from desperate, you're just pathetic."

"I am not. I have needs," he pouted.

"No. My brother is right next to your room."

"We're alone now," he said suggestively.

"It doesn't take this long to get pajamas. You can wait, you won't die."

"Fine," he sighed as he opened the door for me. "Is everything okay between you and Jen?"

"Yeah, she just keeps asking me about something that I don't particularly want to talk about."

"Is that something us?"

"Yeap," I said, popping the 'p'.

"Ali," he sighed, but I stopped him.

"I don't want to talk about it. I haven't told Drew, I haven't told Jen or Mia. Last person I wanna talk about what happened is you. You know what you did," I said icily.

"I honestly have no idea what I did. You just got really cold and distant one day and that was that."

"That's exactly what happened. Let's just leave it at that," I said as I opened the door to the boys' suite and found them all making out. "Can you at least make it to your bedrooms? I have to sleep in here tonight!"

"Sorry," the all mumbled before getting up and walking to their respective bedrooms.

"See you in the morning, sleep tight," Jen said as he hugged me. "I'm sorry, by the way."

"Me too. Goodnight," I said as she walked into Drew's room. "Try not to be too loud!"

"No promises, lil sis!" Drew said as he slammed his door shut.

"Three minutes," I muttered as I laid down on the couch and grabbed the blanket to put over me.

"You could sleep in my bed you know, I'll sleep out here," Aiden said.

"No thanks. Don't wanna kick you out of your own bed," I said as I rolled over to face the couch and not him. "Night."

"Goodnight Ali," he said before he leaned down and placed a gently kiss on the top of my head. "Sweet dreams."

Sweet dreams, my ass. I woke up in the middle of the night, sweating and trying to regain control of my breathing. All I could dream about were those dolls, and that little girl from the Halloween decorations. At one point, she turned towards me and asked for help. That's when I woke up, half-screaming, half-crying.

"Are you okay?" Aiden asked as he opened his door and came out to check on me. "I heard screaming."

I began to nod my head 'yes' to him, to say I was fine, but it quickly turned into a 'no' and I felt some more tears come out. Aiden stood awkwardly at his door for a moment before coming over to me and sitting down. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his chest. I held onto his t-shirt as I cried, feeling bad that I was staining it.

"Nightmare?" he asked and I nodded. "It's just a dream, it's not real."

"It was real, though. That little girl," I shivered. "I hate dolls."

"I know."

"I have nightmares a lot, you know," I said quietly, unsure of why I was telling him this.

"Of the little girl?"

"No, the movie brought that one up," I said as I sniffed a bit. "I'm lost in a dark, creepy forest, and I just keep running. I have no sense of direction and no idea why I'm running. I never know if I'm running from something or running to something. It's scary."

"Like I said, they're just dreams."

"They started when my mom left. Then they went away."

"Why'd they go away?"

"They went away when I was with you," I said quietly.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

'You're with me now," he said after a moment.

"You don't stay."

"I know."

"Will you stay?"

"Tonight," he said as he moved the two of us so we were both lying down on the couch.

"Tonight," I repeated as I snuggled closer to him. "Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

**Figured I'd update on a story that I have a lot of chapters already written for. I've been so swamped with school work it's insane, I barely have time to update my Facebook status let know update on here with a full chapter.**

**I haven't forgotten any of my unfinished stories that I do plan on finishing, it's just be so crazy. I'm not giving up, they'll get finished eventually. Just don't give up on me just yet :)**

**Thanks everyone, leave a review & let me know your thoughts. I really do love reading everyones reviews. I check everyday to see if there's a new review (there usually isn't, but when there is I get SUPER excited lol)**


End file.
